Ranma's Curse
by Derpy Rider
Summary: What if Ranma was too far gone in the battle with Cologne and destroyed the Phoenix Pill? This is the result. This is the classic Ranma story uploaded to to preserve it in case the archive is lost. Story belongs to Bryan Neef and I take no credit for it expect trying to preserve it.
1. The Breaking Point

Ranma's Curse Part 1: The Breaking Point

(version 1.2)  
>by Bryan Neef<p>

Characters and situations created by Rumiko Takahashi Inspired by fanfiction by Hitomi Ichinohei, Richard Lawson, and Nicholas Leifker

This story takes place immediately after Ranma fights Cologne on the beach for the Phoenix Pill, the cure for the Cat's Tongue. Since Ranma has been locked in his girl form as a means of getting him to marry Shampoo, Ranma has had to suffer at Cologne's hands.

When it seemed like Ranma won, using Neko-Shampoo to trigger the legendary Cat-Fu Technique, something went wrong, forcing everyone to revaluate their lives...

Chapter1 Consequences

Ranma sat in her room. She looked at the wall, not seeing it. She wore her favorite outfit, the red, silk shirt and black, ankle-tied pants. She had not slept in two days.

Kasumi had entered the room a number of times, trying to get Ranma to join the family. Since returning from the beach, a dreadful silence and depression had come over the house. Even Kasumi's gentle nature failed to return things to normal.

There was a knock on the door. Ranma did not hear it. She was lost in her own world. The door opened and Akane entered.

She moved over to Ranma. "Ranma? You have to start school again Monday.  
>We need to get you some new clothes."<p>

For the first time in hours, Ranma moved. She looked at Akane, "I can't go like this. I...I lost everything. I'm nothing anymore."

"Did you lose everything? We're here! We don't think any less of you.  
>You're still Ranma."<p>

"Look at me! I had the chance of becoming a man again. Now...now I'm girl.  
>I failed! Do you know how hard that is for me?"<p>

"You didn't fail. You beat Cologne. What happened after that can't be blamed on you. You were...you were a cat. You acted on instinct," Akane said softly, turning her head.

"I know that! But it still doesn't help. It hurts too much. Pop rarely comes in here. He sleeps in the dojo."

"I'm sorry, Ranma. I wanted you to get the Phoenix Pill. I just couldn't hold you back. I tried..." Akane sank to the floor, crying.

Ranma cried as well. She grabbed her fiancee in an embrace. They sat there for several minutes, not trying to control themselves. Kasumi passed the room, waiting for them to calm down. She noted Genma at the head of the stairs.

She motioned him to follow. He did so, reluctantly. They entered her room.  
>She offered him a chair. Noting the unusual look on her face, he complied,<br>swiftly sitting in it. She sat at her desk, looking at him.

"Have you given any thought about Ranma?"

"He's my son, Kasumi. I'll move heaven and earth for him."

"Even now?"

"Yes. I don't want to see him suffer," Genma said defiantly, not yet realizing what he just said.

Kasumi's face showed anger for a brief moment. It was enough to send chills through Genma's spine. Kasumi spoke quietly and forcefully, "Has he not suffered enough? You've trained him in that terrible Cat-fu. You took him to China where he was cursed. And now, he can't change back because of Cologne's desire for him to marry Shampoo.

"You have avoided him for the last three days. It has been Akane, Nabiki,  
>and I who've helped him. Now I ask again: what are you going to do?"<p>

Genma blinked. He had never heard Kasumi like this. He was ready to hide in his Panda form. He felt it appropriate, given the current situation.

Kasumi watched him for a moment. She noted his thoughts, but withheld comment.

Slowly, Genma spoke, "I can think of nothing that will ease my son's pain.  
>Cologne, herself, said she could not make or retrieve another pill for a few years. She added that there were no pressure points to reverse the Cat's Tongue."<p>

Kasumi thought for a moment. She had anticipated this, but still was not prepared for it. She sighed and stood. She moved to the door, turning to Genma. "There will be changes in this household. I know three, no four,  
>people who will not be happy with these changes. It's time I saw to my sisters' need."<p>

Kasumi left the room. Genma thought for a moment. There was something in that last statement that bothered him, but he couldn't think of it. He rose from the chair and left the room. He was about to enter his and Ranma's room when he noticed the sign written in Kasumi's elegant hand writing:  
>"This room is off limits!"<br>He sighed and went to talk to Soun. There was much to consider about the marriage of their children.

Kasumi sat on the floor across from Ranma and Akane. She waited while the girls dried their faces. She noted their now neutral expressions. Sighing softly, collecting her thoughts, she began, "Ranma, there are going to be a few changes in this house. Before you and Akane say anything, please hear me out.

"First, the three of us are going shopping tomorrow, You'll need clothes for school and everyday wear. What you have on is fine for practice and just lounging around home. But you need things more appropriate to your condition.

"Second, you'll have to get a new room. I think it would be best if you moved into Akane's room. There are a number of reasons why I think this should be done. One, Akane can help you adjust to your new self. I'll help,  
>of course, but Akane will be with you nearly all day. That makes sharing her room more practical."<p>

"You mean I'm his fiancee."

Kasumi frowned, "Not right now. What Ranma needs is a friend. Not like Ryoga, but one who's there to answer questions, show her what to do. She'll need you in the days to come."

Ranma just now picked up on the gender references. "I'm a man, Kasumi," Ranma said, softly.

Kasumi smiled. "Not anymore. At least, not physically. Until we can find a way to cure you, you are a girl. All I ask is that you dress like one. I also ask that you refrain from any activities that are not appropriate to your gender. You'll have to wear your girls uniform and gym clothes at school. You'll also have to wear girls clothes in public and around guests.  
>Your outward appearance must be that of a girl.<p>

"Third, you will have to follow my instructions, both of you. Nabiki will also work with us on this. I know it's hard, Ranma, but you have to get used to it." A sad smile crossed her face, "I had to adjust to taking Mother's place. I know a little of what you're going through. I can imagine the rest."

Akane and Ranma sat silently for a moment. Kasumi watched them patiently.  
>Ranma looked at Kasumi grimly, "How long do I have before I have to accept any of this?"<p>

With a heavy sigh, Kasumi spoke, "The sooner the better. But that's only for the dressing and public behavior. As for accepting BEING a girl, that all depends on if a cure can be found. I'm not trying to hurt you or give up on you. I want to help. This is the best I can do. I'm sorry, Ranma,  
>truly I am."<p>

Ranma looked down, "I'm the one who should be sorry for everything."

Akane took Ranma's hand in hers, "This is your father's fault. He took you to China where you were changed, where you met Shampoo. Kasumi's right,  
>though, you do need a friend. I want to help you."<p>

"I guess I have no choice. About being a girl, that is. And yes, I need a friend. You two have helped a lot these last few months. Still, why do Akane and I need to share a room?"

Kasumi smiled, "Well, you both need to learn to change clothes in front of each other. This'll help you change in the locker room at school. Then there's the dressing habits and routines you'll have to learn. You'll need to learn some fashion and make-up tips.

"And there are other...things...that need to be addressed. The sooner you know about them, the better, but tonight's not the night."

Akane's eyes widened in surprise. Ranma looked at Kasumi confused. "What things?" she finally asked.

"How much do you know about being a woman? Not just the physical appearance."

Ranma thought for a moment. "Not much. I was raised by my father. The issue was never important, even after Jusenkyo and Shampoo. We were too busy running and fighting."

Kasumi thought for a moment. "Have you experienced anything unusual this last month?"

"Other than being dressed by you or Akane, no."

"Kasumi!" growled Akane.

"We're going to have to deal with 'it' sometime. She has to know. After all, it may be months before she's cured."

Akane rolled her eyes. Ranma watched their exchange intently. There was something going on between the sisters that concerned her. They weren't willing to say anything, yet. This bothered Ranma. She should know.

"Could you tell me now? If it's related to me, I need to know."

"You'll know, Ranma. If you were a true girl, I could tell you without a problem. Being a half boy, I don't know how to explain it to you. Please give me a couple of days to think of a way."

Ranma frowned. She felt it was serious and had to be dealt with immediately.  
>She also trusted Kasumi's judgment, especially since she was the family nurse and next best thing to a mother. Ranma nodded, maybe she could get answers from Akane.<p>

Kasumi smiled, this phase of returning to a normal family seemed to be working. It was now a matter of working with the fathers. She also hoped to get Ranma in a better mood. It would help with the biology lessons.

Akane spoke up, "I guess I can't really call you a pervert anymore. But if give me any reason to think that, I'll make you regret it."

Ranma replied evenly, "You haven't given me a chance to set things right from the first day. Besides, I'm in no mood to be on your 'bad' side."

Before Akane could respond, Kasumi coughed innocently. "I think we had better get started. It'll take a while to put everything in place. And we still have to explain things to our fathers."

The three girls started picking up Ranma's female clothes and moving them to Akane's room. Akane tried to make room for the larger items in her closet.  
>Space was being made in some of the drawers. Ranma had very little need for the drawer space, but Kasumi said it was important to start with.<p>

Ranma and Akane immediately started making rules about where to sleep, what Ranma could wear, and when she could wear them. Ranma also made stipulations about P-chan for when he reappeared. Akane was not very understanding. It took Kasumi to get her to agree to a compromise.

After the moving and rule making were completed, the girls moved downstairs.  
>Nabiki had just returned from a quick trip to the store. She was sitting in front of the TV with her father and Genma. They heard the footsteps and looked at the door. They noticed Ranma was a bit more relaxed, though the tension had not entirely left.<p>

Kasumi sat at the table with Ranma and Akane at either side of her. She looked at the fathers and Nabiki before speaking, "I've had a brief discussion with Uncle Saotome. You all should be aware that there are going to be new rules concerning Ranma's condition.

"First the obvious. Ranma is no longer a boy. Until we find a way to unlock her condition, she will be dressing as a girl. This is more for her adjustment to school than anything else.

"Second, she and Akane will be sharing Akane's room. There are certain reasons for this. I will not go into detail.

"Third, they are not to be pressured about their relationship. Now is not the time to worry about it. It is inappropriate considering what has happened. Do you understand?"

Both men looked at each other for a moment, considering their options. They nodded their agreement. Before they could begin to question Kasumi, she held up her hand. "The final rule is that, aside from her dress and occasional and necessary manner changes, Ranma is to be treated as she always has been:  
>a boy.<p>

"We all have to make adjustments to her new condition. We'll probably have to make certain, other, adjustments as time goes on. But, for now, this is the best we can do. Nabiki, do we have enough money to purchase clothes and other items for Ranma?"

Nabiki thought for a moment. "If we spread them out over a couple of months,  
>yes. I'd suggest she and Akane share as much as they can. I have a few things I no longer wear that might fit Ranma. You might, too. I'll work on the budget after dinner."<p>

"Thank you."

Genma looked at Ranma, then Kasumi. "He's my only son."

Kasumi flashed her anger again, but said nothing. It was still too early.  
>They all needed to adjust, especially Ranma and her father.<p>

Ranma spoke up, "None of this woulda happened if we didn't go to China!"

Kasumi put her hand on Ranma's shoulder. Ranma quickly calmed down. Kasumi stood up, looking Genma squarely in the eye, "We have to move on, Uncle Saotome. We all need to help Ranma. I have to make dinner, now. Ranma,  
>Akane, Nabiki, would you come help me. There are things we still need to discuss."<p>

The four girls left for the kitchen. Soun and Genma looked at each other intently. Soun broke the uncomfortable silence, "What are we going to do,  
>Saotome?"<p>

"What can we do, Tendou? For now, Kasumi's right. We need to adjust. We may have to come up with a drastic solution to get the children to marry,  
>though."<p>

"How drastic?"

"I'll let you know when I think of it."

"You'd better, Saotome."

Ranma stood in front of the mirror. Kasumi held a modest dress in front of her. Akane sat on the bench, watching the two women pick out clothes. She noted Ranma's apprehension, but couldn't be angry at it. Ranma still needed coaxing, but seemed to be cooperating easier.

Kasumi finally sat down next to her sister while Ranma went to the dressing room to try on the new dress. "I think she'll be fine. She still hates herself, her father, and Cologne."

"Who does she hate more?"

"I think herself. If for no other reason than not being able to control herself during the fight."

"But she couldn't. She was thinking like a cat."

"I know. On one level, she knows that too. But she also has the attitude that she needs to be in control at all times. That's why she hates herself."

"What can we do?"

"What we're doing now. Helping her get used to being this way. How do you feel about Ranma?"

"He's egotistical, rude, disrespectful, and...brave, kind, caring," replied Akane, looking down.

Kasumi smiled, putting her hand on Akane's shoulder. "I guess we made the right choice."

"About what?"

"About a lot of things. First, giving you to her. Moving her into your room."

"Why do you refer to Ranma as 'her?'"

"Because I see a girl. A terrified, confused, little girl. Ranma, the person, is a boy through and through. We have to help her mature. It'll be the only way for her to survive."

"You don't believe I can be cured," accused Ranma, now standing in front of them.

Kasumi looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I think you will be cured,  
>eventually. But I don't see how at the moment. I want you to be cured, even if it is only to the point of being a man half the time. I...I won't say anymore about this."<p>

Ranma still looked at her accusingly, but said nothing. She quickly turned to the mirrors, trying to see herself from different angles. Akane stood and helped Ranma with the evaluation. Kasumi just sat there, staring at the floor. She cursed herself for not paying attention to Ranma's locations.

Eventually they left the store. They returned to their part of Nerima.  
>There was still an uncomfortable silence between Ranma and Kasumi. Akane dared not try to patch things up between the two.<p>

The trio turned down their street. Suddenly Ranma stopped. She saw Shampoo sitting on her bicycle, waiting for them in front of the dojo.

"Nihao, Ranma!" she exclaimed as she leapt from her bike.

Ranma backed away, assuming her ready position. This stopped Shampoo cold.  
>She noted something in Ranma's eyes. It looked like fear, but that couldn't be. Her Ranma was afraid of nothing.<p>

"Shampoo so happy to see Ranma!"

"Go away, Shampoo. I don't ever want to see you again!" replied Ranma emphatically.

Shampoo stood there, unable to move or speak. Her Ranma stood there, ready to attack her. She thought he loved her. Her great-grandmother had said he would marry her. But now, rejected her. Again.

"Shampoo only want her Airen. What did Pervert Girl do?"

"It's your fault. If you had accepted all of your defeats at my hand, I wouldn't be like this. As far as I'm concerned, YOU AND COLOGNE DESTROYED MY LIFE! I don't want to see you again," Ranma exclaimed before rushing past Shampoo.

Unable to react, Shampoo stood there, waiting for the attack that never came.  
>Akane and Kasumi stood staring at the Amazon. They gathered the packages and cautiously moved past Shampoo. They then moved quickly to the gate.<p>

They silently entered the house. Nabiki was at the top of the stairs. She pointed toward the bathroom. It was then they heard a scream. The three sisters ran to the bathroom.

They entered the room, finding Ranma naked and on her knees, crying. Akane choked. Ranma's eyes held despair. Akane took a towel and wrapped Ranma in it. She then took her back to their room.

Nabiki and Kasumi remained. They started cleaning up the room.

"What was this all about?" Nabiki asked.

"We ran into Shampoo outside. I...also said some things that shouldn't have been said."

"That's not like you. You usually say things that don't make much sense. Up until now, anyway. What did my wise older sister say?"

Kasumi caught the unintended sarcasm, "Nabiki, it's hard enough Ranma's mad at me. I don't need you making it worse."

Nabiki stopped. She looked at her older sister. She saw the tears run down Kasumi's cheek. It was then that it hit her. "You've accepted that Ranma's going to be like this forever. No wonder he was upset."

"I should have been more careful. I had this planned. Make the transition slow and easy. Just enough pressure she...he would be comfortable, but not enough to cause him...her pain. I don't know what to do anymore."

Kasumi sat down and began sobbing. Nabiki sat, facing her sister. Big changes were ahead of them. With Kasumi unable to deal with this, that would mean problems handling Father. Anger washed over her. She stood up, leaving the bathroom.

She stormed into Akane's room, not caring what was going on. She ignored Akane's protests and went to Ranma. She wasn't trying to hide her anger.  
>She slapped Ranma hard, stunning not only the red head, but Akane as well.<p>

"You listen to me, Saotome Ranma. My sister's been trying to help you, and you made her cry. If you can't appreciate that, then you'd better leave.  
>Because if you EVER make her cry again, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL! Do you understand me?"<p>

Ranma nodded slowly. She didn't look at Nabiki or Akane, instead, she buried her head in her folded knees. She felt the sisters glaring at her. She wanted to run away, but a small voice whispered it wouldn't help.

Nabiki left the room, slamming the door behind her. She returned to the bathroom. Kasumi had recovered and was finishing up. "That heartless ingrate! I hope Akane gives him what he deserves," she muttered as she helped Kasumi put things away.

Akane stared at Ranma. She was angry, but for some reason, not as angry as Nabiki. She understood what had happened, but was powerless to stop it.  
>Like Kasumi, she had accepted Ranma's change as being permanent. She held onto the hope that things would turn out better.<p>

Ranma stood up. Not meeting Akane's gaze, she put on her red and black suit,  
>but left off the armbands. She silently left the room, not caring if Akane followed. She looked for Kasumi. First in the bathroom, then in her room.<p>

Kasumi's door was closed. Ranma felt Nabiki's cold gaze, but continued looking at the door. She knocked, waiting for a response. She heard movement on the other side and swallowed.

The door opened. Kasumi looked at Ranma sternly. She made no offer for Ranma to enter the room, nor did she dismiss the young girl. She just stood there, waiting.

Ranma looked at the floor. After a moment, she spoke in a shaky voice,  
>"Kasumi, I'm sorry about the way I treated you on the way home. You're trying to help me deal with the truth, and I'm not letting you. I don't deserve to be called a man, or a woman. I still want your help, but I don't know how to ask for it. I'm sorry."<p>

Kasumi softened her expression. "You just did, Ranma. I don't know how to address you anymore."

"However you want. I deserve the worst."

Kasumi looked at the young woman a moment. "All right, Ranma-chan. You need to rest for tomorrow. You have a long day of lessons."

"Thank you, Kasumi," Ranma turned to leave.

"Ranma-chan. I'm sorry for giving up on you. You've come back from other problems. I shouldn't doubt you now."

"Yes, you should."

With that, Ranma returned to Akane's room. She noticed Akane's smile, and returned a weak one of her own. The two girls prepared for bed in silence.  
>Akane was a little nervous changing in front of her roommate, but tolerated it. Akane knew Ranma wasn't seeing anything at the moment. Not even the floor she was looking at.<p>

Cologne sat at the table, listening to her great-granddaughter's sobbing.  
>"So, Son-in-law refused you. Not only that, but blamed you for his condition. He'll have to pay for that insult. HE was the one who destroyed the cure I offered.<p>

"Hmph! Now I'll have to find another way to get him. Great-granddaughter,  
>stop this crying. It does not become an Amazon warrior. We need to rest and plan for Son-in-law."<p>

"Yes, Great-grandmother."

Shampoo left for her room. Cologne continued to sit there, thinking about her revenge. She still wanted Ranma to marry Shampoo, but she would settle for his continued humiliation. Perhaps, if Son-in-law remained female,  
>then his current fiancee would reject him, forcing him to Shampoo. Cologne smiled. This new plan had merit, but needed work. She had time, though.<p>

Chapter 2 School Is Hell

Ranma walked slowly with Akane. Both girls had left home early, hoping to avoid Kunou. Ranma stared ahead, her hands in front of her, holding her bag.  
>She felt nervous. This wasn't the first time she went to school as a girl.<br>It was, however, the first time she willingly dressed as one.

Ranma felt fear creep over her. She shuddered and quickened her pace. Akane followed suit, frowning. The silence had become unbearable.

"Ranma, are you prepared for our teachers not believing us?"

"Yes. I have the extra uniform in the bag. I'm ready for the teachers, but not the rest of the class."

"I'm not either. Our best bet is to avoid Kunou and the other boys. We'll have to work on the girls, but they've been understanding."

"Only after beating me within an inch of my life."

"They did no such thing. You just didn't defend yourself. Anyway, we'd better be confident."

The two entered the school yard. Ranma nervously watched for Kunou. The few students already there paid little attention to them. Ranma relaxed a little, but still kept her guard up.

She and Akane entered the building. They made their way to the principal's office. The secretary looked up, surprised to see Akane and a new, red-  
>haired student. "What can I do for you, Akane?"<p>

"We'd like to see the principal."

"Shall I tell him it's about the new student with you?"

Ranma looked down at the floor. Akane's expression sobered more, "This is Ranma."

"Ranma? Saotome Ranma?"

"Hai!" replied Ranma softly.

"Oh! I thought Ranma was a 'he.'"

Ranma fidgeted while Akane sighed. She thought the secretary knew, like everyone else in school, about the Curse. "Normally, yes. That's why we came to see the principal."

"'Normally?'"

Ranma was quickly growing irritated. This was also annoying Akane. Akane made a deliberate effort to remain calm. "Are you aware of Ranma's curse?"

"Curse?" The secretary thought for a moment. She frowned, then her eyes grew. "I'm sorry, Ranma, Akane. I had forgotten. We rarely see you as a female, Ranma, I didn't recognize you. I'm sorry. I'll let the principal know you're here."

The woman went to another part of the office. Ranma and Akane relaxed a bit.  
>"For a moment, I thought Cologne had used the Formula 110 on her," sighed Ranma.<p>

Akane nervously touched her hair, remembering Shampoo's attack. Akane put her hand on Ranma's shoulder. The secretary returned, motioning them to follow. They complied, following her to a large office.

The principal motioned them to take a seat while he finished a phone call.  
>He hung up the phone and turned to the girls. "What can I do for you two?"<p>

Ranma spoke up, "We're here to let you know I'll be coming to school like this for a while."

"There IS a reason for this, right?"

"Yes. I've been locked into this form. If I try to become male, the pain is intolerable. I...I destroyed the only cure while trying to get it," Ranma said weakly.

"Destroyed the only cure? Why did you do that?"

Ranma took in a ragged breath, "I fought too well. My opponent, the one who locked me in this form, used the cure to taunt me. I...I lost control and..." Ranma finished the statement, gesturing to herself with her hands.

The principal looked at the two students a moment. "Are you prepared to participate in class as a girl, Ranma?"

"Yes. There is a class that boys take that I'm signed up for. Do I go ahead and take it?"

"I think we can make an exception for you, this time. The rest of your student career will have to be as a girl, though."

"Unless I find a cure," Ranma added hopefully.

The principal smiled, "Unless you find a cure. I'll let your teachers know of your current condition. If there are any problems with the students, let them handle it. Okay?"

"Thank you, Sensei," replied Ranma and Akane in unison, bowing deeply.

After the girls left the office, the principal looked up their schedules. He made a quick note on who their teachers were. He then left for the teachers lounge, hoping to catch as many of them there as he could.

He opened the door. Sure enough, most of Ranma's teachers were there. The first period teacher had already left. He'll find out soon enough. The other teachers started moving toward the door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have to talk to you about one of our students." The principal waited while the others calmed down. "Saotome Ranma came to me just a few minutes ago to explain that he will be coming to school as a girl for the foreseeable future."

The room began buzzing with rumors and speculations. The principal waited for a moment before taking charge again. "According to Ranma, someone managed to lock him into his current form. I know he's not telling me everything, but it is upsetting him. I'll try to find out more details, but for now, treat Ranma as normally as you can. Don't let the students get too out of hand."

The assembled teachers agreed and went on their way. The principal returned to his office. He thought about how he could confirm Ranma's story without being obvious. He could call Ranma's home, but that could be a mistake.  
>Especially if Ranma left home as a boy.<p>

He could call Dr. Ono Tofu, but that would be legally tricky. Ranma's history of violence towards the headmaster's son had the school preparing for legal actions. There was no real reason to add questions of confidentiality to the equation.

He could put subtle pressure on Ranma or Akane to make them confess. But if they caught on, he could loose his job and reputation. That was not an option at his age.

Still, Ranma had always been honest. When it became widely known that he had two forms, he went to great lengths not to abuse it. He remained a male student as much as he could. He often turned away when the females students looked at him in his female form.

The normally confident boy almost became a different person when he became a girl. While always confident in his varied skills, he was always self-  
>conscious when it came to dealing with the other students, especially the female students. Even during his swimming class.<p>

Something was definitely happening to Ranma. This much was certain. It was his duty, as principal, to see to the well being of his students. Even the most unusual ones. This duty included finding out what actually happened,  
>and possibly why.<p>

Ranma and Akane sat in their seats, tolerating the stares from the rest of the class. The teacher, apparently unaware of the entire situation, read the roll. Even when he reached a particular name, "Saotome Ranma?"

"Hai!" replied Ranma nervously.

The teacher looked up, not sure he heard the correct student. "Ranma?"

Ranma raised her hand slowly, trying to sound confident, "Hai."

The teacher contained his surprise. Up until three weeks before, Ranma had almost always been a boy. That last week before he missed classes, Ranma refused to wear the appropriate attire for a girl, even when threatened with disciplinary actions.

The teacher collected his wits before speaking, "I assume there is a reason for your change?"

"I'm locked in this form. Until I'm cured of either this condition, or the curse itself, I'll be coming to school like this."

"I see. Is there a cure?"

"The one that will unlock my curse was destroyed. The one that will cure me of my curse is currently out of reach."

"How is it out of your reach?"

"It's in China, somewhere. I don't have the money to look for it."

"I guess we'll just have to accept you as a girl until either cure takes place. As such, I expect you to behave appropriately. That goes for the rest of you."

Ranma sighed in relief. Akane smiled. She noted Ranma relaxing more.  
>Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad. They could at least have a normal day.<br>Not like when they had to worry about the rain, the fire pails, or other accidents.

The rest of the morning proceeded normally. At least as normally as could be expected at Furinkan High School. The teachers came and left with each period. They seemed a little surprised, but did not bother asking for details.

The lunch period finally came. Ranma and Akane remained in the room. They talked about the morning. Several other students watched the couple. They were wondering why those two weren't fighting over something.

Two of Akane's friends, Kyoko and Atsuki, came over to their friend. Ranma looked up and smiled warmly. Akane, too, smiled. The two friends joined the couple. Kyoko and Atsuki looked at each other nervously.

Kyoko leaned over to Akane, whispering, "Um...Akane, why is Ranma really dressing like this?"

Ranma dropped her sandwich on the floor when she heard this. She absently picked up the ruined food, her lunch bag, and her drink. She went over to the window, leaving the three friends to stare at her.

Akane turned to her friend, her anger showing, "Why ask me? Ranma was right here. You should have asked her!"

Akane moved over to Ranma. She noticed a completely neutral expression on Ranma's face. She took a deep breath before speaking, " What are you feeling?"

Ranma remained silent. Akane began to get angry. Before she could say anything, Kyoko interrupted, "Ranma, I'm really sorry. I...we thought you were playing a joke. Please, we know how you feel about your girl half.  
>I'm sorry."<p>

Ranma's face was still neutral as she faced the deeply bowing girls. She finally sighed, "As much as I want to, I can't be mad. The way I've acted,  
>you have every right to be suspicious."<p>

Kyoko and Atsuki looked at each other in surprise. To their knowledge, Ranma had never really done anything to make the girls angry at him, except the first time he went into the locker room as a girl. That was when they turned on him, nearly beating someone who could defeat Kunou without a weapon.

Akane, too, had a surprised look on her face. She realized Ranma was still feeling guilty about the way she treated Kasumi the week before. This did not make Akane feel comfortable. She patiently waited for Ranma to say more.  
>As did her friends.<p>

It was then that she concluded Ranma wouldn't talk anymore. She was relieved, and surprised, to see Kyoko and Atsuki pull up chairs next to them.  
>Again, she asked Ranma, "How do you feel?"<p>

Ranma's expression remained neutral as she spoke, "Alone. After roll call,  
>I felt relaxed. I wasn't worrying about who I was. Heh! I usually don't worry about that in class, anyway.<p>

"I usually worry, about this time, anyway, about Kunou, Ryoga, Kodachi, or Shampoo." Ranma shuddered, but continued, "Now, I'm worried about getting through the day. Kyoko, you've shown me I still don't belong. That hurt, a lot. It hurt more than the idea of me remaining this way forever."

With that, Ranma began to laugh. At first it started as a chuckle. It quickly grew into a near maniacal laugh. Akane froze in fear. Kyoko and Atsuki were stunned. The rest of the class stared, unable to comprehend the situation.

Ranma calmed down enough to speak, "My God! I sound like Kodachi."

Ranma began to cry. Akane held her fiancee for several minutes, her own tears flowing freely. The students who remained in the room stared at the couple. Several of the boys looked on in disbelief. Several of the girls looked on with disgust. Kyoko and Atsuki looked on with sympathy.

For Ranma to say and do what she just did was unthinkable. Kyoko had always thought Ranma to be an unfeeling and uncaring. He seemed obsessed with his manhood. This opinion changed little when she found out Ranma had two forms.  
>Now, she saw something else. What, she wasn't sure, but is was enough to question her earlier assessments.<p>

Atsuki, on the other hand, had always thought of Ranma as strange. She could tell he cared for Akane, but was always puzzled by the way he treated her.  
>Often insulting her or ignoring her efforts to help. She often wondered if a lot of it had to do with his Curse. Seeing Ranma's reaction meant her assessment was correct, in a way. The Curse had affected Ranma, but in a what way, she was not sure.<p>

Ranma eventually regained her composure. She left her lunch alone as she stared out the window, ignoring the world around her. Occasionally she answered questions, usually after coaxing from Akane.

They soon returned to their seats. Ranma was surprised, and pleased, when Kyoko and Atsuki thanked her. The students quickly fell into the afternoon routine.

It was time for the physical education class. This was the class Ranma felt most comfortable in, no matter what gender. She entered the girls locker room. She was about to move to a quiet corner when several girls screamed and covered themselves.

Acting on instinct, Ranma jumped to the side of the door, her back to the girls. She was in her ready position. She was bewildered when no one was there. It wasn't until one of the more dressed girls came over that she realized they screamed at her.

"What do you think you're doing, MISTER Saotome?"

Ranma had been in the room before, usually after most of the girls had left.  
>She realized, no one was buying her story. She figured a few wouldn't, but that most of them would at least tolerate her. How could she prove to her classmates that she was telling the truth.<p>

With the realization she couldn't, she hung her head and left the room. She sat on the bench next to the door. She buried her head into her hands, no longer wanting to face the class.

Several girls left the room. All of them glaring at Ranma. It wasn't until Akane sat next to her that she realized the room was empty. Because Akane was still in her regular uniform, she figured they'd be late.

They quickly changed and went to the field where the rest of the class sat.  
>The teacher patiently waited for them. The boys were already jogging around the track. The girls sat in the field, waiting for something.<p>

Ranma and Akane sat next to Kyoko and Atsuki. The instructor waited a moment before speaking, "It has come to my attention that Saotome Ranma is a girl.  
>That means she has to change with the girls, participate in girls'<br>activities, and be one of the girls. Do I make myself clear?"

The class responded in unison, "Hai, Sensei!"

"Good. Now jog a lap. Saotome, I'd like to talk with you."

The girls jogged their lap while the teacher talked with Ranma. "Why aren't you a boy?"

"I'm stuck like this. When I try to change back, the pain is incredible. I can only tolerate cool water. The only way I can get relief from the pain is being in this form. I don't want to be like this."

"How long will you remain like this?"

"I don't know. The one cure I know of was destroyed."

"Why?"

"I lost control during the fight, and destroyed it while trying to get it."

"Would that have cured you altogether?"

"No. It'd just unlock my curse. The real cure is in China, out of my reach."

"I see. I'd like to hear the story sometime, when you're ready. With your skills and training, I'm surprised you lost control. We'll just have to learn to deal with this. Now jog your lap."

"Hai!"

I hope you get help soon, Ranma. None of us can deal with this for very long.

Ranma, Akane, Kyoko, and Atsuki were leaving the school grounds. Ranma was in an even more foul mood. Her experience in gym class had been less than encouraging. Akane shared her fiancee's frustrations. Her two friends were understanding, if not entirely sympathetic.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the dreaded shout, "Akane! My Pig-tailed Goddess! How I have longed for thee these weeks gone by."

Kunou rushed in, hoping to embrace his two favorite people. Kyoko and Atsuki backed off. Ranma cursed under her breath, "I don't need this!"

Kunou noticed Ranma's uniform. "Oh wondrous fate! You now attend this glorious school. I shall date thee and show you this venerable institution."

Ranma ducked under Kunou's embrace. She let loose a couple of punches to his ribs with an audible cracking sound. Kunou lost his breath. His eyes bulged in surprise. Ranma spun on the balls of her feet, grabbed Kunou's outstretched arms, and flipped him to the ground. A sickening popping sound was heard when he hit the ground, arms flailing loosely, dislocated.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" yelled Ranma.

The remaining students watched the attack. They had no real idea what had happened. They knew the red headed Ranma was an object of Kunou's desires.  
>They also knew the male Ranma competed with Kunou for Akane's attention.<p>

They watched the red head storm off, followed by Akane. They saw Nabiki sneak off after them. They then moved over to Kunou. He gasped for air.  
>When he got his breath back, he screamed in shear tormented pain.<p>

Akane and Nabiki caught up with Ranma. They watched her carefully, not wanting to intrude. They followed her as she approached doctor Tofu's clinic. The three entered the building.

Dr. Tofu met them warmly, ignoring Ranma's anger, "What can I do for you,  
>Ranma?"<p>

"Find a way to cure me. You must know something that old Ghoul ain't tellin'  
>us."<p>

"Ranma, have a seat. Akane, Nabiki, I'd like you to listen to this as well.  
>I can't reverse the Cat's Tongue. It can be done, but I don't have the skills or experience. I am currently looking for the formula for the Phoenix Pill.<p>

"I have several friends helping me. I've only told them I have two patients who are afflicted, a male and female. I hope to hear from them soon. If you want cured sooner, you'll have to talk to the Amazon."

"I can't. If I go, she'll want me to marry Shampoo. I already told Shampoo I never wanted to see her again," replied Ranma softly.

"I see. Frankly, Ranma, I would have to say you'll remain like this for a long time, maybe the rest of your life. There is a small chance you'll come out of this by yourself. It may take months, or years. It's a slim chance because of the depth of the pressure point and the skill of the Amazon. Has she given you any indication of how old she is?"

"I think she's about 175 years old. She keeps changing her years of experience. I just picked a reasonable age. If it helps, she claims not to have expected the Cat-fu."

"I'm sorry, Ranma, but your Cat-fu has not been seen in over two hundred years. I, by myself, can't cure you. What I can do is make it so you can tolerate warmer water. Not enough to make you transform, but enough to warm you a bit. The temperature will be like that of a small puddle warmed by the sun all day."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"That's great!" exclaimed Akane. "Now you can relax easier."

"Like I can relax. Nearly every girl in school thinks I'm lying. The teachers aren't sure they believe me. They're just humoring me."

"Grow up, Ranma! You've never lied to them before. Why would they think you are now?" blurted Nabiki.

Before Ranma could answer, Tofu spoke up, "I think you're both right. You're too honest, Ranma. The teachers will believe you, to a point. But they'll become suspicious if you keep coming as a girl. Wait here, I want to make a phone call."

When he left the room, Nabiki leaned over to Ranma menacingly, "What did you do to Kunou?"

"I stopped him from embracing me. I was not in the mood to be touched by him."

"You broke his arms, Ranma. Didn't you see them flop to the ground? I HEARD THEM POP FROM WHERE I STOOD! You could have killed him!" responded Nabiki,  
>almost ready to tear into Ranma.<p>

"I didn't know. I just reacted."

"My God! You have a temper every bit as bad as Akane's. No one could stop you if you were ever truly angry."

Akane sat in her chair. She started piecing together what Nabiki was saying with how Ranma had been acting for the last week. It was coming together.  
>The connection between the words and the actions.<p>

Suddenly, she looked down at her hands. How many times had she hit Ranma out of anger? She'd lost count. Too often was her conclusion. How many times had he been angry? That was a more difficult answer. Once, maybe twice.

Was today the third time? She'd often seen him mad. That was a common state, especially towards his father. But she'd never really seen him truly angry. This was the first time she realized what anger could do.

This scared her. She began thinking, desperately, where did her anger come from. When she found the answer that could not be tossed aside, she began sobbing.

Ranma and Nabiki turned to her. Nabiki flashed anger at Ranma. Ignoring it,  
>Ranma moved to her fiancee. Akane leaned into Ranma, her sobs giving way to free flowing tears. Ranma tenderly held Akane.<p>

Nabiki glared at them. She noted how Ranma was holding Akane, trying to soothe her. She cares. Everything has been a pretense.

Doctor Tofu entered the room. Seeing Akane, he asked them, "What happened?"

"I don't know. One second, Nabiki and I are arguing. The next, Akane's crying."

Tofu sat patiently. Eventually, Akane settled down. She refused to answer questions, saying she had a lot to think about. Ranma and Tofu left it at that. Nabiki, on the other hand, badgered Ranma into apologizing.

"Nabiki! Ranma did nothing to hurt me. She actually helped me. I...I can't talk about it right now. Thank you, Ranma."

Both girls looked at her, confused. Dr. Tofu sat there, pondering what had happened. He put his hand on Akane's shoulder, "I'm glad your feeling better, Akane. If you need to talk, I'm here. That goes for you two, as well."

"Thank you, Dr. Tofu."

"Please, just Tofu. That goes for all of you. Ranma, I spoke with your principal. You were right. I'm going to send him a folder with information about your condition and what I know of your curse. I'd like to go over it with you tomorrow before we deliver it."

"Thank you."

"You'd better get home. It looks like you three have a lot to talk about."

The three girls thanked him again and left the clinic. Each girl walked a respectable distance from each other. None of them spoke to each other.  
>Each was lost in her own thoughts.<p>

They finally reached the dojo. They announced their return and entered the house. Kasumi met them at the door. She had a curious expression on her face.

"Kunou Tatewaki is here. He wants to talk to you, Ranma. His arms are bandaged and in slings. He is also having problems breathing. Before you meet him, I have to know what happened."

Ranma hung her head, "Today was a disaster. When we were about to leave,  
>Kunou spouted something about dating me and showing me the school. I just snapped and attacked. I told him never to touch me again."<p>

"Oh my! We need to talk about your anger. Talk to Kunou and apologize,"  
>commanded Kasumi.<p>

"Yes, Kasumi," replied Ranma meekly.

She entered the family room. Kunou sat at the table, staring at the pond.  
>Tendou Soun was also at the table, drinking tea. Ranma carefully moved across the room. She sat directly across from Kunou.<p>

"My fair Pig-tailed Goddess, why did you attack me so?"

"First, I ain't a goddess, or a girl. I'm a man. Second, I got a name:  
>Saotome Ranma. Third, I've had a really bad day."<p>

Kunou stared at Ranma for a long moment. It appeared that he was finally making certain connections. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"About you touching me?"

Kunou nodded.

"Yes."

"Am I that undesirable?"

"To me, yes. The entire school knows I am the Saotome Ranma you hate. Your rival for Akane. They also know I am your 'Pig-tailed Goddess.' They laugh at you, more out of pity than humor."

"How can this be? My beautiful Goddess and my most hated foe being one in the same?"

"We've explained this to you and you have watched it occur several times. I am a man. While in China, I was cursed with this body. Certain events have led to my being locked in this body. I can't change back."

"How can you call your body a curse? I will have that knave's head for doing this to your innocent mind!" Kunou's mind seemed to lock out any further rationality.

Ranma was about to grab Kunou when Kasumi's subtle cough stopped her.  
>"Because I am a man, I cannot be interested in other men. That is all you need to know. Don't try to touch me without my permission. I don't want to hurt you again. I was too angry today to know what I was doing. For that,<br>I am sorry."

Kunou sat there for several long moments. Rationality was returning to him.  
>Not once did his Pig-tailed Girl ever apologize to him. Until now, her speech and manners were much like his hated foe. They never seemed to be together, yet they were connected. They shared the same name and the same affinity for Chinese clothing.<p>

The pieces finally locked into place. His rational mind broke through. He finally spoke, "By my honor, Saotome Ranma, I will honor your request not to touch you. I will also cease my attacks on your male self. You have shown me compassion and restraint, qualities I have rarely seen in anyone. Even myself.

"I have but one question: what will happen to your engagement to Akane?"

Soun spit out the tea he had just sipped. Ranma sat there, remarkably calm.  
>"I am honor bound to marry Akane. We have not discussed anything. I...am in no condition to fulfill that honor at the moment. I ask that you honor our engagement, as the others have."<p>

Kunou bowed, "I will honor both of your requests, though it leaves me...  
>hollow."<p>

"It is no worse than what I feel."

"I will see you in the morrow, Saotome." Kunou bowed again and left.

Kasumi stood in the doorway, smiling. Nabiki looked dumbfounded. Akane was surprised. Tears came down Soun's face, "I'm proud of you, Son."

"That was incredible, Ranma. I didn't know you could hold back like that,"  
>stated Akane.<p>

"Thank you, Nabiki," Ranma said with a relieved look on her face.

"You're...you're welcome, Ranma. We still have a lot to talk about, but you did very well."

"Where's Pop?" Ranma asked, still somewhat withdrawn.

Soun sobered. "He left on a training mission earlier this morning. I don't expect him back anytime soon. If you are going to go through with the marriage to Akane, you'll have to move back to your old room."

"Father, there are still things Ranma needs to learn. It would be best if she stayed with Akane. Besides, you don't want to imply you don't trust them," interjected Kasumi.

Soun sputtered, "No, of course not. It's just that it's not proper for a man to be sleeping with his fiancee before they're married."

"But Daddy, Ranma's not a man at the moment," countered Nabiki. "It wouldn't be 'proper' for her to sleep in the same room as her future sisters-in-law,  
>would it?"<p>

Soun turned red, "Your right. Ranma has her own bed. As long as she sleeps in it and behaves herself, I guess I can allow it. The sooner she has her own room, though, the better."

All four girls chimed in, "Yes, Father."

Soun smiled. Ranma called him "Father." It felt good, even though she may have added sarcasm. Soun was now a happy man. He had to tell his friend that their children had accepted the engagement completely. Ranma's current problem was now insignificant compared to the joy of the families being united.

Ranma sat on the floor in Akane's room. Akane sat on her bed. Kasumi and Nabiki sat in chairs. Ranma had no expression in her face, despite being happy earlier. Akane explained what happened that day. Nabiki added, in detail, the incident with Kunou.

Kasumi responded in her customary way, "Oh my! It's a wonder you hadn't hurt him earlier. Now, about your anger. You can't keep it penned up, nor can you release it the way you did, either. We have to find a way to vent it without hurting anyone."

"I could do various kata when I'm not in the dojo or another, suitable place."

"That would be good. You do need to keep up with your training. You seem happiest when you're working out. But, more importantly, you now have a hope of being cured. And right now, a little hope is better than none."

"Yes. I do feel better, but I still feel...empty. Hopeless. Alone."

Kasumi frowned. "You have a family here, Ranma. Whether you are a boy or girl, you have a home with us."

Akane smiled, "That's right. Just don't expect me to go easy on you now that you're a girl. I might be able to beat you in a rematch."

"You wish!. I'm still faster than you are," replied Ranma with a smile.

"That's good to know. As a member of this family, you'll have to pull your own weight. No more freeloading."

Akane turned to her older sister, "Nabiki!"

"She's right, Akane. If I'm to belong, I need to help out more. Isn't that what you wanted to begin with, Kasumi?"

Kasumi blinked her eyes. She smiled softly. "No, Ranma. I wanted you to be able to live with yourself. If you helped out the family, I felt you would be helping yourself by not concentrating on your condition."

"Money is my area, Ranma, that was what I was referring to. Somehow, you have to start contributing money to the family."

"All right."

An uneasy mood hung in the room. It wasn't the depression from the previous week. Nor was it the joy at the news Ranma had a chance at being cured. It was more a resignation.

"Kasumi, do you know where Pop went?"

Kasumi looked at Ranma, evaluating her. "As Father said, he went on a training mission. He said he would not be back for several months. I'm sorry, Ranma, I can't say more."

"I understand. If you'll excuse me," Ranma said as she stood, moving to the open window, "I have some things to think about." She leapt out the window and up to the roof.

The Tendou Sisters sat in the room, staring at the window. Kasumi broke the silence, "I hope she doesn't ruin her uniform."

Akane and Nabiki stared at their sister, dumbfounded. Akane collected her thoughts first, "Why did Ranma's father leave?"

Kasumi got up and closed the window. She turned to her sisters, "He is ashamed at how Ranma is behaving. He claims to be seeking a cure, but I think he is running away. Father is a little better. The reasons Ranma is staying here are because of school, she needs help adjusting to her physical condition, and she needs moral support. Those are the reasons I gave our fathers."

"So Daddy would have thrown Ranma out as well," commented Nabiki.

"Yes. They are ashamed at Ranma for not being able to regain her manhood.  
>That's when I gave those reasons. It was wrong of her father to take her to China like he did. It's wrong for him to abandon her now. She needs a place she can be herself, whether it is as a man or as a woman.<p>

"I do hope, with all of my heart, Ranma is cured. I want her happy. I want the family to be happy."

"So we should probably include Ranma in more of our activities," commented Akane as she looked out the window.

Kasumi nodded.

"Won't that change him into her? That's something he doesn't want. I don't think we want that either," commented Nabiki.

"I don't know. If we're careful, Ranma will remain the boy we know. If we make the wrong move, we'll lose him to a new person. A person who'll probably hate us. At the moment, Ranma's greatest need is not going to be met."

"What's that?" asked Akane.

"She doesn't have anyone to train with."

"What about his friend, Ryoga?" asked Nabiki.

"He seems to have difficulty going from place to place. Yes, he's strong and they've known each other a long time, but I don't know."

"How about you, Akane? You two have fought quite a bit," Nabiki commented.

Akane looked at her hands. She shuddered, remembering what she discovered about herself. "I don't know anymore. She beat me like I was standing still. She's often told me I'm in her way."

"Well, let's think about it. You both need the exercise. Maybe Father can help."

"There's still something we need to address, Ranma's comments about her engagement to Akane. Daddy'll be telling Saotome-san. You know those two will want the wedding immediately," stated Nabiki.

"Oh my! That would cause problems, not just for Ranma, but for you, Akane.  
>How do you feel about this?"<p>

"I don't know. My heart leapt when she said she'd marry me, even if it was a matter of honor. We've shared a lot this last week. Even if she were cured,  
>I think she'd still marry me. The strange thing is, it no longer matters to me which she is."<p>

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Nabiki.

"Well, didn't you once suggest interesting combinations and that we'd never be bored?" replied Akane evenly.

Nabiki blushed.

"To set the record straight, Nabiki, I prefer the male Ranma. I just don't know yet what to do if he can't return. I love him. I want him to be happy.  
>Like she said, though, we haven't discussed anything and she's in no condition to marry me."<p>

"I'm glad you're not rushing these thoughts. Still, it will be hard on all of us if Ranma can't be cured. We've accepted her into our family, without help from our fathers. I would suggest we treat her like another sister,  
>keeping in mind she's a boy," offered Kasumi.<p>

"Well, we've referred to Ranma as both he and she while talking about her current gender. We're going to have to come up with a solution. Either way we go, we could cause more problems than we solve," observed Nabiki.

"True. As always, we have to be careful. We may need to talk to Ranma about this," replied Kasumi.

Ranma lay on the roof, waiting for the sun to set. She had had a terrible day. It started out reasonably well. The school accepted her explanation,  
>but did not truly believe it. The female students were outright hostile toward her, even after her explanation. The guys were trying to get information on the locker room, even hints about what their girlfriends looked like undressed.<p>

Then to top it off, Kunou made another unwanted advance. Ranma reacted with pure rage, something she was trained never to do. Now, her father had left,  
>abandoning her when she needed him the most.<p>

Tofu had given here encouragement. There was a chance the Cat's Tongue would wear off, but the odds were slim. Tofu also said he had friends helping him find the cure. Then there was Kunou's agreement to stop harassing her and Akane. This, topped with Kasumi's statement about a home, made Ranma's day better.

Ranma smiled to herself. Despite the argument they had the other day, Kasumi still wanted her around. It was Akane, however, that had her wondering.

Akane cried at Tofu's. It was obvious to everyone it was something Ranma said or did. It was also startling to find out it helped Akane. Ranma determined she had to find out what it was that made Akane cry.

There was a movement to the right. Ranma looked over, expecting to see Akane or Ryoga. Instead, horror flooded her. She saw a white cat with a purple mane and hair ribbons.

Ranma leapt to her feet, almost falling from the roof. A horrendous scream left her. She jumped blindly from the roof. The cat quickly followed. As Ranma hit the ground as Akane came out of the house.

She was almost out the outer patio door when she was almost hit by the panicked Ranma. She noticed the cat following Ranma. It stopped at the sight of Akane. Akane's anger built within her. She did not care this time.

"What do you want, Shampoo? Ranma told you never to come back!"

The cat looked at Ranma, sadly. It turned and left the yard, looking back before dropping over the wall.

Akane turned to see the terrified Ranma peeking out from behind Kasumi.  
>Akane choked, You should see yourself, Ranma. This isn't you. Slowly,<br>Ranma moved to Akane.

"Thanks, Akane."

"No problem. She'll be back, you know."

"Uh huh."

Kasumi frowned. There was something new to the task. She needed to help Ranma get over her fear of cats. She scolded herself for not realizing that Cologne's actions made Ranma worse.

It was becoming apparent that Ranma was becoming more like a dependent child than a confident sixteen year old girl. Her confidence shattered in a single day. This bothered Kasumi greatly. Something had to be done. The problem,  
>now, was how to fix things.<p>

Chapter 3 Sisters

Ranma sat with Tofu in his office. She held a copy of her file he was sending to the school. She read the information. So far, she understood exactly what was being said. She was also pleased at how accurate, yet concealed, it was.

"Well, I've included the facts. I left out the names of your assailants. I believe that will satisfy everyone. Don't you agree?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tell me, Ranma, how are you holding up?"

Ranma sighed, looking at the floor, "I'm still mad. I hate Cologne and Shampoo for what's happened. Though, Shampoo can't really be blamed. She is trouble, but she doesn't really mean any harm.

"Cologne is the one who's pushed this. She really didn't give me much choice about things. Because of her, I'm stuck this way. Pop says she can't get the cure for a long time. I...I don't want to pay the price of the cure.

"I also feel alone. Pop left yesterday. He claims he's training and that he'll be gone for a few months. I don't exactly believe it. He may be back,  
>but that'd be to see if I've changed back into a boy."<p>

"Why do you think that?"

"Ever since we've been cursed, he has refused to look at me in this form for very long. The first two weeks weren't bad, because we were running from Shampoo. We didn't have time to change. Since arriving here, if I've remained this way for more than a few hours, he disappears. He only tolerated me the last month because there was a chance for me being cured,  
>and I learned a new technique.<p>

"What's even worse, he spends more time on his own as a damn panda than I have as a girl. And he has the nerve to call me immature and not being man enough to handle problems! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be like this."

Tofu looked at Ranma, his expression neutral. "I haven't heard from any of my friends and colleagues yet. And from what we talked about yesterday, I think it would be best if you adjusted. Please, Ranma, hear me out.

"You'll be going through some difficult times with your body. We know that you're mind is still that of a boy. We also know that your body is 100%  
>female. I don't think your father can handle this. He may be feeling guilty and ashamed, so he is seeking a way to deal with his feelings. Don't judge him too harshly.<p>

"Also, Tendou-san has had no experience raising sons. He's still not recovered from his wife's death. Your being a girl is taking a toll on him as well. He is lucky to have Kasumi there to help. And you're lucky to have her, Akane, and Nabiki as well.

"Kasumi will be excellent at making you feel comfortable about your body, but I think she might be too willing to help your mind, as well. The two have to be in balance, but she may be too eager. She means well, and always has.  
>She's intelligent enough to know and understand the risks."<p>

"We had this argument the other night. I came down on her pretty hard."

"I see. Ranma, if you need someone to talk to, about anything, please come to me. I may not have all of the answers you're looking for, but I'm here to help."

"Thanks."

"Well, you'd better be off to school."

Ranma left Tofu's office. She was feeling better. She moved quickly toward the school. She still had to meet Akane at the principal's office. She still had about ten minutes, but she wanted to be there on time.

Suddenly she leapt to the top of the fence. Her mind went into battle mode.  
>She wasn't aware of it until it happened. The wall crumbled before her. She heard a familiar deep voice, "What's the matter, Ranma? Trying to skip out on our man to man fight again?"<p>

"Lissen up, Ryoga, I ain't got the time! We can talk, or fight, after school."

"We fight now!" Ryoga yelled as he started to throw fast punches.

Ranma easily dodged the blows. She was not comfortable fighting in her uniform. She wanted to end this fast. She used her amaguriken to stun Ryoga, sending him toward a water fountain.

The fountain was in front of Akane and Nabiki. Ranma cursed, leaping to catch Ryoga. She set him on the edge of the fountain. The sisters saw the friends, and stared at them.

"What do you think you're doing, Ranma?" Akane asked, annoyed.

"Training!" Ranma said with a smile. "I was talking to Ryoga about training,  
>and he got a little excited. Right?"<p>

Ryoga looked at Ranma, noting her glare. "Right. I'll see ya at the dojo tonight."

"You do know the way, don't you?" asked Ranma.

"Like the back of my hand."

"Tell ya what: stay in that clinic all day. I'll pick you up there. Tell Tofu you're waiting for me. He'll understand.," stated Ranma.

"Okay. See ya!" Ryoga got up and walked away, in the opposite direction.

Ranma sighed, "So much for tonight."

"Did you bully him again?" asked Akane.

"No. He attacked me. I asked him to wait, but he kept coming. Sorry."

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to get to school," stated Nabiki.

Ranma was relieved. At least now she had a reprieve from Akane's anger. She could use the classes to deflect it. It also gave her time to figure out what to do about Ryoga.

Cologne watched the fight from a light pole. She had been watching Ranma for the last week. She noted that his father had left while Ranma was in school.  
>She had also noted the reaction of Kunou. This surprised her. The second time Ranma surprised her.<p>

This was not good. For a matriarch to be surprised by a male, especially an outsider, was intolerable. It showed weakness. She could not allow any weaknesses. She had found a strong mate for her strong great-granddaughter.

She jumped for the pole. She intercepted Ryoga. He seemed confused. Not so much at her, but at the events of the past few minutes.

Cologne stopped him. "You look like you need help with Ranma."

"If he'd just stay put, I know I could beat him, eventually."

"So, you doubt yourself? Even against a female?"

Ryoga fumed, "I don't care what body he takes, he ain't no girl. I'm confused as to why he's dressing like that, though."

Cologne pondered how to respond to that statement. She remembered her new plan: humiliate Ranma into marrying Shampoo. "Perhaps he has grown fond of being a girl. I don't think she's interested in fighting anymore. Is that what you noticed?"

Ryoga stared at the woman. "Somehow, I doubt that. One thing about Ranma,  
>he doesn't like his female body. He'll use it, but he doesn't like it. And when it comes to fighting, Ranma doesn't back down. He won't start one,<br>unless he has to, but he'd never back down."

Cologne narrowed her eyes. This one is not as stupid as I thought. "Why did you fight Son-in-law, then?"

"We have a lot to settle. Certain challenges have yet to be settled."

Cologne smiled, "I see. I'll train you so that, with one touch, you can defeat Son-in-law."

Ryoga pondered the offer. "I can't. Ranma asked me for help. I might be able to settle the challenges while helping him."

"But he embarrassed you in front of the woman you love. That, alone, is reason to accept my training. If you defeat Son-in-law, the girl will be yours."

Ryoga grinned widely. "I'll accept your training. When do we start?"

Cologne smiled. "We start Friday. I will meet you at the Nekohanten Cafe Thursday night. You will have then to fight Ranma. If you are not at the Cafe by sundown Thursday, I will send my great-grandmother after you."

Ryoga nodded. He started off again. Cologne pointed him in the right direction. He thanked her and went to Tofu's.

Son-in-law has devoted friends. To bad they are easy to manipulate. He will be disappointed when he loses his fiancee. But at least Shampoo will have a worthy man, and I the perfect tool. Cologne thought, cackling on her way back to the Cafe.

Ranma sat in class. The teacher had noticed she was still a girl. It didn't bother Ranma this time. By tomorrow, the teachers would accept Ranma's condition. At the moment, she was trying to figure out what to do about Ryoga.

He didn't know she lost the cure. Only her red hair clued him in on who she was. Still, Ryoga was by no means the brightest person she knew, but he was intelligent enough to plan his attacks. He often had trouble executing them,  
>though. This meant that Ryoga would eventually realize Ranma was stuck as a girl.<p>

Ranma's thoughts were interrupted when everyone broke for lunch. Kyoko and Atsuki joined her and Akane. She smiled at them. They returned the smile genuinely.

"Rumor has it that Upperclassman Kunou has given up on both of you. I figured he'd give up on Ranma and go all out for you, Akane," commented Atsuki.

"I would have thought so, too. But you wouldn't believe what Ranma did when Kunou came over," responded Akane enthusiastically.

Kyoko and Atsuki turned to Ranma, expecting an immediate response. Ranma,  
>who was following the conversation while eating, paused. She lowered the platter of rice and her chopsticks. She looked at the two girls squarely in the eyes, "I calmly told him that I was his hated foe, 'the knave Saotome Ranma,' as well as his 'Pig-tailed Goddess,' that I was stuck like this and had no interest in boys."<p>

Ranma paused, noting their interest and excitement. "I also told him I would marry Akane." The girls gaped at Ranma as she continued, "I told him I'd appreciate it if he wouldn't pursue us anymore. I also apologized for dislocating his arms."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at their facial expressions. She quickly glanced at Akane, noting a look she had seen once before. It was a look Akane had when she was around Tofu. Ranma pushed the thought aside.

Kyoko and Atsuki prompted her for more. "He simply vowed, on his honor, to uphold those requests and the request not to touch me. He said he'd see me today, but that'll be after school."

"I can't believe it. After you nearly killed him, you 'calmly' talked to him?" asked Kyoko.

Ranma lowered her head, the enthusiasm of the story left her. "Nabiki yelled at me for that. And after that, Kasumi ordered me to apologize. I, sorta,  
>didn't have anything left."<p>

The two friends looked at Akane. She nodded seriously. Atsuki spoke up, "If you dislocated his arms, and he calmly talked with you, then you must have given him brain damage."

"Well, I've been told boys don't think with their heads. Maybe his brains were in that boken of his," Ranma replied with a smile.

Kyoko and Atsuki looked at each other in shock. Akane frowned, hitting her fiancee in the arm. Ranma continued smiling. Soon, all four girls began laughing. Several of their classmates looked on, surprised at the quartet's actions.

Ranma entered the dressing room. She still received hostile looks, but no one actually protested. This pleased Ranma. At least she could relax a little. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she moved to a quiet corner, but she tolerated the stares.

She started to undress, still slightly nervous. Kasumi had encouraged her to change in front of Akane, Nabiki, and herself when she tried on new clothes.  
>This eased her stress.<p>

Akane came in and started changing quickly. Both Ranma and Akane heard a remark dripping with contempt, "Look at him trying to pass himself off as a girl."

Akane turned to the speaker, her anger showing. Ranma put her hand on Akane's shoulder. "It's okay, Akane. I already know I'm not welcome here.  
>I don't think I ever will be," Ranma said coldly and audibly.<p>

Akane's anger quickly subsided, replaced by concern. She looked at Ranma,  
>noting the neutral expression. It was obvious Ranma would cry were it not for her male pride. Akane also noted the girl's reaction: the look of triumph.<p>

Akane and Ranma finished dressing. They proceeded to the field with the rest of the class. Ranma still wore her neutral expression. Akane could sense Ranma withdrawing even more. She took Ranma's hand in hers. Ranma offered no resistance, pleasing Akane greatly.

"Ranma, don't shut us out. Just because they don't want to understand,  
>doesn't mean I don't. You still have a family that wants to help."<p>

Ranma relaxed her body, but not her expression. "I guess you're right. I should feel lucky. At least they're not trying to force a transformation. I should be relieved they're tolerating me."

"That's better. We've got things to do after school, so you'd better be alert."

Ranma smiled slightly, "All right."

Ranma and Akane prepared to leave school. They were making their way to the gate when Kunou appeared in front of them. "I greet thee, Saotome Ranma-san,  
>Tendou Akane-san. There is a foul rumor about that you are being treated unfairly, Ranma-san. Is that true?"<p>

Ranma shook the surprise from her head. This had to be Nabiki's doing. "It is, Kunou-san."

"Is it also true it is the fairer sex responsible for this mistreatment?"

"It is."

By now, a large crowd had gathered, expecting to see the usual fight. Those near the trio were surprised at what they were hearing. The rest could only speculate.

Kunou looked over the crowd quickly. He raised his voice, "Saotome Ranma is a man of honor. Despite my past claims, I have learned of, and recognize,  
>his honor, no matter what body he wears. I, Kunou Tatewaki, stake mine own honor on this!"<p>

Everyone's jaws dropped, including Ranma's and Akane's. Before Kunou could say or do anything, Ranma bowed deeply. In a voice only he could hear,  
>"Thank you, Kunou Tatewaki-san. You have inspired me to be more forgiving."<p>

Kunou returned the bow. "You have helped me regain a sense of balance. I merely repay the honor."

Both warriors stood. Kunou turned, heading for the gate. Ranma and Akane also moved to the gate, not listening to the crowd. They quickly caught up with Kunou. He slowed his pace to theirs, maintaining a slight lead.

Ranma broke the silence, "We're going to Tofu's clinic to meet a friend of mine. I'd like you to join us."

"Is that wise, Saotome-san?"

Ranma thought for a brief moment. "I need your help. I would like to discuss it with you and my friend. I would also like to thank you, again,  
>for your help."<p>

"That would be acceptable. And, you are welcome. Truth to tell, I found it difficult to address you as a man. It took a lot of convincing from Nabiki.  
>I see thy honor, but..."<p>

Ranma looked down at herself. "It's hard for me to look at myself like this every morning. It was easier when I had the chance to change. I knew it was temporary. Now, I'm not so sure..."

Akane took Ranma's hand. Kunou noticed, but said nothing. They entered Tofu's. Ryoga greeted them warmly. He eyed Kunou coldly, though. Tofu entered the room smiling. "How was your day, Ranma?"

"Much better. I hope Ryoga hasn't caused any problems."

"No problems. I understand he's going to help you train while your father's away."

"Yes. We might be in later tonight."

"That'll be fine. I'll talk to you then."

The young people left the clinic, heading for the dojo. Kunou looked at how serious Ranma and Akane were. He could hold his curiosity no longer, "When did your father leave?"

Ranma stiffened. "Yesterday, during school. I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask."

"I...understand."

They entered the dojo, announcing their return. Kasumi greeted them warmly.  
>She offered them tea before going to the dojo itself. They watched Soun finish up his exercises.<p>

"Ah! You're back. Are you ready to start?"

Ranma and Akane looked surprised. It was then that they heard Kasumi, "They just came home, Father. They also have guests. Are you going to train with Ranma?" she asked Ryoga.

"Yes, Kasumi."

"Are you feeling better, Kunou-san?"

"Much, thank you."

Kasumi smiled and set down two bundles of clothes. Akane rose, taking one of the bundles with her to the dressing room. Ranma turned to Kunou.

"Since my old man is gone, I'm going to need people I can train with. Ryoga,  
>I thought of you 'cause we're old friends and we can't really hurt each other. Kunou, I'd like you to train with us, when you've healed. It won't be easy, for either of us, but I need all the help I can get. I'll understand if you don't want to."<p>

"I would be honored. I may not be able to directly help you, but we can work something out. I can assume you will let me touch you, provided it is with dignity."

Ranma smiled, "Yes. I have wronged you, and would like to start over, as friends. I would also like you to keep Kodachi away from me as much as possible. I don't need her to compliment things more."

"I will tell her, if she asks, that your male self is visiting family elsewhere. I will not willingly inform her that the female you is here.  
>She is difficult to handle, and may find her way here."<p>

"Thank you. Please, stay and watch. It may help you find a way we both can improve our skills."

"Again, it would be an honor. I will try to remain your friend, though I still see you as my 'Pig-tailed Goddess.'"

"I'm in too good a mood to argue. But, one wrong move and you'll be in pain."

"I have pledged my honor."

Ranma bowed to Kunou, then left for the locker room. Soun sat, watching the exchange. He was uneasy. There was something wrong with the entire situation. He didn't know what. He felt the whole thing had to be a nightmare.

He best friend, his brother, had left saying he could not have a daughter.  
>Ranma could no longer be a man. It seemed his own daughters were trying to make his future son-in-law into a girl. He, too, felt he should leave, but he didn't feel he should leave his daughters unattended.<p>

Still, Kasumi was here. She could easily keep the peace. She had done so for the past nine years. She was also like a mother to everyone.

He mad up his mind. He would leave in the morning, joining his friend in the mountains. He would leave a note explaining why he left. He would lose to Ranma, using that to claim his need to retrain.

He smiled inwardly. This was a good plan. He saw no flaws with it, until Ranma stepped from the dressing room. He then realized, there had to be some male influence for Ranma.

"Ranma, we have to settle our man to man fight tonight. If you can beat me in one hour, I will concede."

Ranma grinned, "I've beaten you so many times already, why should I accept it now?"

Ryoga shook his head, "Because of comments like that."

The three participating teens went through their warm ups. They were ready to go. Soun joined them. Kunou watched with interest, trying to analyze every style.

The bout began in a fury. Ranma and Ryoga tore into each other as if it were a real fight. Akane fought her father. Neither Tendou was capable of taking on Ranma or Ryoga.

Kunou realized how lucky he was. He could feel the impact of the punches where he sat. With each blow Ranma delivered, the more Kunou's arms and sides ached. It was quickly over between Ranma and Ryoga with Ryoga slumping to the ground, unconscious.

Soun turned from his daughter. She stopped her attack just in time. She turned to see Ryoga on the floor. Ranma stood there, watching them with an irritating grin. Father and daughter attacked Ranma.

As planned, Soun let himself be beat (though he would never, truly admit it was a legitimate victory for Ranma). Akane and Ranma stopped when they heard the crash. Soun had ended up through the far wall. The four teens rushed to his side.

When he awoke, he found himself in his room. Kasumi, Ranma, and Ryoga were there. Akane looked upset. Ranma looked depressed. And Kasumi looked,  
>well, she looked like Kasumi. Soun tried to sit up. He was helped up by the three girls.<p>

"Son, were you taught to hold back?"

"No. Pop and I usually went all out. I just got carried away. I'm sorry,  
>it won't happen again."<p>

"Think nothing of it, my boy. I should have been prepared. Kasumi, how long have I been out?"

"About a half hour, Father."

"Where are the guests?"

"They're downstairs. They'll be here for dinner. Are you ready to join us?"  
>replied Kasumi.<p>

"Hai."

The three girls helped Soun to his feet. They then went down to begin eating. Soun noted Ranma's expression was a bit more relaxed, though there was still a great weight on the young girl's mind. He almost felt guilty for planning to leave. But he felt it would be best to help his friend.

Kasumi entered the kitchen quietly. She began her morning routine, rinsing her hands, putting on the apron, and looking over the room. She noticed a piece of paper on the table. It was addressed to everyone. She carefully opened it. Her face went pale as she sat down, reading the note:  
>I am going to meet Saotome to train.<br>It was embarrassing to be beaten by a student in such a way. I do not know when I'll be back.

Ryoga is welcome to stay to help Ranma train. I leave Kasumi in charge of the house and Ranma and Akane in charge of the dojo.  
>Your loving Father<p>

Kasumi fumed at the note. She had expected this from Genma, but not her own father. She knew him to be emotionally unstable at times, but never an outright coward. At least, that's how Kasumi saw this act.

She moved to the patio, looking at the pond. "Mother, what have we done wrong? Is Ranma so terrible he has to be avoided?" A tear rolled down her cheek as she returned to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

Ranma woke up to the sound of activity in the kitchen. This was something she rarely heard. It usually meant that Akane was cooking. She heard Akane's even breathing. If it wasn't Akane, or Pop, then who could it be?  
>She stretched a bit then got up. She cautiously went downstairs. She was shocked to see it was only Kasumi in the kitchen.<p>

Ranma slowly stepped into the room. "Kasumi, what's wrong?"

Kasumi turned to Ranma. She had a sad look on her face, a look Ranma had never seen. Kasumi put the bowl she held onto the counter. She hugged Ranma as a mother hugs a crying child. It was a comforting hug. "I'm sorry,  
>Ranma. I'm so sorry."<p>

Ranma gently pushed Kasumi away. The elder girl had a fresh set of tears.  
>Ranma looked concerned. She started to say something when Kasumi handed her a piece of paper.<p>

Ranma read the note, her face turning white. She sat down, staring at the burning words. Kasumi hugged the young girl, not wanting any more pain to come.

Akane and Nabiki came down the stairs. Akane held P-chan. It was at this site that P-chan squirmed from Akane's arms and went back upstairs.

A few moments later, Ryoga came downstairs. He noted that the girls were now in the family room. He moved inside, but stayed out of the way. Kasumi motioned him to the table. He sat across from Nabiki, who handed him the note. He read it quickly. When he finished, he crushed the paper in his hand. He looked at Ranma, concern for his friend evident.

Kasumi collected her thoughts, then began to speak, "It's obvious to me our fathers can't deal with this. It seems Cologne has made our lives miserable.  
>Ranma's most of all. The question is, what do we do now?<p>

"My original plan was for everyone to help. Now, I don't know what to do.  
>I could still try, but I'll need your help now, Ryoga."<p>

"I'll help anyway I can. My honor is satisfied, Ranma."

Ranma was too stunned to respond. Ryoga didn't expect her to. Kasumi thanked him.

"I can have some things done that'll make it hard for either 'man' to forget what they're doing to Ranma," offered Nabiki.

Kasumi smiled, though it wasn't cheerful. "They're still our fathers,  
>Nabiki. Any other ideas?"<p>

Ryoga struggled with his thoughts. "Cologne is that crazy old Amazon,  
>right?"<p>

"The old Hag," answered Ranma softly.

Ryoga nodded. "She offered to train me in a technique that was supposed to stop you with one touch. I accepted, but I think I can get lost so I'll miss the meeting time."

"When do you meet her?" asked Ranma.

"Thursday. At the Nekohanten Cafe."

Ranma was thinking. For the first time in over a week, she thought beyond her immediate problems. "Meet with her."

Everyone looked at Ranma in disbelief. She looked across the table, toward the pond. "Meet with her. Learn that technique. She'll probably challenge me with you as her champion. Like before, she may use my manhood or Akane as a prize.

"We have today and tomorrow to work on a solid plan. Kasumi, I don't feel like going to school today. Akane, could you have Kunou come over tonight?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Like I said, I need his help. He may have to join us when we get the challenge. Maybe we can force her to relent if we go as a family."

Nabiki looked at Ranma, studying her. "What kind of family?"

"With the exception of Kunou, Ryoga, and possibly Tofu, as sisters."

Kasumi smiled. Nabiki never changed her expression. Akane looked puzzled.  
>Ryoga looked downright confused. The plan seemed good at this point, but the idea of Ranma accepting herself as a girl? Ryoga would have to find out what was going on. The only thing he could think of was it was the stress of her father leaving.<p>

"I'll finish making breakfast and then call the school. Ranma, you can practice with Ryoga and then see Tofu," explained Kasumi.

"I'll meet you in the dojo, Ranma," Ryoga said calmly.

Ranma left the table to change. Ryoga stood up to leave. Kasumi stopped him gently, "You're concerned about Ranma's statement, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"We're dealing with Amazons. Their not like the Western Amazons, but I think Ranma's trying to show Cologne, and herself, that she has family that cares.  
>It also has to do with her accepting her engagement."<p>

"He did!?" Ryoga's face went pale. He'd spent the night as P-chan, with Akane. Surprisingly, Ranma hadn't tried to stop him.

"The day before yesterday, as a matter of honor. I suspect differently,  
>however. She hasn't given up on becoming a man."<p>

"That's good to know," commented Akane, now slightly red.

"Don't worry, Akane. I don't think she'll think of you as a sister," offered Nabiki dryly.

Akane flashed her disgust at her older sister. Kasumi frowned wile Ryoga just stared at Nabiki.

"Nabiki! We don't need those thoughts. With our fathers gone, it's up to us to help Ranma. There will be no pressure on her or Akane."

Nabiki looked at her older sister, then nodded, "You're right. Ranma's been full of surprises the last couple of days, I just got a little carried away."

"Good. Now let's get ready. Thank you for helping, Ryoga."

"You're welcome, Kasumi."

Ryoga went to the dojo. Ranma caught up with him. They both entered the main hall. They went through their kata, each lost in thought. They finished, turned, and bowed to each other.

"No holds barred?" asked Ryoga.

"Fine by me."

They began fighting. Each blow solid. Each defense flawless in execution.  
>The punches and kicks that slipped through were fast and hard. Neither fighter truly went all out, but their blows were strong enough to injure a lesser opponent.<p>

Ranma had to concentrate on not sending Ryoga into the pond. This hampered her attacks significantly. It was now just a matter of wearing Ryoga down.  
>It wasn't long before Ryoga grew tired and sloppy. Ranma made a final kick to the chest. This sent Ryoga flying to the far wall, where he collapsed,<br>gasping for air.

Breathing heavily herself, Ranma moved over to Ryoga. She sat next to him looking at the opposite wall. "Good...Fight. I haven't...been this...  
>tired...in weeks."<p>

"Did you...fight when...you became...like this?"

Ranma frowned, her breathing easier. "Only against Cologne. I just didn't realize Pop didn't want to train me like this. It was one thing to be caught off guard, I could always change back."

Ryoga closed his eyes. All he had wanted to do was fight Ranma. First, for things that happened when they were children. Things he no longer remembered. Then he had to fight Ranma for being knocked into the Spring of the Drowned Piglet. Now, all of that seemed meaningless. His friend was stuck in her cursed form. He now knew it could happen to him.

He would be training under the woman who had changed his friend. A change that was not just physical, but emotional. He could tell Ranma was on the edge. One wrong word or action would send her into madness.

He knew what madness was. He faced it when he became a pig. He faced it when they fought Kodachi. He had seen it in Kunou the first few times they had met. Now, at least, Kunou was cured.

"Y'know what you need, Ranma?"

"What?" Ranma asked, eyeing Ryoga suspiciously.

"You need to travel. Get away from here. It'll help you forget your problems. It'll also make you appreciate what you've got. Whenever I leave here, I look forward to coming back to Akane," Ryoga finished, looking at Ranma.

"So what do you think of my plan?"

"You can't have Akane. I'm tempted, but there is too much I hafta do here.  
>I need help, like I've never need it before. I don't want to be like Pop,<br>running away from my problems. You're chasing me isn't running away.

"I ran away, once. That's how I got into this mess. All because of my idiot father and the Jusenkyo Training Grounds."

Ranma leaned back, closing her eyes. Ryoga looked away. He used to think Ranma was selfish. Now he saw that the Ranma he kept wanting to fight was himself. "I'm sorry Ranma. When we get done with Cologne, you can beat me up anyway you want. I won't resist."

"I need someone to train with. You're the best friend, male friend, I have.  
>Now, let's get to breakfast before I get more depressed."<p>

The two friends left the dojo, arriving in time for breakfast.

Ranma sat in Tofu's office. She waited while he worked on a patient. Ranma noted his degrees and awards. Not only was he a chiropractor, but a fully licensed medical doctor. This surprised Ranma.

She knew it took years to become a doctor and several more years to become a chiropractor. It seemed that Tofu was too young to be both. Yet here he was,  
>a family doctor and a chiropractor. Now Ranma knew why the family looked to him for so many things.<p>

Tofu walked in, almost startling Ranma. He sat at the desk next to Ranma.  
>He followed her eyes to the various documents. "I see you've found my secret."<p>

Ranma looked at the smiling Tofu. She grinned sheepishly, "Secret?"

"Hai. There are too many doctors in this area. I found I could help more by becoming a chiropractor. I could point out ailments to my patients, and then send them to the other doctors. They, in turn, send their patients to me.  
>That's why there are so few sick people in the neighborhood."<p>

"So, how many people, besides the doctors, know about this?"

"Just you and the Tendous. They found out about five years ago. I believe it was Akane who found out."

"I figured it'd be Nabiki or Kasumi."

"Yeah, they're very observant. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you know Pop ran away Monday."

"Hai."

"Well, Tendou-san ran away last night, after I beat him in practice. Not immediately, but sometime in the night. Now, it's just me and the girls.  
>It's not like I haven't been alone with them before. It's just that now, I don't have anyone I can relate to."<p>

"I see. Have they pressured you into actually becoming a girl?"

"No. It's just that with Pop, I've been a girl for two solid weeks after we became cursed. He should be used to me like this. And Tendou-san, he's been looking forward to my marrying one of his daughters for years. He even said that my condition was no problem that first day.

"Now, after three months with them, they leave. I don't want to be like this anymore than they do. Why are they giving up on me?"

Tofu sat back in his chair, thinking. "Did you tell them about your meeting with Shampoo last week?"

Ranma thought for a moment. "No. Nabiki and you are the only ones we told."

"Where did you confront Shampoo?"

"In front of the dojo. They weren't there, though."

"Maybe your father was on the other side of the wall. Obviously not in view,  
>but still there."<p>

"Oh no! And after that, I started wearing these all the time," Ranma said,  
>pointing to the cotton blouse and black slacks that had a flap of material that went to her mid-stomach.<p>

Tofu noticed Ranma wore a bra. "Ranma, forgive my next question, but are you dressing completely as a woman?"

"Why?"

"That may have something to do with your father leaving. But, at the moment I'm not concerned with that."

"Hai. Kasumi felt it would help me through certain problems."

Tofu smiled sympathetically. "I see. Has she talked with you about any of these problems?"

Ranma looked at him. "You mean 'it?'"

Tofu nodded, his expression serious.

"Hai. I'm not sure I understand, but I know what to expect."

"Good. Then I won't bother you unless you want my help. As I said, your father may have left because you're willing to go along with Kasumi. I can't say for sure, but he may feel he's losing his son.

"I think your unique condition is difficult for Tendou-san to deal with. In all the years I've known him, he still hasn't fully recovered from his wife's death. Normally, a person would be well adjusted by now.. They'll still feel pain and emptiness, but it isn't as strong. Tendou-san hasn't recovered to that point.

"You've seen how emotional he gets. He's still dealing with his grief.  
>Kasumi gets a bit overwhelmed at times. Nabiki and Akane were too young to really remember much. The girls have done a remarkable job of recovering.<p>

"I think, by seeing you as a girl every day, Soun is feeling as helpless and desperate as he did when his wife died. Don't think of them as cowards.  
>Like you, they need to adjust. The girls can help you with being a girl physically. They can also help you be a person.<p>

"You're father and Soun are adjusting the best they can. Perhaps better than we think. Again, I can't say for certain, but I'd like to believe that's what they're doing. I think you should too, if for no other reason than to remind yourself you still have a father who cares."

Ranma carefully thought about Tofu's comments, considering the implications.  
>"I guess you're right. I've wanted to fight almost everyone and everything since this happened. I suppose they're doing the same thing. Thank you,<br>Tofu."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you need?"

"There is one thing. Cologne is going to challenge me to a fight this weekend. She'll be using Ryoga as her champion. I'd like you to come as a witness. It may keep her from trying any dirty tricks."

"Let me know when and where."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."

Chapter 4 Breakdown

The small group made its way to a clearing near a stream. Shampoo lead them to the center. "Here you stay. Great-grandmother and student over there.  
>You have two days to train. Then Shampoo marry Airen!" She bounded off in the direction she had pointed.<p>

Ranma fumed as she took off her backpack. "I'd rather die than marry into that family!"

"I thought you said Shampoo was cute after she gave you her Kiss of Marriage," retorted Akane.

"That was before this."

Kunou came forward. "I fail to see why you need me. I still am unable to fight, or train, you."

"True, but maybe you can come up with a way for me to defend myself. If the Hag has manipulated Ryoga, you may be able to help by recognizing it."

"I shall start immediately."

"I'll start dinner. That way you can start training," added Kasumi.

Nabiki headed to where Shampoo had gone. "I'll scout around. Maybe I'll be able to tell you what she's doing."

"Don't get caught," cautioned Ranma.

"I'll protect her," stated Kunou as he left with Nabiki.

"Ranma, why exactly did you need me if you had this help?" asked Tofu.

"That Ghoul likes to use pressure points. She may think twice before using them if you're here. I also figured she wouldn't attack outside of the challenge if we came in numbers. It'd be great if Pop or Uncle Tendou were here, but your being here means a great deal to me."

"I understand. There may be a few things I could learn from you and the Amazon."

Akane had finished with the tent. She helped Tofu with his. She also gathered firewood. After about twenty minutes, she, Ranma, and Tofu were at the edge of the clearing.

As they had agreed, Akane attacked Ranma with all of her strength and skill.  
>While Ranma could easily avoid them, she minimized her dodges. Instead, she tensed her muscles, absorbing the blows. It hurt, but it was giving her the stamina she needed to go against Ryoga.<p>

It also reminded her of the times she trained with her father. Of the times he'd use large, metal objects to strengthen her body. Her current body didn't exactly need to be strengthened. It was her lack of training for the last month that caused problems. She had to regain her stamina.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was her father's words,  
>"When fighting, keep your mind focused and alert. An attack can come from anywhere."<p>

Ranma woke up. Tofu was gently probing for a concussion. Akane was upset,  
>nearly in a panic. Kasumi was bringing over a bucket of water, a glass, and a washcloth.<p>

Ranma held out her hand to Akane. Akane came over and took it. "Sorry to scare ya, Akane. I was thinking of the times I trained with Pop."

Akane smiled. A tear ran down her cheek. "I should have noticed your lack of concentration."

"There's no concussion, or any other damage. I suggest we wait for the others before continuing," suggested Tofu.

"Okay."

It wasn't long before Kunou and Nabiki returned. They talked about how Cologne was exploding boulders with a single touch of her finger. They also explained that Ryoga was strapped in a harness with boulders being sent at him.

Tofu frowned at this. He knew the pressure points on a human body, but he hadn't heard of them being in objects before.

Kunou and Nabiki described the effect on the surrounding area. It literally tore the plants apart. Ryoga had been slightly injured, but not to the extent the area had been damaged.

"The amaguriken!" exclaimed Ranma.

"The what?" asked Kunou.

"The kachuu tenshin amaguriken. It's a super-fast punch that the Hag taught me. She said if I could master it, she'd give me the means of returning me to a man.

"If I can practice that, I may be able to catch or deflect most of the debris. I wouldn't last long in my current level of fitness, though."

"Perhaps if we practiced with small, fast moving objects. It'll give you the practice you need and help build your stamina," offered Akane.

Kasumi smiled. "Bees or wasps. If you aggravate the hive, they'll attack.  
>But you'll have to find a way to stop them without hurting them."<p>

Ranma thought. The early sessions of learning the Cat-fu rushed into her mind. She shuddered. "I don't want to become a bee. Being a cat's bad enough."

"Perhaps using a sling shot with several stones in it. You'd have to catch everyone before they hit you or the ground," suggested Tofu.

"What will we use as a sling?" asked Akane.

"Leave that to me, dear sister," replied Nabiki as she left the camp. "I'll be back in an hour. Don't wait up."

Nabiki returned with a popular beach toy: a water sling. It could be fastened to poles and used by one person or held by two people and fired by a third. The family chose to fasten it to poles and work from there. They tested it a few times before being convinced it would work.

Several rocks were placed in the sling. Akane pulled back, waiting for Tofu's command. Ranma stood ready. As soon as Akane released the sling,  
>she began her amaguriken.<p>

The first several attempts resulted in her being struck more than she catching anything. Each attempt resulted in more stones being caught.  
>Ranma braced herself for one last attempt before dinner.<p>

Akane released the sling. Ranma waited for several heartbeats before starting her amaguriken. This time, the wait paid off. She began moving her right arm at incredible speeds. With two fingers, she plucked the stones from the air, flicking them to her left arm.

She moved her arm in a wider area, catching nearly every stone. Three stones whizzed by her head. Several more just beyond her reach. About a dozen actually struck her, stinging and bruising. She caught the final stone,  
>flicking it to her left arm.<p>

She looked around the camp, evaluating everyone's reactions. Tofu stood there, expressionless. Kunou was stunned, though he handled it well. Akane was pleased, having seen Ranma use the technique before. Nabiki had her usual neutral expression. And Kasumi seemed pleased.

"Well done, Ranma. Can you do that with both arms?" asked Tofu.

"Huh?"

"Can you perform the kachuu tenshin amaguriken with both arms?"

"Hai, why?"

"After dinner, let's try again. This time, use both hands to catch and drop the stones. Also, only worry about those that will actually hit you. You'll waste less time and energy that way. That may be your best advantage."

"Okay."

"Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow. The light is fading and Ranma needs her rest," commented Kasumi.

"You're right. We'll pick up early tomorrow."

Everyone sat near the campfire. They took a good helping of food. They began talking about school and their problems with classes. Nabiki talked about her plans for college. Akane, too, talked of college, though she was more vague about her plans. Kunou talked of taking over some of his father's holdings, if he ever saw his father again.

Even Ranma talked of her plans, though she left out any references to either of her genders. She talked of becoming a physical education major, about either taking over the Tendou dojo or starting one of her own. She did not go into details, but everyone understood.

The conversation drifted to the subject of their fathers. It was uncomfortable, but the mood was still good. It was Ranma who started,  
>although it took coaxing from Akane and Kasumi.<p>

"Well, Pop took me from home when I was five or six. We traveled a lot. We didn't stay anywhere for more than a couple of months. He'd always try a new technique on me. They were always legendary or mystical things. The Cat-fu was one of his early 'successes.' He woulda tried others, but he at least remembered the Cat-fu.

"We'd also learn different styles, too: aikido, kempo, juijitsu, and others.  
>He was always saying things like, 'One must forsake everything for the Art,'<br>or 'To be a man, you must experience the pain of the Art.'"

Ranma lowered her head, looking at her chest. "Now what am I? Am I a man trapped in a woman's body? Am I even a man? Or am I a woman and just don't know it yet? I just don't know." Tears rolled done her face. "I just want to be normal again."

"I, too, know pain, Saotome Ranma. My mother was strict, painfully so. And my father, he was always away on business, even when mother died. He lost control when he received word of her death. He is like Kodachi, or rather,  
>Kodachi is like he. He treats people like toys.<p>

"Somehow, he has people believing he is respectable. He is, technically, the principal of Furinkan High School, though he has not been seen in nearly five years. I question my own sanity every day. I must thank you, Ranma-san.  
>For while you broke my body, you freed my mind and spirit. I am forever in your debt."<p>

"I never understood you until now, Sempai," Ranma said between sniffles.

Kasumi added her soft voice to the discussion, "Father was devastated by Mother's death. He's just now getting his strength back. It has been ten years. I am proud of his progress. At least until he joined Saotome-san on their training mission.

"That is worse than not living when Mother died. Ranma needed...we needed him to help us. He should be training Ranma, not us imposing on our friends.

"I can understand Saotome-san. He has no experience with daughters. I can almost forgive him for leaving Ranma. But Father, he left us when we needed him. Ranma has been showing more life these past few days. I thought it would make Father proud.

"To leave the way he did, in the middle of the night, is inexcusable."

"I've never seen or heard you like this, Kasumi," remarked Akane.

"I've never allowed myself to feel this way about anyone. I just can't help it now. I don't hate our fathers, I'm just frustrated at their actions."

Tofu looked at Kasumi. He had not become a rambling mess around her since Ranma returned from the beach as a girl, unable to return to being a boy. He sighed softly, "I'm sorry. I feel guilty about telling you how wonderful my father was. I hope you forgive your fathers. I know it'll be tough, but trust me, it's better that way."

"Thank you, Tofu," responded Kasumi. "We should get cleaned up and ready for bed."

Everyone pitched in with cleaning the utensils. They soon broke up into pairs: Tofu and Kasumi; Kunou and Nabiki; and Ranma and Akane. Each couple went their separate way.

Ranma and Akane walked along the stream. They didn't hold hands, but walked close together. They didn't talk for several minutes. It wasn't until they sat on a boulder that they began talking. At first, it was about little things: homework, make up classes, and what it would be like to go to Kyoko's birthday party in two weeks.

It was then that Akane became serious. "Ranma, what are you feeling?"

"Calm. Empty. Almost alone."

"Alone?"

"This sounds strange, but without Pop nearby, I feel incomplete. I can't explain it. You're here, so are Kasumi and Nabiki. Knowing that lessens the feeling."

"When Kunou came over after you beat him, you said you were honor bound to marry me. Did you mean that?"

"Then, yes. Now, I'm doubting if there's any cure. I want you to be happy.  
>It took this to make me realize how much you mean to me. You've helped me since we met: getting me away from Pop and Nabiki; my fights with Kunou and Ryoga; and everything else that's happened."<p>

"Did you mean what you said about not being sure what you are?"

"I'm beginning to get comfortable as a girl. That scares me. I was born and raised as a man, but I feel...freer as a woman. I don't have to worry about being forced to change. I don't have to think about 'Guys don't do this sort of thing.' I also don't think of everything as a guy or girl thing anymore.  
>I think more that people do these.<p>

"I guess Pop gave me a very one-sided view of the world. I'm just now discovering there's more to it than the Art and his idea of what men do.

"I've been a girl almost a month and a half, longer than anytime before, and I'm already losing my sense of identity. That scares me. Not so much what I am, but who I am is being lost or taken from me."

Akane put her arm around Ranma. "Are we pushing you to hard?"

"No. You're doing everything right, I think. It may be me. I don't know.  
>I'm just scared and not really thinking straight. I want to be accepted for who I am, if only I knew who I was now."<p>

"You are Saotome Ranma. My very dear friend and...fiancee. You are also a part of my family. At the moment, that's all that matters."

"Thank you."

"I haven't told you why I cried in Tofu's office. It was listening to you and Nabiki arguing about your fight with Kunou. It was one of your reasons for fighting: you were angry. Do you remember what Nabiki said?"

"That I had a temper every bit as bad as yours."

"That's right. I saw what you did when you were really angry. I remembered what I did when angry. I also remembered my promise to Kasumi about my anger.

"What I saw from both of us was what anger could do. I then wondered why I was always angry. What I found scared, and saddened, me. I was still angry at Mother for dying. I thought I got over her death..."

"Now you're calmer. I'm sorry, Akane, I thought you were trying to do this f or me. I guess that was selfish of me."

"Given the circumstances, no. How do you feel about me?"

"I like you, a lot. You really are cute. If it weren't for the engagement being forced on us, I probably would have said so earlier. It's just that our engagement was furthest from my mind. I was mad at Pop, I wanted to be cured, I didn't need it. I'm sorry."

"All things considered, I should have been more understanding. Imagine my surprise at being engaged. At the time, I thought it was to another girl.  
>And I was fighting every boy in school. When I found out you were a boy, I thought you were like everyone else. It was your comments and actions that started changing my mind, and heart.<p>

"I like you a lot, too. Now the question is: what are we going to do about the engagement. You've told Kunou and Dad that you'll marry me. I don't think Dad paid attention to your little provision about your condition.  
>He'll expect us to be married, no matter what. Kunou might, but he seems to understand."<p>

"I'm glad. I think he'd be a great friend. I just hope his sanity is not temporary. And your right, our fathers would be crazy enough to marry us the minute they get back. So, how should we plan for them?"

"Let's not worry about that tonight. You have a fight to prepare for. I doubt we'll see our fathers for a month, anyway. Let's go back to camp, it's getting pretty dark."

They left their perch, heading for camp. They failed to notice the figure lurking across the stream.

Cologne sat on the log near the fire, thinking, So Son-in-law and that girl are becoming close friends. That is bad news. They have announced their intentions to marry, provided Son-in-law is cured. This poses new possibilities.

Another "Cat's Tongue" ought to keep Son-in-law discouraged for a while longer. That simple doctor won't be able to fix Son-in-law in any way. I must prepare. Even with my victory here, I still need to humiliate him more.

The afternoon sun glared on the group. Ranma was breathing heavy. Satisfied with her progress at catching stones, Tofu added the elements of avoiding and deflecting. He realized, as did Ranma, that the actual combat would include movement and positioning.

Akane let loose two rapid volleys of stone. Ranma began moving between the rocks, deflecting those she could not avoid. It was during this session that Nabiki ran into the clearing.

Ranma rapidly changed directions, being hit by a few stones. She barely reached Nabiki as the first stones came. She stood there and caught most of them. Those she couldn't catch, she let hit her body, moving in front of Nabiki if she had to.

The last stone fell to the ground. As it fell, so did Nabiki, her expression was of shock and disbelief. She knew Ranma could do this, but it wasn't until then that she realized exactly what Ranma could do.

Everyone had gathered around her, each looking at her with concern in their eyes and faces. Tofu did a quick exam. Kasumi brought some water. Kunou helped Ranma support her. Akane started to pace, angry at herself for firing too hard.

Nabiki recovered, waving them off. "I'm fine. Thanks, Ranma. I came back to tell you Ryoga doesn't look like himself. It's almost like he's both dazed and enraged. I think Cologne did something to him last night."

Ranma frowned. Her plan was for her and Ryoga to fight Cologne together,  
>forcing the Amazon to cure her of the Cat's Tongue. If Cologne had changed Ryoga, then there would be trouble.<p>

She had to find out. She got up, letting Kunou take Nabiki. "I've gotta see. I may need to change my tactics."

Ranma ran through the woods. At one point, she took to the trees. She quickly came to the area Cologne and Ryoga were working in. Cologne stood on her stick, talking to her student, "You must remember all of the humiliations you have suffered from Ranma. Use these to increase your strength. Win this fight, and Akane will be yours."

Ranma watched in horror as Cologne touched a spot on Ryoga's head. His expression went from nothing to rage and obsession. She held in a gasp when she heard Ryoga's hate filled words, "You will pay for making my life Hell,  
>Saotome Ranma!"<p>

Ranma noted Cologne's evil smile as she spoke, "It is time."

Ranma quickly turned, bounding for her camp. She landed in the middle of the camp. Everyone noticed her expression. She quickly went to Tofu.

"Is there a pressure point that will unleash a person's rage?"

"There are several, but they simply aren't used."

"Well Cologne used one on Ryoga. When they come shortly, he'll be in a full rage. It looks like she's tapped into why he likes fighting me. I should have known this would happen. I should have known it wouldn't be easy letting go of years of hatred."

"Hmm. Ranma, I'm going to use a series of points on you. They'll help you think clearly and speed up your reactions. I can't promise they'll give you your victory, but they'll give you a chance."

"I'll win. I have to, now."

Tofu applied pressure on certain portions of Ranma's head and back. In less than a minute, she was calm and breathing regularly. After another minute,  
>Cologne, Shampoo, and Ryoga arrived.<p>

"I see you have brought many witnesses. Good. If my champion wins, you will marry Shampoo. If you win, you may continue living with the Tendous with no interference for two months."

"I also get my manhood back," Ranma added evenly.

Cologne looked at Ranma through narrowed eyes. "You've destroyed the only cure. It will take years before a new Phoenix Pill will be ready."

To Cologne's surprise, Ranma remained calm and neutral. She did notice the disappointed looks on Ranma's friends' faces. I have humiliated not only Son-in-law, but those he loves as well. It will only be a matter of time before he comes to Shampoo, she thought.

"Well, let's not dally. The winner is the one who remains standing or the first to recover. BEGIN!"

Ryoga lunged at Ranma, extending his index finger for the strike. As promised, Ranma was moving faster. She ducked under the attack, tripping Ryoga. He hit the ground, causing a massive explosion. The witnesses moved farther from the battle.

When the dust settled, Ranma stood directly behind Ryoga. Neither were affected by the blast. Ryoga turned, swinging at Ranma. She ducked under his legs. Using his precarious balance against him, she kicked him to the ground, softly.

He stood, glaring at her. Ranma noted his stance, she adjusted hers accordingly. Ryoga charged. Ranma grabbed his arm with her hands, pulling him closer. She used her knee to kick him in the stomach. To her surprise,  
>the kick hurt her.<p>

Ryoga brought his free arm around. Still holding his arm, Ranma ducked to the ground, pulling him with her. His attack was spoiled. She released him.  
>Before he recovered, she leapt a couple of meters behind him.<p>

"What is she doing?" asked Akane.

"I would guess our friend, Saotome, is trying to wear Ryoga down. Exhaust him and soften him up before dealing the final blow," answered Kunou.

"She still may not be able to win," stated Tofu.

"Why not?" asked Akane, concerned.

"Look at her limping."

They watched closely. The leg Ranma used to kick Ryoga was sore, almost numb. She timed things carefully, using minimal movements. Again Ryoga charged. Ranma let him get close. She put her hands on his shoulders,  
>essentially doing a handstand on him. She then gave a slight push.<p>

This did two things. It sent Ranma high into the air where she oriented herself to Ryoga. It also forced him to the ground, which immediately exploded in his face.

Ranma leapt around the debris until she was next to Ryoga. Instead of attacking, she simply placed her hand on his shoulder. Ryoga renewed his attack. Ranma leapt to the side. She noted some blood on his face.

He lunged again. When he was close, she ducked under the attack. This time,  
>however, she kicked him in the face. Her foot hurt, but not too badly. More importantly, the effect she hoped for happened. Ryoga staggered.<p>

Ranma stood still while Ryoga shook himself. Before he completely recovered,  
>she pressed her attack. She used a brief volley of her amaguriken to soften his face. It also softened her fists. Pain shot up her arms.<p>

Ryoga shook off this attack. He raged at Ranma. She leapt out of his way,  
>into the trees. Ryoga stood there for a moment. He turned to where Ranma entered the woods.<p>

As he reached the edge of his crater, he heard a crashing sound. A blur of red and black assaulted him. He felt his face go numb. He also felt a sharp pain in his sides. He thought he felt a rib crack. He then felt just the pain.

He looked up, his vision blurred. He saw something in red. Or was it the whole world? He wasn't sure. He lunged at the red object. It quickly disappeared. Ryoga stopped.

He found the red object again. He lunged, intent on using his new bakusai tenketsu technique again. He missed the red target and was being forced to the ground.

It exploded around him. He felt the shards cut deeply into his pain. He staggered up. Before he could fully recover, the red target flailed into him again. This time, he was sure a rib cracked. That was the last he remembered before the red object faded to black.

Ranma panted as she stood over her collapsed friend. She had several cuts on her face and hands. She was also ready to collapse. Cologne approached her carefully.

"Well done, Son-in-law. I did not think you had the strength in your current body. As promised, Shampoo and I will leave you alone for two months. Until then..."

She bounded off, leaving Ranma to collapse shortly after she left.

Epilogue

Ranma awoke in the room she shared with Akane. She was in Akane's bed. This surprised her. Both by being in the house and being in Akane's bed. She looked around. Finding herself still female, she sighed. She didn't see or hear Akane in the room.

She was extremely sore. She saw the bandages on her hands, arms, and legs.  
>She also felt them on her face. She noted she was in a pair of Akane's pajamas. She got up slowly, letting her muscles get used to working again.<br>She looked in the mirror, pleased at how few injuries there actually were.

She went to the dresser, collecting some clothes. She realized it was late afternoon by the way the sun entered the room, even with the drapes closed.  
>This disappointed her. She had spent over half the day asleep. The problem was, she didn't know what day it was.<p>

She cautiously entered the bathroom. She was relieved the room was empty.  
>There was a note at the edge of the tub. She opened it nervously. She read the words carefully:<br>Congratulations on your victory.  
>You needed your rest after the battle, so we let you sleep late.<br>Ryoga's fine, he'll be ready to train with you in a few days. Take a cool bath and relax. You deserve it, Ranma-chan.  
>Kasumi<p>

Ranma sighed, removing the pajamas slowly. She took a cool bath, her thoughts lost on the fight with Ryoga. She couldn't remember much. Hearing the downstairs door opened snapped her attention to the present.

She stood up, drying herself off. She dressed in a white blouse and the coveralls with the English word China on them. They were the pair she borrowed from Akane shortly after she arrived at the Tendou home.

She headed downstairs to the kitchen quietly. She peeked in. Kasumi was putting away some groceries. Ranma moved in to help. Kasumi smiled warmly.

"Kasumi, how did I get here?"

Kasumi stopped, turning Ranma toward her, "We carried you and Ryoga home.  
>That was yesterday, after the fight. You were completely exhausted."<p>

"I don't exactly remember what happened. Could you tell me?"

"Do you remember the terms of the fight?"

"Vaguely. Something about marrying Shampoo if I lost and being left alone if I won."

"We're to be left alone for two months. Do you remember what Cologne said of your demand?"

Ranma thought, almost not remembering. Her eyes slowly widened when she remembered, "Another Phoenix Pill won't be ready for years."

Ranma started to shake. Kasumi embraced the young red head. Soon, Ranma began crying fully. Kasumi soothed her the nest she could, tears flowing from her own eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

End of Part 1

Acknowledgments -

Rumiko Takahashi for creating an entertaining world.  
>Hitomi Ichinohei for writing A Son's Duty and An Alternate History of Ranma 12 (as well as the many other authors who have dealt with this task.)  
>Nicholas Leifker for starting The Clothes Make the..., co-written by Hitomi Ichinohei.<br>Richard Lawson for Thy Inward Love, Magic, related stories, and Thy Outward Part.

And the many fine author's whose works I have read since starting this tale.  
>And my friends at an as yet unnamed anime club in Normal, IL, for their help in proofing this tale.<p>

All characters and principle events are copyrighted to their respective owners (Ms. Takahashi/Shogakukan/Kitty Film/Viz Communications). The events,  
>as depicted in this story, are copyrighted by Bryan Neef. This story may be freely distributed, unaltered. If you wish to add to, or barrow from, this story continuity, please contact me at bneef before doing so.<p>

Critiques are welcomed. I would like to know why you liked or disliked the story.

Author's notes-

Well, here's my first fan fiction with a plot. Instead of studying, I've been reading a lot of fan fiction. A lot of it is good, some of it not so good. Some of the best fan stories I've read so far are by the three authors mentioned in the credits.

This series will probably depress some of you. Some of you may even think it's cool. But I hope it is entertaining for every one. There will be four parts to Ranma's Curse a sequel I should probably rename (currently called Ranko's Life), and an as yet unnamed final series. I also have several side stories planned. I will probably bore all of you with notes like this at the end of each story.

For those of you who know Japanese, I'm sorry if I have used anything improperly. I'm starting to learn (the teach yourself method), and many of my references aren't complete. I'll just have to take a class, someday.

Enjoy the show!  
> <p>


	2. Master of Evil

Ranma's Curse Part 2: A Mastery of Evil

(version 1.3)  
>by Bryan Neef<p>

Ranma 1/2 and related characters created by Rumiko Takahashi Inspired by fan fiction by Hitomi Ichinohei, Richard Lawson, and Nicholas Leifker

In Part 1, Ranma discovers that being a woman at Furinkan High School is Hell. It is only through the efforts of the instructors that she is allowed any chance at normalcy.

When Kunou attempts to express his love towards his Pig-tailed Goddess, Ranma breaks his body. She expresses her desire to marry Akane out of duty to the families. This bothers Kunou and Ryoga, but they know the truth, now.

Genma and Soun leave on a training mission 'to find a cure' for Ranma, just as Cologne challenges Ranma to another fight, this time, using Ryoga as the tool. When the fight is over, Ranma has much to think about...

Chapter 1 Acceptance?

Ranma bowed to his father, then prepared for their daily match. Genma returned the bow. He prepared himself with a pail of cold water in his hands.

"Let us begin, Son. I will not go easy on you."

"When do you ever?"

They commenced their attacks. Ranma easily dodged the spilling water and his father's kicks. For some reason, his kicks and punches would not connect.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Akane mouthing "Pervert." A kick landed, hard.

Ranma flew into the far wall. He recovered just as his father descended on him with the pail. Another of his kicks missed. He turned to face his father, letting loose with the kachuu tenshin amaguriken.

"Nihao Ranma!" exclaimed Shampoo embracing him.

She seemed to have come from where his father had stood. He tried to push her away, but didn't have the strength.

Soun came over to him, yelling, "Is this how you repay me for housing you?  
>What about your fiancee, Akane?"<p>

"Don't mind me, Ranma. You've never liked me anyway," continued Akane,  
>calmly.<p>

"Th-that's not true. I love you, Akane!"

Cold water washed over him. When she opened her eyes, everyone was staring at her in disgust. Genma glared at her, holding the empty pail. "You are not my son."

"I am your son. This is until I get splashed by hot water."

Cologne smiled, "You will never be a man again, Son-in-law. Ha! Ha! Ha!  
>Ha!"<p>

Ranma screamed. She sat up in her bed. She was covered in cold sweat and breathing heavily. She could feel herself shaking. This was the third night of the dream, the nightmare.

The light came on. Akane knelt beside Ranma. She looked at her roommate in concern. This was the third night Ranma had woken up screaming. It was also Ranma's third night of realizing what it was being a woman.

Ranma started to shake more violently. Akane held the red head, stroking her hair. Kasumi came into the room with a glass of water, a bowl, and a wash-  
>cloth on a tray. She started wiping the sweat from Ranma's terrified face.<p>

"Is it the same dream?" Kasumi asked soothingly.

Ranma nodded. Akane looked at her eldest sister, pleadingly.

"Go take a bath, Ranma. It'll help you relax. Then the three of us will talk about it," suggested Kasumi.

"Make that the four of us," added Nabiki, sleepily.

"I'm sorry to put you through this," Ranma said slowly and quietly.

"After what you've been through? If it were anyone else, they'd be out the door by now," Nabiki said, smiling.

Ranma smiled back weakly. She went to the bathroom, filling the tub with cool water. To her body, the water felt hot, like the baths she longed for without the threat of pain. She shivered, not so much from the water, but from the content of her nightmare.

The sun was barely hinting at rising when Ranma entered the kitchen. The three Tendou sisters were seated at the small table. Kasumi and Nabiki were drinking coffee. Akane was drinking water. Ranma moved to her seat,  
>drinking the water from her glass.<p>

"What was the dream about?" asked Kasumi.

"I...I was male again. It was time to practice with Father. He kept trying to get me wet. Akane was off to the side, calling me 'pervert.' Shampoo came in and distracted me. Your father asked about my engagement. Akane said she didn't mind and that I never liked her.

"I tried to defend myself from your father and Akane, but Father soaked me.  
>He said I wasn't his son anymore. I tried to tell him it was temporary. It was then that Cologne said I would..." Ranma started shaking again.<p>

"She said?" probed Akane.

"I would never be a man again," sobbed Ranma.

"The fact that your nightmare coincides with your first period suggests, to me, that your mind is trying to adjust to your new body. It's probably expressing the fear we all have: that you may never again be what you were before," offered Kasumi, hugging Ranma.

In the last month, Kasumi had been studying several psychology and medical books. She spent hours reading them, often leaving Ranma to cook and Akane and Nabiki to clean. Several conversations with Tofu had helped clarify certain points.

Ranma had been a woman for two months now. She was still unable to transform back into her male form, due to Cologne's use of a pressure point that made the entire body as sensitive as a cat's tongue. For Ranma, this meant even mildly warm water seemed to be scalding hot.

Cologne had offered a way to reverse the effect: the Phoenix Pill.  
>Unfortunately, Ranma destroyed the pill when she used the legendary Cat-fu technique. Acting and thinking like a cat, Ranma attacked Cologne as she was about to hand the cure to Akane.<p>

After the incident, Ranma had shut out everyone she knew and loved. Kasumi,  
>Nabiki, and Akane eventually brought her out of her despair, helping her adjust to her current condition. It was during this time their fathers left on a training mission.<p>

This left the four women, as well as Ryoga, Kunou, and Tofu to answer Cologne's new challenge. Cologne manipulated Ryoga and Ranma into an all out fight. Ranma barely won, giving her two months to adjust and recover. It was then that Ranma learned it would take years for a new Phoenix Pill to be made.

Akane broke Ranma's introspection, "How did you try to defend yourself from Father and I?"

"I said that I loved you," Ranma answered matter-of-factly, having regained some of her composure.

Akane's and Nabiki's jaws dropped. Ranma blushed and looked away slightly.  
>Only Kasumi's expression didn't change. Before Akane was able to speak, she spoke, "Ranma, are you well enough to go to school?"<p>

"I only seem to have problems at night."

"Good. You three had better get ready for school. There's no reason to go back to bed now. When you're finished, Ranma, you can help me with break-  
>fast."<p>

The three younger women nodded, rushing upstairs. Kasumi sat there quietly sipping her coffee. I wonder what kind of love Ranma has towards Akane,  
>she thought as the first rays of light highlighted her brownish-black hair.<p>

Ranma sat in her chair, waiting for the teacher to return her graded test.  
>Akane was fuming at her 'C.' Ranma felt she failed. This didn't surprise her, considering recent events.<p>

Ranma received the test. She almost didn't open it. When she did, she sighed with relief. She received a 'B.' She was pleased, but failed to understand why her grade was better than Akane's. It had to be a mistake.  
>The only thing keeping her from pursuing the matter further was the comment,<br>"Excellent improvement, Ranma. Keep up the good work."

Ranma smiled, tilted the paper towards Akane. She nudged her fiancee. Akane pouted at the beaming Ranma, mouthing, "I hate you!" Ranma couldn't help but giggle. This surprised both girls and they started giggling together.

The class broke for lunch. Ranma and Akane moved outside. This was a rare occasion for them, since Ranma was still adjusting to her condition. It still didn't help that she received hostile looks from nearly every female student.

They moved to a large cherry tree. Kyoko and Atsuki were already there. The foursome sat together, eating their lunch. They chatted about their weekend.

Ranma was now back to being her quiet self. Even though Kyoko and Atsuki were two of the very few girls who accepted Ranma, she was still very uncomfortable around anyone outside of her family. Ryoga, Kunou, and Tofu were the only exceptions, but they knew the truth early on.

"What were you two doing back in class?" asked Atsuki.

"Looking over our tests," replied Ranma calmly, with a hint of a smile.

"Uh huh. And you just happened to giggle like a normal girl?" questioned Kyoko.

Ranma's smile left. Akane yelled, "Kyoko!"

The realization of what she had said hit her hard. "I'm sorry, Ranma. That sounded bad. I didn't mean it that way at all. You're usually so quiet and rarely smile anymore, I thought you were going to be normal again."

"And what is 'normal' for me?"

Kyoko looked down at her food. "I guess it's seeing you smile, hearing you laugh. The things you did before you became locked as a girl. You had confidence in yourself. You were easy going, not really letting anyone, but Kunou, get to you.

"When you came back from the beach dressing like a girl, everyone thought it was a joke. I know it's not a joke. Everyone seems to notice your change.  
>The physical change, yes, but the emotional change, no.<p>

"You're now very shy. If anyone says anything to you, you almost hide from them. You apologize for every little thing, whether it's your fault or not.  
>No one's really seen you smile since you came back, and when you do, it's not the same smile you had before.<p>

"I'm sorry, Ranma. I thought you were adjusting better."

"I'm the one who should apologize. No one really knows how to act around me.  
>I'm also going through a difficult time right now. I'm still upset at our fathers leaving on their 'training' mission. But I'm glad you and Atsuki have been here to help Akane and me. Even if you don't know what to say."<p>

"It was good to hear you enjoy yourself, Ranma. Oh! That reminds me, are you two doing anything Saturday," asked Atsuki.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other before answering, "No."

"Great! I'm having a little party at my home. My brother's moving out for college. It'll be just me and Mom, and my friends. Dad and Keiichi are leaving Thursday night and won't be back until Sunday evening. Will you come?"

"Sure!" answered Akane.

"If I won't be in the way," replied Ranma softly.

"Why in the world would you be in the way, Saotome Ranma?" asked Kyoko.

"If your friends don't trust me, then I'll be in the way. I don't want to cause problems."

Atsuki smiled. "Ranma, you are my friend. Remember when we said we'd help you?"

"Hai."

"Consider this my contribution. It does you no good sitting in that dojo alone. You have to come to the party, if for no other reason than to show my other friends you're trying to be normal. You may not exactly be a girl, but you still need to have friends. If we can work on a few of them at a time,  
>then it'll help you with your confidence."<p>

"Thanks. I'll be there. What about you Kyoko?"

"I'll be there, Ranma. If you're not, I'll drag you to it." Kyoko paused,  
>smiling evilly, "I'll even make sure you wear a VERY feminine dress."<p>

Ranma turned red as her friends laughed. She quickly joined in, feeling her depression from the dreams leave. The rest of the day went easier. Even gym class was tolerable.

Ranma ran into the kitchen, almost startling Kasumi. "Guess what, Kasumi?"

"What, Ranma-chan?" Kasumi asked, slightly bewildered.

"Obari Atsuki invited me to a party Saturday. Isn't that great?"

Kasumi smiled, as the denied child in Ranma bubbled to the surface. "Hai,  
>Ranma-chan, that is great. But what kind of party is it?"<p>

Ranma smiled even more, almost bouncing, "Well, it's definitely not a slumber party. I wouldn't be comfortable at one, and she wouldn't invite me anyway.  
>Her brother's moving out for college, so she's celebrating with some movies and games. Her mother will be there, if you're wondering."<p>

Kasumi smiled, "That's good to know. Are you going?"

Ranma beamed, "Hai! In fact, she and Kyoko insisted I go. They even threatened to dress me in a very feminine dress and drag me there if I didn't show up."

"Oh my! I guess we need to make sure your there. Is Akane going?"

"Hai. She's at Kyoko's getting something. They wouldn't tell me, though."

"I see. There's a letter from your father on your desk. Why don't you read it. Then you can help me with dinner."

Ranma frowned. "Sure, spoil my wonderful day."

"I did no such thing, young lady. Your father may have some news about a cure. Remember, we must believe that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," replied Ranma as she left the room. She muttered a few things Kasumi felt strangely appropriate.

Ranma entered her room and went to the desk. She took the note. Sighing heavily, she read it.

To my son,

Soun and I are training hard. We are also looking for a cure to your condition. Remember your training and be a man in all things.

Ranma crushed the paper in her hand. Her face reddened with anger. "Not so much as a 'How are you?' or 'Will see you soon.' Just like the baka, leave before things get worse. Don't worry about my feelings. 'Be a man.' Yeah,  
>right! BAKA!" Ranma threw the note away and went to help Kasumi.<p>

Saturday evening came quickly. There were no events that had bothered Ranma.  
>She had controlled herself to the point she didn't scream every morning from the nightmare. That pleased the Tendous, though it bothered her. Was she just getting used to them? Or was it the idea she'd never be a man again that she seemed to accept? With her screaming finished, she seemed more re-<br>laxed, much to Kasumi's and Nabiki's pleasure.

Now, Ranma and Akane stood on the porch to Atsuki's house. It wasn't much different than the Tendou's. It was modest and well kept. The flower garden had some expensive plants. But nothing else gave away how well off the Obaris were.

Akane turned to Ranma, "Are you ready?"

Ranma smiled nervously. "Hai."

Akane rang the doorbell. A kind woman answered. She smiled and lead them to Atsuki's room. There were already a dozen young women there. Atsuki and Kyoko waved. Several of the women looked up.

Their reaction forced Ranma's smile from her face. She lowered her head and went down the hall. She ignored Akane and Atsuki. She entered the kitchen where Mrs. Obari was preparing snacks.

"Do you need help, Obari-san?" asked Ranma politely.

"Thank you, dear, but I've got it. Go back and join your friends."

"I...I really should be going now," Ranma said, turning to leave.

"But you just arrived."

"I know, I really need to go. Thank you for letting me come," replied Ranma bowing.

"What about your sister?"

"She'll come home when she's ready. Thank you again."

Before Mrs. Obari could say anything, Ranma left the room. She put on her shoes and left the house. She walked slowly down the street, in no particular direction.

She suddenly stopped when a gentle voice came from behind her, "On second thought, I do need help."

Ranma turned to see Mrs. Obari smiling warmly. Ranma nodded accompanying Mrs. Obari back to the house. They were greeted by a concerned Akane and a relieved Kyoko.

"I thought I'd have to drag you here in that dress I told you about," teased Kyoko.

"You two go back with the others, we have a lot to do," instructed Mrs.  
>Obari.<p>

Akane and Kyoko nodded, returning to the others. Mrs. Obari lead Ranma back to the kitchen. She cleared the table, offering Ranma a seat.

"You must be Saotome Ranma. Atsuki told me you were having trouble adjusting to school. She also told me your parents aren't around much. If it'd help,  
>I'd like to listen to what ever you have to say."<p>

"Thank you, Obari-san. Did Atsuki tell you why I'm having problems?"

"She mentioned something about a curse. Such nonsense from a girl her age.  
>She's almost seventeen, you know? What do they teach at that school?"<p>

Ranma smiled, "Well curses aren't so funny when they affect you, but I'm not ready to talk to people about that. But what the school teaches, with me around, anyway, is to expect the unexpected."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Heh! The first day I went to classes, I did the unthinkable. I defeated the Captain of the Kendo Team. He had his boken while I was unarmed. I defeated him single-handedly, twice."

"Such behavior from a beautiful young lady. Tell me, Ranma, was it any fun?"

"No. I don't like fighting those weaker or less skilled than I am. My father taught me to win a fight, no matter what it takes. That's why it's the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, formerly Indiscriminate Grappling. I changed the name because of some unpleasant circumstances, but I just can't help feeling sorry for the little guys."

"I see. Now why would a father raise his daughter to be a martial artist?"

Ranma swallowed, her mind racing for an answer. "He wanted his son to take over the school for him. Instead, he has me. Before I came here, I was dressing like a boy, acting like a boy, even thinking like a boy.

"Since then, I've started to dress like this. I've become too much like the Tendou daughters that Father left me. So did Tendou-san. Now it's just me and the daughters."

"Why did Tendou-san leave?"

Ranma turned red, "He and Father arranged a marriage between me and one of his daughters. None of them knew I was a girl. So imagine how embarrassed they were when they found out."

"I'd love to hear that story sometime. Atsuki tells me you've been to China.  
>I would very much like to hear about that. Maybe we could find a way to get the other girls to accept you more."<p>

"Thank you, Obari-san."

After another twenty minutes of talking, Ranma and Mrs. Obari entered Atsuki's room with the trays of snacks. Ranma had three trays, one in each arm and one easily balanced on her head. Mrs. Obari only had two, one in each arm.

"All right, everyone. Here are the snacks. There's plenty more if you want them. Atsuki, be a dear and help Ranma."

"That's all right, Obari-san. This is nothing compared to what I did as a waitress at the Nekohanten Cafe," Ranma replied with a smile.

"Don't you mean 'waiter?'" asked one of the girls.

"No. They only hire women, at least they did when I worked there. Care for a sandwich?" answered Ranma calmly.

"Did you make this?" asked the girl, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Don't be rude. Our hostess made them. I thought she might need help serving them," chided Ranma, aware that Mrs. Obari was seeing how she handled herself.

Ranma quickly placed the trays around the room. She made sure everyone had drinks and was enjoying their food. She finished with Akane, whose smile helped keep Ranma cheerful.

"Come back quickly. You don't want to miss your share," offered Atsuki.

Ranma only smiled. She bowed and left the room. She returned to the kitchen with Mrs. Obari.

"Aren't you going back, dear?"

"Only to serve refreshments. Or if they beg me."

"That's being harsh. Atsuki invited you."

"She's not the one I want to beg, it's some of the others."

"This really hurts you, doesn't it."

"It was easier to deal with in the beginning. They needed to get used to me looking and acting like this. But after a couple of months, I just don't know what to do. I'm quiet, I don't bother people, and the last thing I want to do is fight anyone."

"How about being yourself?"

"That's the last thing I can do. I like myself, but I don't really know who I am anymore. Am I my father's proud son, or the daughter he doesn't want.  
>He's never taught me how to deal with my feelings. It was always bury them so the enemy could not exploit them.<p>

"When the Tendous found out I was a girl, they showed me what it was like to express feelings, not just as a girl, but as a person. That's why I can't be myself."

"Tell me about your family."

"I've traveled with my father since I was at least five or six. He's not the wisest man, but he has his moments. I...I don't really remember my mother.  
>I don't know if she's alive, lives in Nerima, or even if she lives in Japan.<br>The closest I have to a mother now is the eldest Tendou daughter, Kasumi.  
>The Tendous are nice, and they're all I have."<p>

"If Akane is a good example, they are a good family for you. I think I met Kasumi once. She was very pleasant. Do you miss your parents?"

"Hai, very much. I need Father. We've been through so much, I just need his assurance. I want to know my mother again. I want her to know her daughter is safe and misses her."

"Perhaps I can help you find your mother. Would you like that?"

Ranma smiled, "I would like that very much. I need to work some thing out first. One thing is what her name is. There probably aren't that many Saotomes, but I want to make sure I get the right one."

"I understand. Take your time, dear."

"Ranma? We'll be starting the movie soon. We've agreed to let you watch as long as you're quiet," interrupted one of the guests.

"Thank you," Ranma replied warmly.

Ranma, Akane, and Kyoko sat in Atsuki's room as she showed the last of her guests out the door. Ranma sat on the floor, her face expressionless. Akane had her head on Ranma's shoulder. Kyoko sat at Atsuki's desk.

Atsuki returned to the room, flopping on her bed. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I honestly thought they would at least tolerate you like they did at Kyoko's party. I can't believe how rude they were to you, even during the movie."

"I should have known this would happen. They tolerated me at Kyoko's because it was her birthday. Your party wasn't as special to them. I'll save you the embarrassment, and not come to the next one."

"This sucks!" exclaimed Kyoko. "We plan a nice little party that would show them that you're a very nice person. The success of my party must have gone to our heads. We try to have fun, and what do they do? Treat you like dirt."

"They still see me as the boy who beat Kunou, the boy engaged to Akane, the class pervert. I doubt they would even accept me if I dated boys."

"But that idea repulses you," Kyoko pointed out.

"Hai. But it repulses them, now, that I'm still engaged to Akane."

"But you're cursed. They know that. Hell, everyone in school knows it,"  
>protested Atsuki.<p>

Ranma sighed, "That's why they don't trust me. To them, I'm a boy using it as an excuse to look at them. As far as they know, I'm telling the boys their measurements and how they look undressed."

"Are you?" asked Kyoko.

"Of course not! I know what a girl's body looks like. One thing Akane complained about me was my lack of feminine modesty. Well, when I could change, it never mattered to me. Now, I'd knock any boy sneaking a peak at me through the wall. And I never liked them touching me, especially my breasts. That's why Kunou was hit the hardest.

"I sure as Hell won't tell them what we look like. It took me a week to get used to dressing completely like a girl. I'm still uncomfortable with it,  
>but I feel even more uncomfortable wearing men's clothes right now."<p>

"Ranma, are you a boy or a girl?" asked Atsuki with genuine concern.

"I don't know anymore. I still see myself as a man, but having been stuck like this, I'm starting to enjoy it. I don't have to worry about being splashed with cold water. I'm safe from hot water in the locker room.

"It took this for me to realize how I feel about Akane. It also made me realize how difficult my life has been. I left out some details, and altered others when I told your mother about myself. What I told her seemed right,  
>in so many ways. It scares me. I'd still be a man if the old Hag hadn't done this to me, or if I hadn't destroyed the only cure, or even if I'd never gone to China.<p>

"Now, my only real chance at being cured is to go back to China."

"When will you go there?" asked Kyoko.

"When I can afford it, which may take as long as creating a new Phoenix Pill:  
>years. Tofu says there's a slim chance I'll grow out of this on my own, but it's a slim chance."<p>

"Don't give up on either the cure or being accepted. I think you made some real progress with some of my friends tonight," offered Atsuki.

"Thanks. We'd better be getting home. I have practice with Ryoga tomorrow."

It was a typical Monday morning for Ranma. She suffered through the morning classes. More so this morning because of Atsuki's party. Ranma felt hostile stares on her from several of the female students.

She was now used to them, but that did not lessen their effect on her mood.  
>But it was Atsuki she felt sorry for. Her friend tried to help. Instead, it seemed things were worse than before. Ranma felt Atsuki lost a few of her friends the other night.<p>

This hurt Ranma more than not being accepted. She was used to not having friends. Atsuki, on the other hand, had never been with out friends. Such different worlds these two people lived in.

Lunch break came faster than expected. Ranma took her lunch to the window before Akane had a chance to stop her. Akane watched painfully as her fiancee ate alone, in silence, her back to the wall.

Even Atsuki and Kyoko watched Ranma, concern etched on their faces.

"What were you trying to do, Atsuki?" asked one of the female students.

"I was celebrating my brother's move with my friends, Kumiko."

"Is Ranma one of your friends? Or does he tag along with Akane in drag?"

"She is a friend. A good friend."

"Ranma's a ^#*&!% boy!"

"Only in the mind," interrupted Akane angrily.

"What does that mean, Tendou?"

"Ranma still sees herself as a boy. But that's her self-image. She is every bit a woman as you are."

"Really? He could be lying."

Akane tried to reign in her anger. "I have seen her transformations first hand. I have seen both of her bodies without clothes. I should know! She lives at my house. If that's not enough for you, our family doctor has examined her, both as a male and female. He has concluded that Ranma is now,  
>physically, a girl. The COMPLETE works."<p>

"Is that so? Don't you think it's time to stop lying? All 'she' needs is hot water!"

With that, Kumiko pulled out a thermos of hot water. She went to Ranma and threw the contents on her. The resulting scream shattered the windows. The male Ranma sat in the sill, screaming in pain.

Akane rushed over, emptying her cold drink on Ranma. Kyoko and Atsuki emptied their drinks on Ranma, forcing the transformation back to female.

The teacher rushed in, seeing Akane rocking the incoherent Ranma. "What on earth happened?"

Akane looked at the pale Kumiko. Kumiko was almost ready to faint, but she recovered some composure, "I...I...there was an accident and I spilled my hot tea over Ranma."

The teacher looked from Kumiko to Ranma. "Akane, take Ranma home, I don't think she can handle anything else."

"Hai, Sensei," Akane said, helping Ranma to her feet.

She took Ranma to the bathroom to fix Ranma's clothes. Nabiki quickly joined them. She swore under her breath when she saw Ranma's vacant look. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later. I need to get Ranma home. Do me a favor and call Kasumi. Tell her I'm bringing Ranma home."

"Right," replied Nabiki as Akane finished dressing Ranma.

It wasn't long before Akane was leading Ranma home. She was cursing herself for not staying with Ranma. She reprimanded herself up until the gate of the dojo.

Kasumi met them and took Ranma inside. She lead the red head to the cold bath she had prepared. She stripped Ranma, trying to put her in the tub. It took coaxing, and even stripping and entering the water herself before Ranma responded.

Kasumi massaged Ranma, gently forcing her to relax. Soon, Ranma regained her senses. It was enough for her to register where she was. She saw Kasumi's clothes on the floor. Growing uncomfortable, she tried to hide herself.

Kasumi smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, Ranma-chan, even if we're both women. Call me if you need me. I'm sure Akane would have helped, but she had to get back to school. You have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you."

Ranma relaxed in the cool water. She smiled at Kasumi's remark about Akane.  
>How Kasumi was teasing her about the engagement. In her own way, of course.<br>She closed her eyes, letting the tears of pain and frustration flow freely.

Chapter 2 The Evil Returns

Akane walked home with a large number of girls from her class. Kumiko was immediately behind Akane, her head hung low. Several other girls had their heads lowered as well.

Suddenly, they started screaming. Akane turned to see a diminutive figure bouncing from student to student. At first she thought it was Cologne. Then she realized the figure was bald. She also noted it was calling her name.

"What do you want?" she yelled at the creature.

"Akane! I've found you at last!" replied the creature in a hoarse voice as it leapt for her.

Akane instinctively moved her bag between her and the object. It crashed into the bag, collapsing to the ground, apparently crying." Akane looked down at the pathetic old man.

"Are you all right?"

"I've searched for you for so long. And now that I've found you, you treat me like a punching bag."

"I...I'm sorry, Grandfather, you startled us."

"So true. I was just so excited to see you, I got carried away," replied the old man, leaping again at Akane.

She was relieved to see Ranma standing on the old man's head.

"What's going on, Akane?" asked Ranma calmly.

"This man was looking for me," she answered, pointing at Ranma's feet. "Why are you out now?"

Ranma stepped back, letting the old man rise. The old man looked at Ranma,  
>his eyes bulging. "Akane!" he yelled as he attached himself to Ranma's chest. He began groping her.<p>

Ranma screamed, using all of her strength to push the old man to the ground,  
>nearly tearing her shirt. The force of the impact cracked the pavement. The little man relaxed. Ranma retreated to her ready position. Akane and the other girls stepped back.<p>

"Listen here, Old Man: NO ONE TOUCHES ME!" yelled Ranma.

Ranma noticed Kunou and Ryoga appear behind the old man. Both were ready to take him on at Ranma's command. The old man closed his eyes.

"You three don't stand a chance against me. Tell me, young lady, who are you?"

"I'm Saotome Ranma of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"Hibiki Ryoga of the Hibiki Family Martial Arts."

"Kunou Tatewaki of the Sonoda School of Kendo."

"Tendou Akane of the Tendou School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"Hmm. Saotome and Tendou, eh? I see I found the right place. You are Genma's daughter, right?"

"I am his child," replied Ranma evenly.

"And you are Soun's daughter?"

"I am."

"Wonderful! I am your Master, Happosai. I wish to see your fathers."

"You're too late, Old Man," stated Ranma, ignoring Kunou's look. "They left on a training mission over a month ago."

"Then who protects you, my lovely little lady."

"We protect ourselves. We have a few friends we can count on," stated Ranma.

"I'd like to meet my student's family, if you don't mind?" Happosai said,  
>staring at Ranma.<p>

Ranma and Akane exchanged glances. Akane nodded her head. "All right, Old Man. If you try anything again, you'll regret it," responded Ranma as she relaxed her guard slightly.

The others relaxed as well. The female students moved to the side as Happosai followed Akane. Kunou remained close to her. Ryoga remained with Ranma.

Kumiko cleared her throat, "Ranma, I'm very, very sorry about today. I thought you were lying, even after this long. I even thought Akane was helping you. I'm sorry."

"I haven't given you much reason to trust me. I'd really like to talk to you about this, but someone has to watch that old guy. How about tomorrow at lunch?"

Kumiko looked at Ranma in confusion, "All right. Tomorrow at lunch, if not sooner. Ranma, is this why you were going back to school?"

Ranma nodded, turning to Ryoga after the other women left. The two friends left for the dojo. "What was that all about?" asked Ryoga.

"Kumiko splashed hot water on me at lunch. She thought she could prove I was lying. The surprise and the pain shut down my mind. At least that's what Kasumi says. Anyway, we've got to worry about that old creep."

"I heard you scream a block away. I thought maybe it was Shampoo in her cat form."

Ranma smiled. "Not this time. Thanks for coming, though. I...I don't think I can handle him alone."

"Uh, where are we Ranma?"

Ranma stopped, looking around. She started laughing when she realized they went right past the dojo. She grabbed the confused Ryoga and headed in the right direction.

They went into the house. Everyone was sitting at the dinner table, waiting.  
>Ranma took her seat next to Akane. Ryoga took a position near the patio door, behind Happosai. Ryoga stood with his arms crossed, leaning on the door frame.<p>

"I get the impression you don't trust me," commented Happosai.

"Let's just say a lot has happened that forces us to take precautions,"  
>remarked Nabiki.<p>

"Hmph! And I thought my students would have taught their students and children respect."

"They do, Honored Master, but as Nabiki doth say, circumstances have forced an increased vigilance," reinforced Kunou.

"Is the School under attack? Have my boys been injured?"

"None of those, Master Happosai. At the moment, our home is at peace. In the last two months, it has been Ranma who has been attacked. We cannot go into details," replied Kasumi.

"And where are the boys?"

"They are on a training mission. We don't expect them back anytime soon,"  
>answered Akane.<p>

"And they didn't take their students?"

"We're still in school. They recognize that we have to learn things other than the Art if we are to successfully take over the dojo," added Ranma.

"I see. Where will I stay? I have not seen anyone in over twenty years,"  
>commented Happosai.<p>

Kasumi politely answered, "We can offer you a room until our fathers return."

"We need to talk, Oneechan," Nabiki said, motioning Kasumi to follow. Akane also followed.

"Now why is it that a non-student and the eldest Tendou daughter show respect?" Happosai asked, looking at Ranma.

"Because, 'Master,' they weren't groped," Ranma answered evenly.

"I did not grope you. I evaluate my pupils with a very hands on technique."

"How did you know we were students, we didn't even tell you who we were until you touched me!"

"You have a lot to learn, girl. I could read your battle aura," replied Happosai calmly.

Kunou shifted. Ryoga tensed. Happosai brought out his pipe, twirling it around a few times. "What do you have to say, boys?"

"I have faced Ranma's wrath at being touched improperly and without consent.  
>It is something I wish upon no man or woman, not even my most hated enemies.<br>I am still recovering from those wounds," answered Kunou in his most direct manner.

"Ranma's gone through Hell. I, for one, will not go against 'her' by choice," stated Ryoga, flexing his hands.

"And what is this Hell, Ranma?"

"A private one. Only those I feel worthy may know what it is."

"So rude for one so young. I thought beautiful women were supposed to be polite."

Ranma shuddered inwardly. "Circumstances have not allowed for politeness."

"Are these your students or your opponents?" asked Happosai, pointing to Kunou and Ryoga.

"These are my friends. They are helping me prepare for my enemies."

"And when are these enemies due?"

"In about two or three weeks."

"These two are not of the School. What can you learn from them?"

"They help me anticipate what an opponent not out the School can or will do.  
>It is one of the basic lessons I've been taught: learn a new style to minimize its effect on you."<p>

"I see you are applying that concept well. What about your father, shouldn't he be supervising you?"

"My father is currently training so as to improve his skills and, in turn,  
>improve mine. I have been learning new techniques from friends and enemies alike for the last month."<p>

"Good. Show me what you know and I'll improve your skill."

Kunou leaned over to Ranma, whispering, "Is this wise, Saotome? He has insulted you in front of us."

"I don't know. I won't show him everything, that's for sure," Ranma said to Kunou quietly. She turned to Happosai, "Master, I'll give you one chance to earn my trust. Insult me, or those I consider family, or touch us in anyway that could be thought of as improper, and you'll be forced to leave."

"Hmph! Let's put a little wager on that. If you can beat me at anytime this evening, I'll accept. Otherwise, you will be my student."

Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane reentered the room. Kasumi spoke up, "As a guest in our home, Master, you must obey our rules. These are not negotiable and may be adjusted as we see fit. One, we are entitled to our privacy. At no time may you enter a room occupied by us without our permission. Our bed-  
>rooms are off limits to you at all times."<p>

"Two, should it become necessary, we may extract rent or food money from you without complaint, or delay," added Nabiki.

"Three, we have the ultimate say as to when, where, and how training is to be conducted," added Ranma without objections from the sisters.

"Four, we can require Ryoga's or Tatewaki's presence at anytime during your visit, should you provide us with a reason to do so," concluded Akane.

"Whatever happened to hospitality?" asked the Master.

"We are offering our home to you, but we must have certain understandings before we can proceed," noted Nabiki. "Think of this as a renter's contract.  
>Accept it or leave it."<p>

"I want my own room," Happosai said after looking over the four women.

"Very well, Master. You will get the available guest room. Ryoga, Kunou,  
>you are invited to stay the night," offered Kasumi.<p>

"Where will we stay?" asked Kunou.

"Ranma's old room," answered Akane.

Kunou's face turned red at this thought. He had been fighting the images of the female Ranma for weeks. Now was the opportunity to see her room and,  
>perhaps, how she lived.<p>

Ranma leaned over to the flustered Kunou. She whispered in his ear, "I was a guy when I had that room."

"Where do you sleep now?" Kunou whispered back.

Ranma answered with a wry grin, "In Akane's room, on the floor."

Kunou looked at Ranma in surprise. Akane shook her head, knowing exactly what was being discussed. She muttered "Baka," referring to both of her suitors.

The four women sat in Kasumi's room. They were not pleased with the way the evening went. They were still overwhelmed from the incident at school. Now their fathers' master had come, making things difficult.

Kasumi began to speak, "I guess it's time to start our first family meeting."

Ranma fidgeted, not sure where she fit into the family. Kasumi noted her apprehension. "Ranma, dear, you're as much a part of this family as the rest of us."

Ranma smiled, a little more relieved.

Nabiki began, "I've been going over the finances. We have enough money to pay the bills this month, but not next month. With the addition of Happosai,  
>we really have no money left for anything.<p>

"We need to get jobs. We can't work the dojo without students, and they left with Daddy. You tried, Ranma. I think you teach better than Daddy, but I don't think they're ready to learn from a sixteen year old girl.

"I can try to get a job at a store somewhere. I don't know what else to do.  
>I suppose we could charge Ryoga for his sessions with you, Ranma. Not that either of you would accept it. Any other ideas?"<p>

"I could baby-sit," offered Akane.

"And poison the children at mealtime?" commented Ranma absently, knowing her cooking had improved greatly.

"BAKA! I can cook! Maybe not as well as you or Kasumi, but I can cook."

"Enough!" commanded Kasumi, the stress on her face. "We have more serious things to discuss. We need ideas. I've never worked outside of the home, so I wouldn't know where to begin."

"I could work at another restaurant. I can cook, wait tables..."offered Ranma seriously.

"Be the bouncer," added Akane harshly.

"Hai. I could also pose for some pictures."

Nabiki cringed slightly at Ranma's offer. "That market dried up the moment Kunou-baby came to his senses. Besides, I don't do that to my sisters."

"You sold our pictures to Kunou!" pointed out Akane with some agitation.

"Hai, to Kunou only. And until this became permanent, I sold pictures of Ranma to others. I'm sorry, Ranma. At times, I still don't think of you as family."

"It's okay. I was offering because I knew a little of what was happening."

"You keep surprising me, Ranma. I have no doubt you'll be cured now."

"Thanks, Nabiki. That makes this a little easier to deal with."

"Let's get back to the issue of jobs, shall we?" Kasumi suggested. "Akane,  
>you offered to baby-sit. Ranma, you offered to work in another restaurant.<br>And you, Nabiki, offered to work in some sort of store. That leaves me to find a place. I don't have any skills."

"That's not true. You are an excellent nurse, housekeeper, cook..." Ranma faltered, "mother."

Kasumi smiled, "Thank you, Ranma. But not all of them allow me to work outside of the home."

"Why don't we work together, Kasumi?" suggested Akane.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I could watch over the children when you cook. Unfortunately, I'd have to help after school. I could also go to other people's homes during the evening."

"You mean turn the dojo into a daycare center?" asked Ranma.

Nabiki stared at the ceiling, organizing her thoughts. "It'll work. On my trips to other parts of Tokyo, I've seen dojos doing things other than teaching martial arts. I've seen some of them doing daycare, teaching aerobics, things like that.

"If we combine our talents, we can do a better job. I'm sure many of the mothers would love to spend time by themselves or to run errands without their children around. That'll bring us some business. Even of an evening,  
>they could still bring their children here. We have enough room.<p>

"As for the idea of food and nursing, I'm sure Tofu knows of a few people who need, or would like, to have someone bring a home cooked meal. Or clean the house once or twice a week. Or to talk to for a while.

"It'd be difficult, but I could offer a small accounting service. Say balancing checkbooks, working on budgets, or even investing. Our investments haven't done so badly, it's just that Ranma's sudden change has put an extra burden on us. New clothes, and your frequent trips to Tofu."

Ranma lowered her head apologetically. Nabiki smiled warmly before continu-  
>ing, "And you may be able to get students of your own, Ranma. It won't be many, but if we advertise at school, you could get a few to show up. They've seen you in action and respect your skills. With our endorsement, and Kunou's, we should get a few to come.<p>

"I'd rather try this than try to work for someone else."

"I think this is a wonderful idea. I'll have to get used to having little children around, but the joy of their laughter is what we need, more than anything," replied Kasumi.

"Great!" chimed Akane.

"Well, if it helps me keep my home, I'm for it," replied Ranma thoughtfully.

"If all four of us work at it, I expect to double what we made as just a dojo in two months. And, if we do this right, we might be able to hire some of the regular baby-sitters," pondered Nabiki.

"I guess we'd better get some posters made, then," commented Kasumi,  
>satisfied at the results.<p>

"Then what are we going to call the new dojo? 'The Anything Goes Baby-  
>sitting Service?'" joked Ranma.<p>

"No, silly. I think it would be best to call it something that people want to hear. Something like: 'The Tendou Family Center,' or 'The Tendou Sisters, Inc.' Something that is friendly. Something more than just martial arts," returned Nabiki with a smile.

"But I'm a Saotome," responded Ranma softly.

Kasumi smiled warmly, "You're as much a Tendou as the rest of us, Little Sister."

Ranma looked at Akane in embarrassment. Akane rolled her eyes. "Ranma no baka! There is more than one way to be a sister. That is, if you're serious about what we talked about at the campsite."

Ranma turned red. Akane hugged her "sister." Nabiki broke out laughing,  
>joined quickly by Ranma and Akane. Kasumi simply smiled, enjoying Ranma's laughter. That was the one thing that she missed most about her 'brothersister.'

They eventually calmed down enough that Ranma began looking serious enough to continue the "meeting." "I've been thinking since Saturday's party: aside from you three, I have no real family at the moment."

"That's not true! You have your father and our father," chided Kasumi.

"Well...until our father's come to grips with what's happened, I suspect they'll treat me like a disease. I'm not exactly my father's son, nor am I the man Akane's supposed to marry. Anyway, I've been thinking: I don't know my mother. She needs to know her child is alive and about the engagement."

Kasumi frowned. "Have you considered the consequences?"

"Like how she'll react at finding a daughter instead of a son?"

Kasumi nodded.

"I see her doing the same thing Father's done: abandoning me. That's why I haven't tried to contact her. I wanted to let you know before I tried."

Kasumi smiled sadly, "That's why you referred to me as a 'mother.' I'm the closet you've had since you were six."

Ranma nodded, no longer looking at her "sister."

"It's only fair, Kasumi," noted Nabiki. "I'd want to know what happened to my child after all this time. Wouldn't you?"

"Hai, I would. I'm glad you told us before you did anything. It gives us a chance to prepare ourselves for telling her. Can you wait a while longer?  
>At least until we don't have to give up our home?"<p>

"Thank you, Kasumi. I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer."

"We'll help you anyway we can," Nabiki added.

"Why do you think we're doing this? You need a family and a home. We're doing the best we can," concluded Akane.

"Thank you again."

"Will you stop being so polite! We're your family," exclaimed Nabiki.

"Welcome to the family, Ranma-chan," Kasumi said smiling.

"So, what do we call you now? Saotome Ranma or Tendou Ranma?" Akane asked,  
>doing her best to keep a straight face.<p>

Ranma looked thoughtful, "I guess it depends on who wears the wedding dress."

All four girls started laughing hysterically. For the first time in a long time, the tension was no longer there. They enjoyed themselves completely and freely.

Chapter 3 A Master of Vengeance

Kunou walked with Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki to school. He noticed how relaxed they appeared, especially Ranma. He listened to her humming a tune. He couldn't quite make it out, but it sounded familiar.

He had listened to his favorite women trading their names at breakfast. It had become amusing when they started combining their family names into improbable combinations. It was even more amusing when they added their given names to the puzzle.

Even the older Tendou daughters were amused. He had rarely seen any emotion in Nabiki. He had often heard, and seen, that Kasumi had remarkable composure. Though Nabiki often referred to her older sister as being "blissfully unaware of what was happening."

He had come to realize that that was how he was before Ranma actually inflicted pain. The previous fights were painful, usually just a sharp or dull pain that lasted a few minutes. The last attack left him in excruciating pain for hours.

It was through this pain that his denials left. His denials of Akane's rejections. His denials that the male and female Ranma were the same person.  
>The denials of his attraction to Nabiki.<p>

Though he never truly treated her as a friend, she was always there when he needed her. He paid any price she asked, often without question. At times,  
>he even confided in her. Now, she needed him. That much he could tell.<p>

He could tell from her mannerisms around him. He could tell because of the stress she was under from Ranma's present condition, and the fact her father had left in the middle of the night. It was the same need, though different in many ways, that Ranma had.

Nabiki was too much of a business woman to come out and ask for or accept his help. He knew she would come, when she was ready. He also knew that Ranma and Akane would come to him freely, if they needed him for anything.

He would do anything to help his friends. His first, genuine friends he had had in years. Now, all he had to do was keep his twisted sister from finding out about Ranma's condition. His sister, Kodachi, the Black Rose, would be coming home this upcoming weekend. She would expect him to have more pictures of the women he "loved."

He had the answer to his dilemma. "Nabiki, I wish to purchase some pictures from you," he said calmly, ignoring their stares. "I don't care what they are. My sister is coming home this weekend. There is still a delicate illusion to be maintained. Together, we can plan its effectiveness.

"Perhaps it would benefit all of us. If these pictures are of Akane and Ranma, they will be respectful, not as I have previously asked for or received. Would that be acceptable?"

Ranma nodded. Reluctantly, Akane and Nabiki nodded as well. Kunou smiled to himself. He would save his other surprise for another time. Experience had told him that too many surprises at once were dangerous. The last thing he wanted to do now was hurt his friends.

They entered the gates of the school. Almost immediately, all eyes fell on them. The men exchanged knowing glances. The women began giggling. Kunou was about to say something when he felt a hand gently touching his arm.

Nabiki smiled and shook her head slightly. This was enough to restrain his actions. He and Nabiki walked off towards their class, leaving Ranma and Akane alone.

They were immediately surrounded by students. The boys pulled Ranma to the side while the girls moved to Akane. Each asked their own questions.

"Did Kunou sleep at your place?"

"Hai."

"How was he?/No wonder you dress like a girl."

"It wasn't like that./I ain't that kinda guy!"

"Was he with Nabiki then? Or Ranma?/You don't look or act like a guy anymore."

"He slept in the guest room./I hafta dress like this. I'm stuck like this.  
>Remember?"<p>

"Come on, Akane. Nothing happened between you three and Kunou?/Come on,  
>Ranma. Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"<p>

"I bet he's gay."

"Nothing happened! Our fathers' master came to stay with us We asked Kunou and Ranma's friend, Ryoga, to spend the night. We're afraid of the Master./I am not gay! Kumiko proved yesterday that I can't become a man without being in constant pain."

"You and Ranma afraid?/Sure, Ranma."

"Sakura, you saw what that man did yesterday. You heard Ranma scream./You've seen me get up after being hit hard, or recover from Kunou's attacks, or a number of other things. When have I ever had more than a moment's pain?"

"She's right, that old man is creepy. Why Kunou and Ryoga?/You don't.  
>Let's say we believe you, this time. Why was Kunou at your home?"<p>

"Because our fathers are out of town, so they couldn't advise us. My sisters, Ranma, and I trust Kunou and Ryoga with our lives./To help keep our fathers' master from causing problems for us."

"But wasn't he trying to marry you and Ranma?/We understand."

At that moment, there were several screams from the far side of the school yard. The crowd surrounding Ranma turned, but did not leave. Ranma was too short in her current state to see what was happening. She jumped to the overhanging branch of a tree.

She cursed when she saw Happosai running with a large bag, followed by several female students swinging objects at him. Ranma jumped down, running toward the old man.

"Ah! Ranma, my dear, have you come to share your bounty with me?"

"No way, Old Man!"

Ranma leapt to intercept Happosai. The Master simply touched Ranma with his pipe, sending her flying into the air, toward the pool. She couldn't control her descent. She landed in the deep end of the pool. Returning to the pool edge, she quickly exited, muttering, "Too hot! Too hot! Too hot!"

She ran off the deck, back into the courtyard, towards the Master. Her wet clothes weighed her down. Happosai bounced onto a water fountain, watching with amusement the red headed girl who commanded the respect of two martial artists.

"You don't have the skill or endurance to keep me from my crusade."

"I don't care about no crusade. You ruined a VERY expensive school uniform I cannot afford to replace. You assault students at my school. And you made me wet. You have gone too far, Old Man," fumed Ranma as she assumed her traditional stance.

"I assault no one. I merely recovered these lost treasures," Happosai said,  
>removing an object from his bag, flinging it toward Ranma.<p>

She caught the object, altering her stance. The object felt soft and familiar, in an alien sort of way. She chanced a glance at it. It was a white, lacy panty. Her face reddened, both from embarrassment and rage.

A crowd had gathered around the two warriors. Ranma put the panty quickly in her pocket, much to the dismay of the female students. Ranma again adjusted her stance, this time to a visible offensive one.

"You've insulted my honor, Old Man. By possessing these items, you have proven my claims. I challenge you to honorable combat!"

Kunou was about to join Ranma when Nabiki stopped him. "This is something she has to do alone. Look at the girls."

Kunou observed the female students. He felt a shiver when he saw hatred in their eyes. Their hatred was directed at the two combatants. He couldn't tell who was receiving more, the Master or Ranma. He relaxed enough to let Ranma fight her own battle.

The old man regarded his opponent carefully. He noted the unique qualities of her movements. He noted the excellent control she had over her body,  
>especially her face. She was relaxed, yet ready to spring. She had no apparent defense, yet he knew nothing short of a mob would get by her.<p>

These were all techniques he had taught Soun and Genma so many years before.  
>It took them years to get to a reasonable level of competence. To Happosai,<br>this girl had the Art down solid. At least in terms of the basics. There were some things he could still do to get past her defenses.

"Are you sure you're ready to challenge me, dearie? I must warn you, I am the oldest living master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. You are just a third rate student," Happosai said, narrowing his eyes.

Ranma forced herself to remain calm. She knew she couldn't win a direct confrontation, but she had to fight anyway. She had already issued the challenge. She had actually claimed insult to her honor.

"I may be third rate, but I ain't about to give up or back down," spat Ranma.

The Master sighed, "So be it."

He lunged at his opponent. As he traveled, he appeared to grow. Fear rose within Ranma as she prepared to defend herself. In the blink of an eye, the old man was gone.

Ranma never felt an attack. In fact, she felt nothing. Still, she was weakened. All of her energies were focused on defending herself from the Master. The incident overwhelmed her. She collapsed into Kunou's arms.

He looked at her with concern. She smiled at him. Nabiki and Akane were there as well. They were concerned with Ranma's well being. One of the observing girls came over to Ranma, glaring at her.

"You have something of mine," the girl spat.

Ranma cringed. She felt Kunou tense. She watched Nabiki and Akane stare down the girl.

"Now listen here, Natsumi-chan, Ranma just challenged the man who taught our fathers how to fight. Didn't you pay attention to what happened? Did you notice what Ranma did?" Nabiki asked, forcing the girl back into a tree.

Akane picked up where Nabiki left off, "No. Of course not. All you can see is someone you feel is shameless. You don't care that she tried to stop that old man, or how quickly she hid your belongings, or how fast she tried to defend you."

"After all of this time, you can't accept Ranma as being sincere, can you?"  
>concluded Nabiki.<p>

Natsumi stood next to the tree, shaking in the gaze of the Tendou women.  
>Both had reputations. Nabiki had a cunning that made people nervous. She knew things others would have preferred kept hidden. And her ruthlessness as a businesswoman was legendary.<p>

Akane's reputation, on the other hand, was that of being stubborn and obsessive. Once she got an idea in her head, it was almost impossible to change her mind. She was also strong and skilled in the martial arts. That was obvious with her morning fights. Then there was her legendary anger.

To have Akane mad at you was to live dangerously. To have Nabiki mad at you left you sleepless for months. This was an entirely new experience. No one had ever succeeded in getting them mad at the same person at the same time.

Natsumi was about to do something she thought she would never have to do,  
>plead for forgiveness from a Tendou. It was then that Ranma came forward,<br>her eyes lowered. Ranma presented her the undergarment and silently left.

She noticed the pained expressions on the Tendou sisters' faces as they watched Ranma. She slid to the ground, sobbing, ignoring the looks from her classmates. She failed to notice Akane and Nabiki leave.

"Where could the Master have gone?" asked Kunou to the three girls.

When they heard screams from the school, Ranma collected herself. "Three guesses."

She ran off to the locker rooms, followed by Akane, Nabiki, and Kunou. Sure enough, the screams were coming from inside. Ranma steeled herself before going in.

The old man was bouncing around the room, gleefully flipping up skirts,  
>pulling away towels, and snatching loose clothing. The students were too panicked to notice Ranma. At the moment, her reputation as the best martial artist in school was more important than the fact she used to be a man.<p>

Ranma watched the old man, studying him. Suddenly, she knew how to stop him.  
>She quickly undid the top of her jumper and loosened the buttons on her blouse. She ran over to a corner. She stopped, waiting for the Master to make another round.<p>

"Hey! Old Man! Catch this!" yelled Ranma, opening her blouse slightly.

Her plan was working. The old man leapt for her breasts. She waited until he was within the range of her arms. She let loose her full strength, full speed amaguriken, knocking the man into a wall. Before he had time to recover, she renewed her attack, pinning him against the wall.

The concrete wall started to crack, then chip, from the force of her blows.  
>There were some liquidy cracks being heard over Ranma's near guttural cry.<br>Blood started to spray as the flesh became raw and red. The wall crumbled even more under the stress.

It was when the blood splashed her face that she stopped. For the first time, she saw the red, misshapen mass embedded in the wall. Ranma turned pale.

She ran to a shower stall. She turned on the cold water, desperately trying to wash the blood from her. No matter what she did, she could not feel herself getting clean. She sobbed hysterically, collapsing to the floor.  
>She never saw the young women watching her.<p>

Akane held the exhausted Ranma. They were sitting on the bench outside of the locker room. The ambulance pulled away. The police were questioning the students who were in the locker room with Ranma. They often pointed to her.

One of the detectives came over to the couple. "Excuse me, Saotome-san?"

Akane nudged Ranma. She focused her vacant eyes on the detective, "Hai?"

"Are you ready to give a statement?"

"I went too far."

"Pardon?"

"I hit him too hard, too fast."

"I see. Your schoolmates say you stopped him from assaulting them, or worse.  
>Now, in your own words, what happened here today?"<p>

Ranma's mind started to work slowly. She began thinking through her fights.  
>"I heard screaming. I saw him with a bag. Several girls were chasing him.<br>He was laughing. I tried to stop him, but he threw me into the pool.

"I chased after him. I found out what was in the bag. I tried to fight him again, but I knew I couldn't win. He disappeared. We figured out where he went. When I went in, he was bouncing from girl to girl, throwing up their skirts, taking loose clothing from them, touching them.

"I couldn't take it. I lured him to the corner where I...I..." Ranma sobbed.

"Where you thought you killed him?"

Ranma nodded, tears coming again.

"What was in the bag that set you off?"

Ranma tried to collect herself, but failed. Akane looked at the detective.  
>He nodded.<p>

"Girls underwear and gym clothes," she answered.

"Thank you. You'd both better go home and rest. If we need anything else,  
>We'll call."<p>

"Thank you," replied Akane.

The principal came over after the detective left. He looked at the two girls in sympathy. "Ranma, you should stay home for a couple of weeks. Let people get used to what happened. I'm not punishing you. You did an excellent job,  
>and you need the rest.<p>

"I'm going to close the school for the day. We'll send your assignments home with Akane. We'll have a talk in two weeks. Thank you, Ranma."

Chapter 4 Invitations

Cologne sat on her perch. She had watched Ranma's fight. She was impressed at how Son-in-law stood his ground, even against a superior opponent.

When Son-in-law was led out of the locker room, Cologne knew something was wrong. When the police and medical crews arrived, removing the old man, she became frightened.

Son-in-law was becoming dangerous. Before, it was a game. It was simply her manipulations to get him to marry Shampoo. Now the game took a dangerous turn. Son-in-law almost killed someone. If she wasn't careful, he could kill her.

That, in itself, had interesting possibilities. By killing her, Son-in-law would be trapped as a woman for the rest of his life. She didn't want to die, but her revenge would be complete. Son-in-law would be humiliated. He would not be able to enjoy his current fiancee.

Cologne frowned. These were unpleasant thoughts, but she could now plan better. It would be better to destroy Son-in-law's confidence, thus his apparent appeal to others. A good plan. She had two more weeks to plan.

Ranma sat in the dojo. The only light came from the windows. She sat in her ruined uniform. Several hours had passed since she fought the Master. Her mind and body had been numbed.

The door slid open.

Ranma didn't move.

Three people entered.

Ranma didn't move.

The three women sat in front of her.

Again, Ranma didn't move.

"Ranma?" asked Akane.

Ranma looked at her without expression and comprehension.

"We're going to talk to you. We want you to listen. Okay?" explained Akane.

Ranma's mind began working again. She nodded.

"Do you remember our talk on the mountain? About the source of my anger?"

Ranma nodded.

"Do you remember how it helped me?"

Ranma nodded.

"I think your anger is getting the better of you. It scares me. I under-  
>stand, what your going through. I can't blame you. But I want to help you control your anger, as you've helped me for the last month and a half.<p>

"What happened today is exactly what I feared would happen to me if I lost control of my anger. You've been angry about five months now. A lot less time than I have been, but with what's happened to you, it's just as deep, if not deeper.

"I'm angry at your father for a number of reasons. I'm also angry at Cologne and Shampoo for what they've done to you, and us. I'm also angry at our classmates for how they treat you.

"These are also what you're angry at. It was that anger that nearly killed Happosai, not you. The Ranma I know, and love, is a kind person who wants to help people and enjoys life.

"The Ranma I've seen these last few weeks is alone and scared. Alone because the familiar has been torn away. Scared because the new is rushing in, not giving you a chance to prepare for it.

"I'm here to help you hold onto as much of the old as I can. I'm also here to help you prepare for the new as much as I can. Will you let me help you?"

Ranma just looked at Akane vacantly. Akane almost cried at the sight.

Nabiki spoke up, "I'm also here to help you hold onto the old and prepare for the new. I am, after all, your new sister."

Kasumi added, "I, too, am here to help you hold onto the old and prepare for the new. I am your sister."

Ranma looked at them blankly. Her vacant eyes fell back to Akane. The words came out automatically, "Are you my sister, too?"

Akane cried softly, "I want to be your wife and lover, but if you want me to be your sister, I will."

Ranma looked at Akane, then herself. She began crying, pain etched across her face. "Who am I?"

Akane spoke softly, "You are Saotome Ranma. That is what is important. It no longer matters if you are a boy or a girl."

Kasumi added, trying to fight back her own tears, "We need to deal with WHO you are. WHAT you are will come later. You are a member of this family. We take care of each other. Please, let us help you."

Nabiki concluded, "Family doesn't desert each other. We'll be here for you,  
>no matter what happens."<p>

Ranma nodded, continuing to cry. Akane moved over, taking the red head in her arms. She whispered, "Everything will be all right. You'll see."

Ranma cried herself to sleep in Akane's arms. Kasumi brought in a bed roll.  
>She spread it on the floor. She and Akane put Ranma in it. Akane stayed with her fiancee while Kasumi moved toward the door.<p>

She turned to her youngest sister. "I guess we could all sleep in here tonight. Just like we used to do."

Akane smiled, "I think she'd like that."

"We'll be back shortly."

Ranma bowed to his father, then prepared for their daily match. Genma returned the bow. He prepared himself with a pail of cold water in his hands.

"Let us begin, Son. I will not go easy on you."

"When do you ever?"

They commenced their attacks. Ranma easily dodged the spilling water and his father's kicks. For some reason, his kicks and punches would not connect.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Akane mouthing something. A kick landed, hard.

Ranma flew into the far wall. He recovered just as his father descended on him with the pail. Another of his kicks missed. He turned to face his father, letting loose with the kachuu tenshin amaguriken. This time harder and faster than before.

"Nihao Ranma!" exclaimed Shampoo embracing him.

She seemed to have come from where his father had stood. He tried to push her away, but didn't have the strength.

Soun came over to him, yelling, "Is this how you repay me for housing you?  
>What about your fiancee, Akane?"<p>

"If you want her, that's okay. I can still be your sister."

"B-b-but I don't want you as a sister. I want you as my wife. I love you!"

Cold water washed over him. When she opened her eyes, Genma and Soun were staring at her in disgust. Genma's glare was particularly painful. "You are not my son."

"I am your son. This is until I get splashed by hot water."

Genma turned, "My son would not kill my master!"

He showed Ranma Happosai's pulped body. Ranma looked down at her hands and school uniform. They were covered in blood. Ranma stared at her hands. It was all she could do...

Ranma sat up screaming. She held out her hands, trying to see if the blood was still there. She felt the sticky wetness on her hands, arms, and face.  
>Her mind cried, "It's the blood of your Master."<p>

She started to gag. She felt an arm tenderly caress her shoulder. She barely saw the bucket placed in front of her. She retched, filling the bucket quickly.

She heaved once more. Nothing.

"The blood. It's everywhere. I'm covered in it," she coughed out.

A cold washcloth was gently dabbing her lips and face. It was then she became aware of her surroundings.

She focused her eyes on a concerned Nabiki. She smiled weakly. Nabiki returned the smile, removing the bucket.

She then looked at Kasumi. The eldest Tendou had the same concerned look on her face. Ranma smiled, again. "I'm fine now," she said hoarsely.

Kasumi smiled, "That's wonderful to hear."

"Come on, then, let's get you cleaned up," Akane said, trying to sound calm.

Ranma nodded. She stood up, realizing she was no longer in her uniform.  
>Instead, she was in her regular pajamas.<p>

"I changed you after you fell asleep. We didn't think it appropriate for you to sleep in the uniform," informed Akane as she led Ranma to the dojo's showers.

"Thank you. What time is it?"

"About three in the morning."

"Why are we still in the dojo?"

"We didn't think you should be moved. We also used to do this when we were younger. Kasumi, Nabiki, and I would have our own little slumber party in here when the world got too big for us to handle. I thought it would be an appropriate way to officially welcome you into the family."

"Thanks. I'm kinda fuzzy on details, but did you three call yourselves my sisters?"

Akane looked down sadly. "Nabiki and Kasumi did. No matter how things turn out, they'll be your sisters. I didn't make that claim because I'm holding onto the hope you'll be cured."

Akane looked at Ranma, "I love you, Ranma. I want to be your wife. If you can't be cured and would prefer...I'll settle for being your sister."

Ranma threw her arms around Akane. "I love you, too. And I want to be your husband. I'll never stop looking for a cure, even if it takes the rest of my life."

Tears ran down Akane's cheeks. "Thank you. Ranma. You've made me very happy."

The two held each other for several minutes. They finished their shower and returned to Kasumi and Nabiki, holding hands.

Nabiki looked up lazily. "Welcome to the family, Ranma."

Kasumi smiled warmly, "Yes. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you so very much, sisters," Ranma replied, hugging the two women.

All four of them settled down for the rest of the night. Ranma's sleep was filled with her and Akane living together for the rest of their lives. It didn't seem to matter that Ranma was female. They were happy. That was what counted.

End of Part 2

Acknowledgments-

Rumiko Takahashi created and owns the principle characters and events behind this story.

Hitomi Ichinohei wrote and co-wrote A Son's Duty, An Alternate History of Ranma 1/2, and The Clothes Make the...

Nicholas Leifker co-wrote The Clothes Make the...

Richard Lawson wrote Thy Inward Love, Magic, and Thy Outward Part.

All of these stories have served as major influences for this series. To all of you, keep up the good work. There are also other authors whose works I have read that have mildly influenced later chapters. These minor influences are more character studies (check out Almost a Miracle. It has helped solidify and inspire events in Part 2 of the sequel.)

I also want to thank the prereaders of this series: my friends at the Normal Society of Anime; Ronald Chan; and Lisa Prior. Their reactions and input has been helpful.

(c) 1997, Bryan Neef. All rights reserved. This story may be freely distributed and copied without alterations. If you wish to expand on the series, or help me fine tune it, please get my permission. I can be reached at bneef . All copyrights to the original characters and events are held by their owners. The stories that have inspired this are owned and copyrighted to their respective authors.

Critiques are welcomed. I would like to know why you liked or disliked the story.

Author's notes-

Now for some boring stuff. Anger is one of the hardest emotions to control and understand. Akane learned that in the first story arc. She was angry at her mother for dying (common consensus says that was about the time Ranma left his mother, 10 years earlier.) Death and divorce are two of the leading causes of anger in young children. Some grow out of their anger, though the scar often remains for life. Others do not.

It is sad that we, as a society and species, cannot help our children over-  
>come grief in its many forms. While not a major focus of the story, I feel the issue of anger defines much of what each character does. Ranma's anger at his father, Akane's anger at boys (and her mother), and Ryoga's anger at Ranma.<p>

Before we say the anger in each character is a plot device, we should see what their anger is about. Perhaps the emotions of the Ranma gang is why they are phenomenally popular worldwide. After all, I've explained to several of my classes why we get carried away by great stories: to us, they ARE real.


	3. Destroying the Family

Ranma's Curse Part 3: Destroying the Family

(version 1.4)  
>by Bryan Neef<p>

Ranma 1/2 and related characters created by Rumiko Takahashi Inspired by fan fiction by Hitomi Ichinohei, Richard Lawson, and Nicholas Leifker

In Book 2, Ranma has gained minimal acceptance as a woman. Aside from the Tendou's, Kunou, Ryoga, and Tofu, Ranma has made two friends, Atsuki and Kyoko.

In order to make Ranma comfortable and more accepted, Atsuki invites her and Akane to a party. The party is a disaster, with Ranma spending most of her time with Atsuki's mother. The consequences are dire the following Monday,  
>when Ranma is doused with hot water, cementing her horrid scream in the students' minds.<p>

It is at that time the founder of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts,  
>Happosai, returns from the dead. He quickly reveals to the women what he really is, forcing Ranma to face the Master alone. At battle's end, Ranma is physically and emotionally exhausted. But that is only the beginning for her...<p>

Chapter 1 The Return

"Well, Saotome, that was an impressive mission. I had forgotten how wonder-  
>ful it was to be on the road like that. The freedom. The scenery. The chal-<br>lenges."

"True, Tendou. There's nothing like a good training mission to make you forget your troubles. Let's hope that the children have kept the dojo intact."

"And that Ranma and Akane have not destroyed it in their anger."

"Heh! The dojo is a wonderful place for their wedding."

"As soon as we're settled, my friend, we'll have the ceremony."

"I would like that."

The two men approached the dojo. They stopped cold when they saw the sign:  
>"The Tendou Family Center." They cautiously entered the gate. They heard children laughing and playing in the yard.<p>

They quietly moved to where they could see the activity. They were shocked to see about a dozen four and five year olds running in the yard. They also saw a young red-haired woman playing with the children.

Her hair came to just below her shoulder blades. It was neatly turned under and curled at the ends. She wore a blue denim skirt and a soft pink shirt.  
>She wore what appeared to be Ranma's battle slippers, but the men couldn't tell. They only knew one red-haired woman, Ranma.<p>

Their attention turned from the mysterious woman to Kasumi and Akane bringing out trays of food and drinks. Kasumi's soft voice called out, "All right everyone, refreshments."

The children all yelled their joy. They ran to the hose, where Akane was running water, washing their hands. The red head was carrying a particularly rambunctious child over her shoulder, laughing.

She set the child down when she saw the fathers. They recognized her as Ranma. A cold look covered Genma's face. The child tugged at Ranma's skirt.  
>"Ranma?"<p>

"It's okay, Kei-chan. Get washed up. I'll be with you in a little bit,"  
>Ranma said with a soft smile.<p>

"Okay!" the boy replied, bounding off to Akane.

Ranma moved to the fathers. Her movements filled with grace and determina-  
>tion. When she reached them, she watched their reaction with a carefully neutral face. She bowed to them, satisfied. She spoke with a distant voice,<br>"Welcome home, Father, Uncle Tendou. How was your trip?"

Genma grew red with anger, his voice carrying farther than he expected, "What are you doing, Boy?"

Ranma fumed, pushing the fathers behind the training hall. Her voice was strong and stern, "Do not call me 'Boy' or 'Son' in front of the children.  
>They are too young to understand. As for what I am doing: I am helping Kasumi watch the neighborhood children. A lot has happened since you left."<p>

"I can see that, Ranma. You had better start explaining," Soun stated,  
>echoing Genma's anger.<p>

Ranma frowned. "We will explain everything later."

"Why not now?" demanded Genma.

"Because I have to go back and help with the children. It'd take too long to explain, anyway."

"Very well," conceded Soun. "We are looking forward to your explanations."

"How soon will the children leave?"

"About a half hour."

"Good. You four have much to answer for. Especially you," concluded Genma.

Ranma bowed to the two men, leading them to the house. She held back her despair as she returned to the children. She ignored Akane's and Kasumi's concerned looks. They, despite their best intentions, were making matters worse.

The four women waved to the last of the children. Their pleasant smiles hiding the dread they had about returning to the house and their fathers.  
>They solemnly walked into the family room where the men quietly sat.<p>

They sat at the table quietly. Nabiki set the ledger on the table, not bothering to open it. She watched the fathers and Ranma. The Tendou sisters were disappointed and worried since Ranma had retreated into her shell.  
>Akane tenderly took Ranma's hand in hers.<p>

Soun finally spoke, "Where shall we begin, daughters?"

Taking her cue, Nabiki opened the ledger. "When you left, Daddy, so did most of your students. They refused to be taught by Ranma, despite showing them that she was very competent. Those that remained, stayed until a couple of weeks ago. That left us with very little income. Tatewaki was kind enough to purchase pictures of Ranma and Akane, even after releasing his claim on them.

"But that was not enough to cover our bills. Tatewaki and Ryoga are taking lessons from Ranma. Kunou pays for his, while Ryoga pays with his helping with the children or other things Ranma is unable to do in her current body,  
>alone."<p>

"And what might those be?" growled Genma.

Nabiki looked at the two men critically for a moment. "Move heavy objects.  
>While Ranma is still quite strong, she still doesn't have the raw strength Ryoga does. And Akane isn't always around to lend her strength to the project."<p>

"And why not?" asked Soun.

"Because I have obligations at school," replied Akane, saving the explanations for later.

The men stared at Akane for a moment. Soun was about to say something when Nabiki shifted her ledger. "Ryoga has also helped by keeping trouble makers away. He has also helped us winterize the house and training hall. We started early because of Ranma's condition.

"At any rate, I got the idea of a daycare service from my trips into other parts of Tokyo. Other major dojos are doing it. And since we're one of the few left that are family owned, we felt the family atmosphere would help.  
>The parents love it. We've already doubled our monthly income in two weeks."<p>

"Is it fair to burden Kasumi with the children?" Soun asked.

"Ranma has helped me for the last two weeks. When she goes back to school Monday, Ryoga takes over. He is quite good with children."

"Why have you not been in school, Boy?" Genma asked angrily.

Ranma began to shake visibly. She looked at her hands in horror, twisting them as if trying to see them from every angle. She tried to speak, but had no voice for it. Kasumi placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder, trying to calm the young woman.

Genma stared at his child, anger rising in his face. Akane noted the anger.  
>Hers was also rising, but she held it in check. She managed to speak the words Ranma couldn't, "Two weeks ago, someone claiming to be your master visited us. He said and did things that made us uncomfortable. The next day at school, your 'Master' had assaulted several students, stealing their clothes."<p>

"That's our Master," stated Soun in a strange mixture of pride and guilt.

Akane narrowed her eyes and continued, "Because of the assaults, Ranma chal-  
>lenged him to a fight."<p>

"You didn't!" Exclaimed Genma, the anger replaced by horror. "He's too powerful. Tendou and I couldn't beat him when we had to. What were you thinking, Boy!"

Ranma stood up, almost pulling Akane and Kasumi with her. Tears were now running down her face. She cried, "It don't matter no more! I beat the lecher. I beat him so good, I sent him to the hospital.

"They had to peel him from the wall. I almost KILLED a man. I LOST CONTROL AGAIN! Because of that, I have given up the Art. I teach Ryoga and Kunou because they beg me. I JUST CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!

"If I fight anyone, for any reason, I'm going to either put them in a hos-  
>pital or kill them. That is something I can no longer accept!"<p>

Ranma stood there, shaking from her sobs. Akane and Kasumi braced her.  
>Genma's voice broke into her mind, "Coward. A true warrior does not give up after winning one battle. A warrior must overcome and improve with each new battle!"<p>

"I LOST CONTROL AND ALMOST KILLED A MAN! I AM NOT A COWARD OR A KILLER! I WON'T BECOME ONE EITHER!"

Ranma stormed out of the room, crying. They heard the front door slam shut,  
>then the gate. Genma returned to his stoic stance, closing his eyes. Soun's face twitched as he took in the exchange. The women wanted to go after Ranma, to comfort her, but needed to stay. The men had to be made to under-<br>stand.

"My son is becoming a girl."

Before anyone knew what happened or could react, Kasumi was in Genma's face.  
>She had an impossibly menacing expression on her face. "MAYBE it's better this way. If YOU hadn't taken her to China, this wouldn't have happened. If YOU hadn't taught her that dreadful Cat-fu, this wouldn't have happened. If YOU had been here when she needed you most, this wouldn't have happened.<p>

"Up until now, Ranma was at peace with herself. I don't think she'll recover to that point anytime soon. We have spent the last two months trying to make it so she could survive school and deal with her body. We don't need you to destroy all of that in an hour.

"So unless you are willing to do something to HELP Ranma, YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN THIS HOME!"

Genma shrank back. Kasumi held her position. Akane and Nabiki silently cheered their elder sister.

Soun sputtered, "K-K-Kasumi, Genma is my oldest, dearest friend. He is also our guest. We can't just throw him out."

"No? Then why has he thrown Ranma out? Why has he refused responsibility for his actions? Unless he is willing to do something to help Ranma, I will not allow him to stay."

Soun blinked, then stiffened his resolve. "If you toss Genma out, you must also toss Ranma out."

"I WILL NOT ABANDON RANMA AS HE HAS! Ranma is a part of our family."

Nabiki added her voice to the fray, "Ranma has no place to go. She has no real friends, No FAMILY other than Kasumi, Akane, and I. While you two 'fathers' have been gone, we have provided Ranma with the guidance and love she needs. What she can't get from us, she gets from Tofu. As far as Kasumi and I are concerned, we're Ranma's sisters."

"I've had the hardest time helping Ranma," Akane added. "I have to keep our classmates from attacking her for no reason. I have to make sure no one comes within two meters of her with hot liquid.

"But that's not all. I also have to wait to see if there's a cure. I want to be more than a friend or a sister. That's why I don't call myself Ranma's sister.

"But it's Hell for Ranma. She's a man trapped in a woman's body. She has to act like a woman almost all of the time, now. She's depressed most of that time. The only time she's not depressed is when we're all together, talking and doing something that does not make her think about who she really is.

"At school, several of the boys want to date her, forcing her to retreat deeper into this 'shell' she's built. These boys are the one's who're con-  
>vinced that she truly is a she. The girls want to beat her within an inch of her life for no other reason than she's wearing female clothing.<p>

"It's even worse when she's done absolutely nothing to deserve this hatred other than being cursed. It's unbearable to hear her scream almost every morning, shaking and crying from a nightmare none of us can really under-  
>stand.<p>

"You're her father, you should be helping her, not treating her like a leper."

Both Genma and Soun sat at the table, recovering from the girls' assault.  
>Soun wanted to say something to his daughters, but he couldn't. Deep down,<br>he knew they were right. Ranma had no place to go. And somehow, they had adopted her. Akane seemed left out, though. She seemed to actually want to marry Ranma.

It was Genma's movement that snapped him out of his thoughts. Genma stood,  
>not looking away from Kasumi. "I have much to consider. I will be in the dojo until I come to...an understanding. Will that be acceptable, Kasumi?"<p>

She nodded slightly.

With a bow, Genma took his backpack and went to the dojo. Soun watched his friend, then turned to his daughters. They stared at him. He, too, stood and went to the dojo.

Akane broke the silence, "What do you think they'll do?"

Kasumi frowned sadly, "Go on another training mission. I fear they'll hurt Ranma, and us, before leaving."

Nabiki expressed her thoughts, "I wonder what 'Auntie' Saotome is doing now?"

Kasumi looked at her younger sister. "Are you suggesting we bring Ranma's mother here?"

"Why not? Ranma needs her own family just as much as she needs us. And as wonderful a job as you're doing, Kasumi, her mother is better able to handle certain things. We've done well so far, but we're rapidly approaching our limits."

"The only problem is: Ranma's mother would be expecting her son," Akane pointed out.

"We might be able to handle that, with Tofu's and Ryoga's help. But you're right. We'd have to deal with her shock," answered Kasumi thoughtfully.

Genma sat in the center of the training hall, his eyes closed. For the first time since his days as a student of the Master, he was afraid. Being a panda never really bothered him. He felt it gave him a release from his life, his responsibilities. But now, Kasumi, gentle Kasumi, had nearly pounded him into submission without laying a finger on him, pointing out that he was still a panda in man's form.

Not only that, but it seemed she, and the other Tendou girls, were accepting Ranma as a girl. What was worse, to him, was that they were referring them-  
>selves as Ranma's sisters. If Ranma and Akane were married, it would be acceptable. But now, with Ranma in this condition, it bothered him greatly.<br>Were they treating his son as a sister?

He needed to know. Perhaps that was why his son moped around and gave up the Art. Perhaps Kasumi's influences were corrupting his son's strength, his enthusiasm for the Art. If not for his desire to unite the Schools and the families, he would keep Ranma away from women.

Perhaps it was time to take Ranma away for awhile. Nothing permanent, just a training trip to China where they could get cured. The only problem was they couldn't even approach the cure last time. It always seemed beyond their grasp.

He hoped that his son could now be cured. That would be good. Maybe, with his son cured, he could be cured as well. He made up his mind, he would withdraw Ranma from school and they'd go to China for the Cure. He would break the news to his friend and they would leave at the end of next week.

"Saotome?"

"Hai, Tendou?"

"What are we going to do about the Master? He is in the hospital."

"Instead of the cave we buried him in?"

"Hai."

"We will have to go to him before Ranma and I leave, and beg for forgive-  
>ness."<p>

"Leave?"

"I have decided to take my son to China where we can be cured. It is only when we're cured that we'll return."

"I understand. Perhaps you should take Akane with you."

"I fear that Akane has been an...improper influence on my son at this time.  
>I'm sorry, Tendou, I must take my son away from all feminine influences. I fear he has become too much like a girl to remain."<p>

"I understand. It is possible that she, at least, would insist on going with you."

"She would respect your wishes."

Soun sighed. "I...I don't think she would. Not now, anyway. At any rate,  
>when do you plan to leave?"<p>

"The end of next week. That will give us time to see the Master, with Ranma also begging forgiveness."

"Is it wise to take Ranma? If the Master were to attack him now, Ranma may kill the Master."

"Would that be so bad? We couldn't do it. We didn't have the strength."

"Or the courage. But it seems Ranma has both. He won the battle."

"He has no courage if he can no longer face the world, and the Art, as a man."

"You two forget, Ranma isn't exactly a man anymore," interrupted Ryoga,  
>staring at them from the doorway.<p>

"What are you doing here?" demanded Genma.

"I'm Ranma's student, of sorts, Hibiki Ryoga. I usually just show up. So, I guess Ranma's not ready."

"Ranma has fled like a girl," replied Genma coldly.

"I very much doubt that. I'm an expert at running away. Considering all that's happened, I think Ranma's just trying to collect his thoughts," Ryoga stated calmly.

"What did you mean by Ranma not exactly being a man?" Soun asked nervously.

"Not much, really. Ranma's body is about the only noticeble thing different.  
>His mind's still pretty much a man's, but the world is cruel to a fragile soul, like his. There's also the fact he's had to act like a girl around people."<p>

"You speak in riddles, Boy. He should never have to act like a girl. I've raised my son to be tough. Strong. Manly."

"And he is all of those, around Akane, though you wouldn't really know it from the last two weeks. It's been tough training him."

"I thought you were his student," Genma eyed Ryoga critically.

"I am, in a way. I've been sparring with Ranma almost daily for two months.  
>The last two weeks, he's been holding back."<p>

"I never taught my son to hold back in a fight!"

"And it shows. First, the Phoenix Pill. Now, your Master. I'm told Ranma didn't move for an entire day after he fought the Master. He sat where you are. If it were anyone else, I'd say it was discipline. With Ranma, it was guilt.

"If you don't mind going as a panda, I'll show you what happened to your Master. It's why your son feels guilt and holds back.

"The school still hasn't repaired the place. If I remember right, nearly every girl in school signed a petition to delay the repairs until after Ranma returned."

"Why would they want to do that?" asked Soun.

"I'd rather not say. You two don't look like you're ready for it."

"What do you want?" Genma hissed.

"Me? Nothing. You'd better ask yourself what Ranma wants. Can you believe this? I'm the guy who's blamed Ranma for everything bad that's happened to me, and I'm looking out for him. Know this, I would have fought your 'Master' instead of Ranma if I knew what was going to happen. I was ready to fight WITH Ranma the night the old man came.

"At one time, I would have loved to hear Ranma scream and see him suffer.  
>Now, I cringe at the sound of his screams. I want to fight the whole world when I see Ranma suffering from someone's comment or action.<p>

"You should listen to him scream sometime. It'll change how you look at things. You should also watch Ranma go through a single day at school.  
>You'll wish you never heard of Jusenkyo."<p>

"My daughters refer to Ranma as if he were a girl. Why don't you?"

Ryoga smiled, "A gentlemen's agreement. Before I go see Kasumi, I, too, am cursed. I was P-chan. That is one form I have promised never to use in this home. Ranma and Akane are good for each other. Without Akane, I don't think Ranma would be with us anymore. See ya!"

Ryoga ran to the house, leaving Genma and Soun to stare at each other.  
>Ranma's student had questioned them. This assault was almost as intense as Kasumi's, but was conducted as if it were a fight. Each side gauging the other. Ryoga had succeeded in winning a round against two opponents.<p>

It was unthinkable. Ranma seemed to be getting greater respect as a woman.  
>Genma shuddered at this thought. He raised his son to be a man among men,<br>dependent upon no one. Yet, now, his son was being protected by three women and a young man.

Genma had to find a cure, and soon. He was losing his son, and he felt powerless to stop it. He felt his son leaving him, in more ways than one.  
>He could think of nothing to stop his son. Nothing except take him from the only home he'd had in years.<p>

Genma wanted to help his son. But he didn't know how. He could no longer talk to Ranma. What was a father to do?

Ranma was walking down the street aimlessly. She left the house in an im-  
>pulsive rage. Her father's words burning in her mind, "Coward! A true war-<br>rior does not give up after one battle."

Was he right? Was she a coward? Not just for giving up the Art, but for running from her father. This was not how she wanted their reunion to be.

She continued walking, her face now expressionless. She moved among the shopping crowds. She simply walked. She occasionally stopped, staring at the merchandise on display.

"Ranma?" came a female voice.

Ranma knew the voice. Kumiko. The girl who splashed her with hot water.  
>She stiffened. It almost as seemed as if she had shrunk.<p>

"I'm sorry, Ranma," Kumiko said as she approached her classmate, seeing the obvious pain. "Are you all right?"

Ranma's head was lower than usual. There was even more weakness in her voice, "It's okay, Kumiko, I'll be on my way now." Ranma turned to go in the opposite direction.

"Don't run, Ranma. I still need to talk to you. And I still need to apolo-  
>gize for hurting you. We should really go somewhere else, you don't look to good."<p>

"I shouldn't. I don't want you to lose your friends because of me."

Kumiko eyed the red head carefully, noting the stress. "I won't lose my friends because of you. You look like you need a friend. If you'll let me,  
>I'd like to be that friend. I promise never to hurt you again. Please?"<p>

"Thank you."

"I think we're close to the Nekohanten Cafe. Let's go there."

"I can't go there. They're the ones who made me into a weak girl."

"Weak? Who the Hell says you're weak?"

"My father."

Kumiko noted that Ranma never took her eyes off the ground. "Your father's an idiot. He hasn't seen you lately."

"I ran away from him. He called me a coward and I ran," sobbed Ranma.

Kumiko took Ranma in her arms, "We'll talk about this at the new okonomiyaki shop."

Ranma nodded, allowing herself to be led by Kumiko. Ranma eventually calmed down enough to talk. "I don't have any money on me. I ran out of the house without my purse."

"Don't worry about it. This is on me. I owe you that much anyway."

"Thank you."

"Honestly, Ranma. I don't know if I like you better like this or the way you were before: when you were obnoxious and obsessed with your manhood."

"It doesn't really matter anymore. I know I don't belong. I just don't want to be hated. My father hates me, the girls hate me."

"We don't hate you, Ranma. We just didn't understand what you were telling us. Hell, we don't even understand what made you turn into a woman to begin with. That's why we mistrusted you. You have always been honest. I proved that two weeks ago.

"Your scream still haunts me. Every time the tea kettle goes off, I hear your scream. I'd do anything to hear you laugh again. You proved that you had dignity when that pervert showed up."

They entered the modest little shop called Ucchan's. A young man was serving customers. His long, black hair was done in a pony tail. He smiled at his new customers.

They returned the smile while going over the selection. They placed their order and went to a booth by the window. Ranma was watching the man closely.

Kumiko saw the way Ranma was looking at the man. She giggled, causing Ranma to turn red and lower her head.

"Do you find that boy attractive?" Kumiko asked teasingly.

"NO! He, uh, just looks familiar. I was also wishing I could return to my-  
>self again," Ranma answered weakly.<p>

"I'm sorry. I won't tease you anymore. Why are you out of the house? Don't get me wrong, it's great to see you out. It's just that no one ever sees you much anymore."

"My father's back. I told him I'd given up fighting and he called me a coward, even after I told him why. So I ran. I guess he's right, I'm a coward. And I'm nothing."

The young man brought over their food. He watched Ranma closely, but con-  
>tinued onto other customers. Kumiko was relieved when he left, it allowed her the chance to help Ranma in private. She watched Ranma play with her food.<p>

"So your father's back. He just returned. He doesn't know what happened,  
>and it looks like you don't know what happened, either. So let me fill you in on some things.<p>

"First, you are not a coward. I watched you challenge that pervert. I saw the fear in your eyes when he attacked. I also listened to what Akane and Nabiki said to Natsumi: 'Now listen here, Natsumi-chan, Ranma just chal-  
>lenged the man who taught our fathers how to fight.' From what Akane told me, that man was supposed to be out of your league, but you stood up against him.<p>

"So you ran out of the house when your father called you a coward. From what I've seen, you needed to. This is going to sound harsh, but you need to hear it. You destroyed a cure for your present condition. You also nearly killed a man. You feel you're losing control, and because of that, you needed to leave before you would lose control again."

Ranma just looked at Kumiko, not quite sure how to take this lecture. That was one thing she missed with her father being gone. His boring lectures about training, life, manhood, and marriage always managed to take her mind away from her problems.

Kumiko continued, "That is not the act of a coward. As for being nothing.  
>That's not true. When I hurt you, I proved something I shouldn't have need to. I proved you weren't lying. I proved that you were just trying to make everyone understand.<p>

"We knew you hated being female. That's why we didn't understand why you came dressed like one. We thought you were playing a cruel joke. It's for that reason we made your life Hell. And when that pervert came, you proved you were willing to protect us, even after what we did to you.

"That showed nearly everyone how special you really are. You could have easily let that thing menace us, but you stood up to him. You showed modesty when you hid Natsumi's panties when you realized what they were. We thought you took it for yourself. You made a lot of us ashamed that day."

Ranma smiled at that comment. It had given her a little satisfaction knowing others were as ashamed of themselves as she was of herself.

"Don't ever think of yourself as nothing. If you ever feel that way, come to me. I'll tell you all of the reasons you're special. Akane's really lucky to have someone like you. I can tell you, with all honesty, there are a lot of girls at school who would jump at the chance to date you, even in your current condition," concluded Kumiko with a warm smile.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Now that your father's back, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. He and Tendou-san will probably be leaving on another train-  
>ing mission soon. I doubt they'd return anytime soon. They just don't know what to do with me. I'm not my father's son anymore, nor am I a suitable fiancee for Akane."<p>

Kumiko frowned. She, and several other students, knew Ranma and Akane were right for each other. The idea of the two not being married had quickly be-  
>come absurd, even with Ranma's current gender.<p>

"Father will probably want to take me with him. We'll try to go to the place where we were first cursed and try to get cured there. I promised Akane I'd never stop looking for a cure, but I don't know if I'd go with Father.

"I want him back in my life. I've tried to do what Kasumi said, adjust to my condition, just as she had to adjust to taking over her mother's duties. It seems like I've adjusted too well. He hates me like this. Unless I'm cured,  
>I don't see a future with him. He just sees me as being weak and being turned into a girl," concluded Ranma with a sad sigh.<p>

"Well you have become a woman."

"I have?"

"Hai, in a way. When you came here, you were brash, egotistical, and obses-  
>sed with your manhood. Since you lost your one, easy chance at becoming a man again, you've calmed down. You're very polite. More so than many girls."<p>

Ranma smiled as Kumiko continued, "You're neater. You clean up after your-  
>self, and others. You wear matching clothes, and are well kept. You've worn modest clothing in public. It's also been very appropriate. Even your cur-<br>rent outfit is nice.

"You're no longer obsessed with your manhood. Sure, you want it back, but now you'd be just as happy being accepted as a woman. In a way, you've al-  
>lowed yourself to become a woman, just in case you can't be cured.<p>

"You're in love with Akane. We can see that. You don't flaunt it, and you're careful not to offend people. We've found out that you accepted your engagement, though you're reluctant to announce it because of your condition."

Ranma smiled at the acknowledgment. She and Akane were definitely growing closer. Their talk on the mountain had cleared things up between them. She also remembered her promise about finding a cure.

"You're now more careful about what you say and do around people. You don't want to offend or embarrass anyone. You've grown up. You care about others.  
>We've seen this. We just didn't want to accept it until the pervert came.<p>

"So you see, you are a woman. But you are also a man. You've matured faster than the rest of us. So have Akane, Nabiki, and Kunou. You four have shown us what tragedy does to people. It's made you stronger.

"So you get emotional. But it's not because you're a girl. It's because of the stress you're under. My father cried when he and Mother divorced. He wasn't weak, he just had too much happening to him. His job kept him from home all of the time. His company was also cutting back on jobs. All of that and my Aunt's death hit him hard. He just couldn't control his feel-  
>ings."<p>

Ranma's eyes widened. The only man she knew who cried was Tendou Soun. She had never considered the possibility that other, grown men cried.

Kumiko smiled. "I may not be able to understand everything you're going through, but I do know that you are definitely not weak or unmanly for crying when you do. Does that help any?"

"Hai, it does. I do feel better, now."

"Good, now finish your food. I know how you love to eat," Kumiko said,  
>smiling.<p>

Ranma smiled and began eating with interest. She didn't shovel her food the way Kumiko expected her to. Perhaps this Ranma was truly different than the one she knew before the Nekohanten opened.

This Ranma had all of the knowledge and skills of the old. But she seemed to lack the confidence of the former. This was disturbing, especially since Ranma was regarded as one of the best martial artists in school. Kumiko knew that confidence was as important as, if not more so than, the actual tech-  
>niques themselves.<p>

Kumiko looked at Ranma eating. She had an idea. "Ranma, why don't you spend the night at my apartment? Mom won't mind."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, if your friends found out, you'd lose them. I have very few friends,  
>so I'm used to not having any around. You, you've probably had a lot of friends in your life. I just don't want to see you lose any of them.<p>

"Then there's the fact I've woken up nearly every morning, screaming. You already said that haunts you. The scream you heard was one of pain. I'm told my morning scream is close to sheer terror. I don't know how my sisters and Akane can put up with it every morning. I don't want to cause you any more problems."

Kumiko frowned. "I'm trying to help, Ranma."

Ranma lowered her head, "I know. You've helped a lot, really. I just don't want to get you in trouble with your friends or your neighbors. I'm sorry, I just can't accept your invitation."

Kumiko was growing furious. She was trying to help the person she inadvert-  
>ently hurt. It was this thought that made her realize Ranma looked every bit like she did in the locker room for the past two months. Withdrawn, nervous,<br>and scared.

Kumiko softened. "Would it help if I treated you like any of my other friends?"

Ranma looked at her quizzically.

"What I mean is: would you be more comfortable if I treated you as I do my girl friends?"

"You mean treat me as if I'm a girl, and have always been a girl?"

Kumiko nodded.

"But I'm..."

Kumiko sighed, interrupting Ranma's thoughts. "What did I just tell you about being a woman? Think about it. I trust you completely. You're too honest to do anything."

"I guess you're right. I act like a girl in public anyway. This'll be no different. I'll stay on one condition."

"What's that?"

"When I lie to your mother, please understand it's so you don't get in trouble and not that I'm dishonest."

"I understand. You'll be doing what you think is best. It'll be like when you came to school in your dress, it was something you had to do. Wait here and I'll go call Mom. She'll need to know about your nightmares, just in case."

Ranma smiled and nodded as Kumiko left to find a phone. She finished her food, noting how much better she was feeling. Perhaps running into Kumiko wasn't so bad. She seemed to know and understand her pain and genuinely wanted to help. While some of Kumiko's comments bothered her, they made sense.

She noted the man behind the counter watching her. She started to feel in-  
>secure again. What have I done now? Oh well, I better go apologize anyway. Ranma rose from her seat and approached the counter. The man was a little surprised.<p>

Ranma bowed deeply, "I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way. If I have disgraced myself, or insulted you, I will not return; if that is your wish."

The man stared at her in shock. He composed himself quickly. "I'm the one who should apologize, Ma'am. You remind me of someone I knew from a long time ago. I was just trying to decide if the two of you are related. I'm sorry to have troubled you. You are welcome here anytime."

Ranma bowed again. "Thank you. You, too, look familiar. I'm just not sure how or where you I might have met you. I'm Saotome Ranma."

"Kuonji Ukyou, pleased to meet you. Do you go to Furinkan High School?"

"Hai."

"Good. Maybe we'll see each other Monday. I just transferred in and it'll be my first day."

"Great. I'd enjoy talking with you. Thank you for the excellent food."

"You're welcome, Ranma. I'll see you in school."

Kumiko returned in time to hear the end of the conversation. She smiled to herself that Ranma was meeting a person who could be a friend. She paid for their food, thanking Ukyou for the excellent food. She and Ranma then left for her apartment. Neither noticed the man start cursing or the blue aura building around him.

Chapter 2 Adjustments

Akane paced back and forth by the phone. Ordinarily, she wouldn't be wor-  
>ried. It was agreed that Ranma needed her time away from the Family. They called it her "Guy Time," the time Ranma used to be macho.<p>

But this time, Ranma ran off upset. She could be anywhere. And in her cur-  
>rent emotional state, could have injured or killed anyone who touched her.<br>That was what Akane was worrying about most. Ranma's Guy Time usually invol-  
>ved going to Tofu's, heading off with Ryoga, or meeting Kunou in the park.<p>

Akane had called Kyoko and Atsuki, but neither friend had seen Ranma. Even Tofu and Kunou were at a loss. All four friends volunteered to search for Ranma, but Akane turned them down for the time being. They all agreed Ranma might not want to be found, but if they didn't hear from her by nightfall,  
>they would have to search for her.<p>

The phone rang. Akane was on it immediately. "Hello?"

"Akane? Great, just the person I want to talk to," came Ranma's excited voice.

"Where are you? We've been worried sick about you."

"I'm at Kumiko's. I'll be spending the night here."

"YOU'LL WHAT?"

"I'm spending the night at Kumiko's. She insisted, saying it'd be good for me."

"But you're a man."

"Not the last time I looked. I admit, I'm a little nervous, but I want to do this."

Akane softened. "Are you sure? I mean this isn't like you, or her."

"I'm sure. This is something new. It'll help me be accepted by the others. I promise I won't do anything that'll embarrass you or get me into anymore trouble."

"I know you won't. Do you want me there with you?"

"No. I appreciate the offer, but this is something I have to do by myself.  
>I love you."<p>

"I love you, too. If either of you need me, please call."

"Okay. 'Bye."

"'Bye."

She hung up the phone. Smiling, she turned to see Kasumi and Nabiki watching her curiously. Akane motioned them to the kitchen.

"Well? What did Ranma say?" asked Nabiki, barely containing her concern.

"She's staying at Kumiko's. Kumiko insisted."

"Isn't Kumiko the girl who forced Ranma to transform?" asked Kasumi with concern.

"Hai. And she hasn't stopped apologizing yet. In fact, she's one of Ranma's biggest supporters. She organized the petition not to repair the locker room until Ranma returned to school. She seems to be planning something, but she won't tell me. She does say that I would approve."

"That's wonderful. But Father won't approve of Ranma spending the night at another girl's home," stated Kasumi.

"Who says he has to know? Ranma's a big girl, she can take care of herself,"  
>replied Nabiki.<p>

"In a fight I would agree. But in a situation like this, I don't know. Be-  
>sides, we've never kept anything from Father before," Kasumi pointed out.<p>

"I think, tonight anyway, Ranma's a woman. At least that's what she hinted at," observed Akane.

"Oh my! Has her father pushed her too far?" asked Kasumi, now more worried than before.

"I don't know. I'm just telling you what I thought I heard. I know she won't do anything to hurt me. This is something she wants to do."

"I say we support her. She needs to come out of her shell. Kumiko may be the one to do it, especially considering Ranma can fight her if she needs to.  
>I don't think she can fight Saotome-san," Nabiki stated.<p>

"But what about our fathers? They'll want to know," cautioned Kasumi.

"They don't need to know. They didn't care when they left. Besides, if they push too hard, we tell them the truth: Ranma is staying with a friend,"  
>argued Nabiki.<p>

Kasumi frowned, then smiled. "You're right. If Ranma's comfortable, and confident, with this, we should support her. Even if she is disappointed."

"Right!" replied Akane and Nabiki together.

Ranma sat with Kumiko in her room. They sat on the floor across from each other. Ranma listened while Kumiko talked about her various awards, her friends, and her father. Ranma marveled at her new friend's accomplishments.  
>They seemed incredible to her.<p>

Kumiko brought the conversation to a level that Ranma could actively partici-  
>pate in. "Did you know that Natsumi, the girl whose underwear you had,<br>trembles at the sight of Nabiki and Akane?"

"No. You forget, I haven't been to school for two weeks."

"That's right. I'm sorry. Well anyway, after your fight with the Old Man,  
>she started to badmouth you, while you were still out of it. Nabiki and Akane just made her miserable. Natsumi ended up crying before those two left. Now, whenever she sees them, she tries to hide. She won't go anywhere without at least four of her friends."<p>

"Why is she afraid? Nabiki and Akane are kind. Yeah, Akane can be a little stubborn and obsessive, but she's really nice. It took me a while to figure that out. And Nabiki, she's not a fighter. Not like Akane is, anyway. I have watched her conduct business. I still owe her money at a high interest rate."

Kumiko laughed. "You don't know, do you? Students are more terrified of Nabiki than they are of Akane."

"No kidding? How's that possible?" Ranma asked, leaning closer, eager to hear the tale.

"You didn't hear this from me, but...Nabiki has a way of finding out things that shouldn't be found out. Almost everybody has owed her money at one time or another. Any transaction made with her is recorded and verified on the spot.

"Rumor has it that several students thought they could get away without pay-  
>ing her by the appointed day. Those students were pale after a month. I think they found things in their desks, their mail, their gym lockers. After the month, they ended up paying her double what they owed.<p>

"No one knows for sure, but they think Nabiki did, or had done, all of those things. She's absolutely ruthless in any sort of math contest. She runs just about every gambling operation in school. She can tell you who has the best odds at the sporting events, from any school.

"She even had bets about you and Kunou after the first day. Of course, as soon as you became a woman, she shut down anything that had to do with you."

Ranma whistled softly. "I knew she was good. She had managed to take pic-  
>tures of me and Akane without either of us really knowing, until it was too late. I suspected, but I could never really confirm them. I've watched her do the finances at the dojo. She's great."<p>

Kumiko smiled. "Hai. For those who know her, or have been lucky enough to get on her good side, she's someone you want on your side. If she doesn't have an answer, then she can get it, usually within a week. Sometimes it costs, sometimes it doesn't.

"The reason why people would rather face Akane is because she will just beat you up once, then ignore you the best she can. With the exception of the boys, no one ever wanted to repeat that process. Of course, she rarely hits another girl, but I've seen her twist a metal post with her hands.

"The person who made her do that never bothered her again. I've also watched her punch holes in brick walls, often with someone standing there. She makes a great bruiser."

"I know. I think I still have some lumps from the day we met," Ranma stated with a wide smile.

Kumiko giggled slightly before continuing, "Now Natsumi has done a first.  
>She is the only person in Furinkan High's history, to make both of them mad at one time. You're lucky to have to dedicated champions."<p>

Ranma smiled broadly. "I guess I should let Akane do my fighting now."

Kumiko giggled. "I think the three of you should work together. I mean,  
>Nabiki handles the money, Akane handles the tough guys, and you show them why someone should never cross a Tendou."<p>

"Do you see me as a Tendou?"

"You call Nabiki and Kasumi your sisters. I've heard both Akane and Nabiki refer to you as family. I've also seen your picture on the posters advertis-  
>ing the Tendou Family Center. I just assumed that you felt more like a Tendou after these last two months."<p>

Ranma thought for a moment. "Akane and I talked about this a little while ago. I won't go into details, but we were wondering what to call ourselves when we were married."

"And?"

"I said I wouldn't go into details," smiled Ranma mischiveously.

"But did you decide on something."

Ranma giggled, "It depends on who wears the wedding dress."

Kumiko joined the giggling. Soon both women were laughing hard.

Ranma walked down the early morning streets. Ranma had enjoyed herself. She had forgotten her troubles with her father. Being with and talking with Kumiko helped.

She actually felt comfortable with Kumiko. Ranma felt lucky to have found this new friend. This friend shared a pain that made it easier for them to talk to each other. While the pain bothered Ranma, she knew this was a special friendship.

Ranma opened the gate to the dojo. She went to the patio, hoping to see Kasumi. Sure enough, Kasumi was on the patio, staring at the pond. She motioned for Ranma to sit next to her. Both women embraced each other.

"How was your night?" asked Kasumi.

"It was wonderful! Kumiko and I talked a long time. I learned a lot about her, and myself, last night. We're actually a lot alike. I also found out how wonderful my new family is."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. After I fought the Old Man the first time, I was too weak to pay at-  
>tention to what Akane and Nabiki did. Kumiko told me. I need to thank them again."<p>

"Good. I'm glad to see you happier today."

"Thanks. I do feel happier. I now have one more friend. That helps."

"Good. That's all that matters right now," replied Kasumi with a smile.

"Kumiko made me a promise last night. She promised to tell all of her friends not to eat at the Nekohanten until I'm cured. I'm not so sure that's such a good idea."

"Maybe it is. If they lose money, and figure out you're the reason, you could use it to your advantage. Talk to Nabiki about that. She can give you better advice."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Why don't you take a bath while I start breakfast. You can help me when you've finished. There are things we need to talk about."

"Okay."

Ranma moved quietly inside. Kasumi noticed Genma watching them from the training hall. She stood up and went to the elder Saotome. She stood in the doorway, silently waiting for him to speak.

"I see Ranma has returned. How is he?"

"You should ask 'him' yourself. It would mean a lot to all of us."

Genma remained silent, staring at the house. Finally, he spoke, "If I speak to him, will that help him?"

Kasumi knew where this was leading. She held her thoughts, though. "It will be a start, Saotome-san."

"Thank you for your honesty."

She bowed and returned to the house. She was surprised to see Akane up so early. "Are you up going to stay up?"

"Yeah. That little pervert woke me up."

"Oh?"

"Can you believe it? She kissed me. On the lips!"

Kasumi suppressed a giggle. "Maybe the boy has returned."

Akane grinned evilly, "Yeah. I'm going to take a bath."

"Ranma's in there, so the water will be cold."

"I know. But I've got to pay her back somehow."

Kasumi smiled. She had an idea of what Akane would do, but it wasn't as bad as it would have been four months ago. "Just remember. Nabiki and Father are still asleep."

"I know. I'll make sure she doesn't scream too loudly."

Akane entered the bathroom, surprising Ranma. Akane smiled at how embarras-  
>sed Ranma seemed, even after all of the times they'd change in front of each other. Akane stepped into the tub, surprised at how warm the water actually was. It was warm, like an indoor pool. She sat down next to Ranma, hiding her grin.<p>

"You woke me up, Pervert. We had an agreement, remember?"

Ranma nodded, not quite sure how to handle it.

"I told you you'd regret it," Akane said, threateningly, before kissing Ranma on the lips, passionately.

Ranma just stared at Akane, wondering at the thrill she had just experienced.  
>Akane retreated to the other side of the tub, smiling. Ranma regained enough composure to sputter, "I thought...I'm not...I didn't..."<p>

Akane shook her head, smiling. "Ranma, I threatened you as a joke. You sur-  
>prised me this morning, so I had to surprise you. We agreed to wait until we finished school before doing anything serious about our relationship. Even if I have to marry you as you are now.<p>

"Please don't be upset."

Ranma smiled broadly, "I'm not upset. You surprised, and pleased, me. I'll try to control myself."

Akane grinned at Ranma's nearly hidden comment. She took her fiancee's hand,  
>and held it gently. Ranma squeezed it lightly. They soon began cleaning,<br>and talking about the previous night.

They quickly finished. They dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
>Kasumi and Ranma helped Akane with her cooking. Her cooking had improved greatly over the last two months.<p>

The two sisters filled Ranma in on what had happened the night before, in-  
>cluding Kasumi forcing their fathers into submission. Ranma felt better.<br>She also told them about her evening, including how well she was treated.

All three were laughing as they brought the food to the table. The rest of the family sat there, patiently waiting for breakfast. Ranma quickly sobered, watching her father carefully. She did not want to make things worse.

"How are you this morning, Son?" Genma asked, trying to sound relaxed.

"Better than last night. I am sorry for my behavior and abrupt departure."

Genma noted how well Ranma was carrying herself this morning, even with reference to the troubled previous evening. "I...understand, now. You fought the Master very well. You have succeeded where Tendou and I failed."

"I don't understand."

"Twenty years ago, we sealed the Master in a cave. We had hoped that his evil would never plague us, or the world, again. It seems that you were able to prepare a superior defense against him, without instruction from us. I am most pleased with that, Son.

"I have also been told that you have beaten Cologne again. You are improving better than I had dreamed. From what your friends, tell me, I now understand why you have given up the Art.

"I have dishonored you by calling you a coward when I did not understand the facts, forgive me. To make it up to you, I wish to start retraining you again, starting Monday. I will introduce to you techniques that will help you remain in control. Would that be acceptable?"

"Hai, Father. I would very much like to train with you again. And I do for-  
>give you. You were not prepared for the adjustments I've had to make over the last two months, I should have been more understanding."<p>

"It is...in the past. We will resume your training at dawn Monday, as usual."

Ranma nodded. The formalities had been completed. She was pleased that her father seemed to accept, at least superficially, her outward appearance and attitudes. She would have to thank the sisters later.

The family began to eat. Casual conversation filled the air as they relaxed.  
>Ranma wasn't shoveling her food anymore, unlike her father. She waited for a suitable break in the conversation.<p>

"Father, do I know someone named Kuonji Ukyou? I met him yesterday. He seemed very familiar."

Genma hardened the expression on his face. "It no longer matters."

"I see. I guess I'll find out more about him at school Monday."

Genma fumed. "I will not have my son date another person, especially a man.  
>You have been pledged to Akane. THAT is all that is important."<p>

Ranma sank in her seat, before giving in to her own anger. "I never said anything about dating him. I am not interested in men. If Ukyou was a friend of mine, I want to find out. Maybe we can still be friends. That was the only reason I asked!"

Genma backed down upon seeing his son's and Kasumi's reactions. "I am sorry.  
>I should trust you more. It would be best if we said nothing further of this."<p>

"Hai, Father."

The family finished their meal in silence. When they finished eating, the women cleared the table. It was while they cleaned the dishes that Ranma began to sob, her hopes seemingly crashing around her.

An hour later, the four were walking toward the shopping districts. Ranma was silent, as usual. The Tendous talked among themselves, including Ranma in as much as they could. Eventually, Ranma returned to life, conversing with the sisters. They remained out of the house until late evening,  
>punishing Genma for his actions.<p>

Chapter 3 Confrontations

Ranma rose with the sun, careful not to wake Akane. She was looking forward to her training. For the first time in two weeks, she was willing to fight.  
>It was an offer she could not refuse. A chance to win approval from her father. A chance to show him how little she had changed, and how much she had improved.<p>

She quickly changed into her favorite suit, the red, silk shirt and black,  
>ankle tied pants. She quietly went down the stairs. Kasumi met her at the kitchen. Kasumi hugged her, whispering in her ear, "Good luck, Ranma."<p>

"Thanks, Kasumi," replied Ranma, breaking the embrace.

She quickly moved to the training hall. She quietly opened the door. Her father sat in the center of the large room, staring at the door. Not liking his look, Ranma retreated. She caught herself and proceeded into the room.

"You're late, Son. I will let it slide for today. Now, let us begin," com-  
>manded Genma as he stood and began his exercises.<p>

Ranma, too, began her warm ups. To Genma's astonishment and horror, Ranma's kata were graceful, refined, almost feminine. Something had to be done about that, and soon.

When they finished, Genma spoke, "Your objective is to attack me with all of your skill. Success will be when you either knock me out or I am pinned to the wall. Begin!"

Ranma readied herself, watching her father for an attack or opening. The objective to push him against the wall was adequate for the training. She still didn't want to hurt him. She found her opening and launched herself into a high attack.

As expected, Genma moved to the side. Ranma landed on the floor, springing into a low attack.

Genma leapt up and to the side. Ranma quickly positioned herself to where he would land, surprising him.

Ranma released a few soft but fast punches into Genma before he could land.  
>He fell back. He frowned at the intensity of the attack, but noted he was closer to a wall than he wanted.<p>

He refocused himself in time to see a high kick coming from Ranma. He ducked below the kick. He punched Ranma in the stomach, hard.

Ranma fell to the floor, gasping in pain. She opened her eyes in time to see her father's foot approach her head. She rolled to the side, avoiding the foot.

She moved to her feet, retreating a few steps. She chanced a glance at the wall. She smiled to herself. Two more moves and her father would be against the wall.

Genma advanced while Ranma retreated back and to the side. She noticed anger creeping into her father's otherwise neutral face.

She blocked a high kick, then some fast punches. She attempted to kick her father in the chest.

He grabbed her leg. He attempted to push her to the floor, positioning her for the finishing blow.

Ranma twisted her body, bringing her free foot to Genma's head. He had to release her foot to block. Using her hands as support, Ranma used her now freed foot to sweep her father's legs from under him.

He fell to the ground, hard. Ranma reacted quickly, by attacking low and to the side.

Genma couldn't roll to the side without being hit. And Ranma was keeping him on the defensive. His only option was to move up, towards the wall.

When his head and shoulders hit the wall, Ranma stopped her attack. Smiling,  
>she said, "Point, Pop."<p>

Genma fumed, refusing Ranma's hand as he stood. "You fight like a girl! You held back. NEVER HOLD BACK IN A FIGHT! You and Ukyou will make a perfect couple."

Ranma ignored his last comment for the moment. "I did not want to hurt you.  
>You gave me TWO options, put you out or pin you to the wall. You only said I had to use my SKILL. I won't use my strength against you. You mean too much to me!"<p>

Genma glared at his child, "Not only do you fight like a girl, you act and talk like one. If you want to be a girl, I WILL FIND YOU A MAN TO MARRY!"

Ranma collapsed to the floor, stunned, as Genma stormed to the locker room.  
>Kasumi rushed to comfort Ranma. She noticed her father standing in the door,<br>shaking his head. She helped Ranma to her feet.

The confidence Ranma had in the bout was now replaced by anger. Ranma tried to return to the hall, but Kasumi kept her from leaving her side. "Don't waste your effort, Ranma. You did wonderful, I don't care what our fathers say. Now get cleaned up, you still have to get ready."

Ranma grumbled and stormed upstairs, nearly knocking Nabiki over. Nabiki turned to her older sister. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Our fathers are dining alone. We'll eat and talk in the kitchen. Is Akane up?"

"She's in the bath."

"Go tell Ranma to bathe with her. The sooner they're down here, the better.  
>I don't want Ranma to go to school angry."<p>

A wicked smile came over Nabiki, "Right."

Nabiki found Ranma in waiting in the hall outside the bathroom. She shook her head. "Come on, Ranma. Kasumi wants you and Akane cleaned and down-  
>stairs soon."<p>

"But Akane's in there. She has hot water."

"We'll fix that. In you go."

Nabiki gently pushed Ranma through the laundry room and into the bathroom.  
>They startled Akane.<p>

"What do you think your doing?"

"Kasumi wants you two cleaned and in the kitchen soon. It has to do with our fathers." Nabiki added with a smile as she left the room, "You'd better learn how to take cold baths, Sis. You and Ranma are spending way too much time together."

Akane threw a sponge at her laughing sister. Ranma just watched Nabiki leave. She giggled slightly, looking at Akane.

"Don't you even start, you pervert," Akane said angrily.

Ranma began undressing. She handed Akane the sponge before starting her cold shower. "She's right. When we're married and if I'm not cured, we may need to do this. That is unless Father marries me to some man."

"What?"

"I held back. That pissed the Old Man off. I told him why, again. He said that not only am I fighting like a girl, but I'm acting and talking like one.  
>Can you believe that? When he finished that, he said if I wanted to be a girl, he'd marry me to a man. Just for that I want make him a panda and ship him to a zoo."<p>

Akane laughed at that. "Well, you know what's best for him. Whenever he gets to you, think about him being in a zoo, and you and I holding hands,  
>laughing at him."<p>

Ranma started to laugh at that image. She then looked at Akane, with as close to a serious look as she could manage. "As man and wife, or as two women?"

"You don't get it. You'll always be a man to me. But I think it would be best if we did it both ways." Akane cocked her head a bit, grinning devil-  
>ishly, "Maybe we should make out in front of him. Both ways."<p>

Ranma turned red. She sprayed Akane with the cold water. Akane fought the urge to splash Ranma, instead, she threw the sponge. They finished their baths, the raced downstairs, to the kitchen.

Ranma saw her father in the family room and stiffened under his glare. Akane was about to kiss Ranma when Kasumi stopped her. "They're not ready yet.  
>Just let them work this out."<p>

The three women returned to the kitchen. They ate and talked quietly, not wanting to attract their fathers' attention. Kasumi and Ranma related the events in the training hall. Even knowing about the comments concerning Ukyou and men didn't stop Akane from becoming furious.

Kasumi's version had more of an impact, since her anger was as great as Ranma's. Nabiki sat in thought. Ranma was mumbling about different ways she could humiliate her father.

The younger women prepared to leave for school. Kasumi pulled Ranma to the side. "Ranma, I've given it a lot of thought. I'm going to invite your mother here next week. We can't let her know about your condition, yet. So I'm going to ask that you call yourself something else for a while.

"If I think she's going to help, we'll tell her everything. If not, then we'll just have to use your other name until you're cured."

"Will Father be here when she comes?"

"If you want him to be."

"Not at the moment. Can we wait until I've worked things out with him and this Ukyou?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," Ranma replied, hugging Kasumi.

After Ranma left, Kasumi returned to the house. She was quickly confronted by the two fathers. She was relieved to see Ryoga sitting on Mother's rock,  
>watching them, ready to defend her.<p>

"We have to talk to you, Kasumi," stated her father evenly.

"It's about what you're doing to Ranma," added Genma.

Kasumi hardened her expression, matching the fathers' almost perfectly. They were startled, but continued, "Ranma is acting too much like a girl. I would have expected him to fight to remain a man. I want to know what you have done to my son."

Ryoga moved closer. Kasumi maintained her expression. "I have done nothing to Ranma. We have encouraged her to accept her body and to make an effort at appearing to be a girl in public. At home, she is allowed to be herself,  
>acting in any fashion she sees fit.<p>

"For the last two months, she has had problems being accepted by the other students, both male and female. Akane, Nabiki, and I have included Ranma in several of our own activities. Two of Akane's friends, who are also Ranma's friends, have done similarly.

"I suspect Ranma has made certain concessions. I believe these concessions are her attempts at being her approximation of normal and of being accepted as a person. She is especially concerned about being accepted by the girls,  
>since she has to pretend to be a girl all day.<p>

"Her reluctance to fight stems from her encounter with your master. It left her emotionally drained. I believe you were told that Ranma remained in the dojo, unmoving for nearly an entire day. She fears fighting because she nearly killed a man. That, and she fears she might lose control again, hurt-  
>ing or killing someone she cares for.<p>

"She trains with Ryoga and Tatewaki because they beg her. Ryoga has somehow kept a marginal interest in the Art alive in her. Tatewaki has kept the issue of honor alive. I suspect you have shattered all of that today.

"To set the record straight, we want Ranma cured. It would mean the world to her, and Akane. We also want her happy. We had managed to get her comfor-  
>table, if not marginally happy, before your return. You have set all of that back.<p>

"Because of this, I ask that you do not attempt to train her, discipline her,  
>or make her feel guilty about anything. If you do, I'll kick you out faster than you can eat."<p>

Ryoga silently cheered as Soun responded, "You can't kick Saotome out. He's our guest. He's also Ranma's father. We have no right to tell him how to raise his son."

"Then he should act like a father. Ranma needs help, so she turns to those who are willing to help. Saotome-san, if you are not going to help Ranma,  
>then I cannot allow you in the house."<p>

"Kasumi! We can't..."

Kasumi stopped her father with a threatening look. "Don't make me choose between you and Ranma, Father, you will not like the answer. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for the children." She stood to go to the kitchen.

"Why do you keep referring to my son as a 'she?'" asked Genma quietly.

Kasumi paused. "That was what all four of us agreed upon. It makes refer-  
>ences easier. It also helps with the children, Ranma's schoolmates, and the various parents. As we keep telling you, a lot has happened in the last two months."<p>

Ukyou watched Ranma enter the school yard with Akane and Nabiki. He found it odd that they were the only girls in sight. He also found it odd that several of the boys moved away from them, as if they were death.

Ukyou followed at a discrete distance. He needed to find out more about this person before heading off to his classroom to set up for his introduction.  
>He watched curiously as a tall, handsome man in a kendo uniform approached the three women.<p>

The attack came quickly. Ukyou could tell the attack was meant for Ranma,  
>but it was the heavier looking companion that blocked the attack with con-<br>siderable skill. The man bowed deeply, apparently apologizing.

The woman returned to Ranma's side. Ranma was apparently carrying on about something. Hints of anger could be heard. Ukyou noticed that some of the men who had shied away earlier seemed brave enough to approach. Ukyou moved even closer, hoping to learn more.

"Yo! Ranma really is a girl?"

"Now maybe we can date the best looking girl in school!"

Ranma started to move, but the handsome man put his hand on her shoulder.  
>"Silence, curs! This is not a matter for your ears. Be gone!"<p>

Ukyou noticed how much respect this man commanded. Things would definitely be interesting at this school. He had found someone named Saotome Ranma, but was it the same Ranma he remembered from so long ago?

This would have to be examined later. He had to get to class in order to set up for his introduction. He moved quickly to his room.

He entered the room. To his surprise, nearly every female student, or so he thought, was in the room. It was almost more than the room could hold.  
>Several students were standing in the halls, waiting for someone. The teacher appeared to be trying to get some of the students to leave.<p>

Kumiko rushed over to Ukyou, surprising him. "Good. You're going to school here. Are those your things?" she asked, pointing to the cooking gear.

"Hai," Ukyou replied cautiously.

"Wonderful! Could you make an extra large portion for a special student?"

"Sure. Who's the student, and the occasion?"

"Saotome Ranma. The occasion is basically a welcome back and we're sorry."

"Oh. What did Ranma do?"

"It's not so much what she did. It's what we've done. Don't worry about it,  
>it's in the past."<p>

"If you say so. I'll just write a general note. Should I put a name with it?"

"No. She'll know who it's from."

Ukyou started his equipment without any trouble. The teacher chatted with him, but the work was otherwise peacefully quiet. It was when Ranma came in that things became interesting. It was only then that Ukyou noticed the ban-  
>ner reading: "Welcome Back Ranma!"<p>

Several of the students embraced the stunned Ranma before leaving the room.  
>Ukyou thought he heard several apologies and thank yous from the women.<br>Soon, the room only held the regular number of female students, plus Nabiki.

Ukyou took over the oversized okonomiyaki to Ranma. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Ranma replied, confused.

"Don't thank me, thank your friend over there," Ukyou said, pointing to Kumiko.

After reading the note on the pancake, Ranma asked, "What does this mean?"

"Baka!" exclaimed Akane, smiling.

"It means you've been accepted, silly," one of the girls replied proudly.

"After what happened with the Old Man, we realized you were never like that,"  
>stated another girl.<p>

"That's right. You've been nice these last two months. We just couldn't ac-  
>cept it. This is our way of saying 'We're sorry.'"<p>

"Thank you. This means a lot, especially today," Ranma replied, calmer than before.

Ukyou stood there listening. He had the impression this was an event that the whole school knew about. This made him more curious about the red-haired girl. His curiosity had to wait, the male half of the class entered the room.

Everyone took a seat. The boys saw the large okonomiyaki in front of Ranma.  
>Several of them tried to get a piece. Ukyou was amazed at how fast Ranma deflected their hands.<p>

"All right, class. Ranma, welcome back. Boys, you know better than to ir-  
>ritate Ranma. And, as you can see, we have a new student, Kuonji Ukyou. If you couldn't tell already, he's an okonomiyaki chef. So let's make him feel welcome."<p>

Everyone stood, bowing to Ukyou. "Welcome to Furinkan High School."

"Thank you. I'd like to show my appreciation by making you a little some-  
>thing. These are family recipes. I'm sure you'll remember them, Ranma."<p>

Ranma watched the boy intently, noting his movements while he made the food.  
>The combination of cooking and martial arts pulled images from her mind.<p>

Images of running to an okonomiyaki cart every morning, only to be confronted by another boy. They played together, always with Ranma winning. The images brought joy and recognition.

"I do remember, Ucchan. Very delicious!" exclaimed Ranma joyfully.

She failed to notice Ukyou removing several of the small spatulas from his shoulder harness. Ranma continued talking, her voice a mixture of joy and sadness, "It's great to see you again. There's so much I want to talk to about. Man, this is so wild! I didn't expect to ever see any of my old friends again!"

Ukyou was about to throw the spatulas. The last comment changed his mind.  
>Maybe things were different than he remembered. He also thought about what happened before class. The odd comments. "Hai, we have a lot to talk about."<p>

Ukyou finished the pancakes for the class. He was pointed to the seat to Ranma's left. This was the perfect spot for his revenge, but the time wasn't right. He still had to know for sure.

He watched Ranma share her food with the girl next to her. Ranma's smile reminded him of the smiling boy who beat him every morning. It wasn't until Ranma offered him a piece of her special pancake that he realized there was more to this Ranma than met the eye.

Lunch came all too quickly for everyone. They thanked Ukyou for the food.  
>The girls tried to get Ranma to go with them. She declined, saying that she needed to talk to Ukyou. She promised to join them as quickly as she could.<p>

There were several boys next to Ukyou, asking him questions. "So you knew Ranma as a kid. Is he a man or a woman?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well, we're trying to find out what kind of person Ranma was as a child.  
>Since you two are old friends, then maybe you could help us."<p>

Ukyou stared at them in confusion. He felt someone gently grab his wrist.  
>He turned to attack, stopping when he saw it was Ranma. She smiled nervously at him.<p>

"Come on, Ucchan, I need to talk to you privately."

Ukyou followed Ranma to the roof, thankful the strange questions had ended.  
>Ranma made sure it was clear before signaling him to follow. Ranma walked to the fence overlooking the school yard.<p>

She turned to face Ukyou, her expression serious. "What do you remember of me?"

Ukyou blinked in surprise. "What do you mean? I only met you Friday. That was the first time you had my food."

Ranma shook her head, "If that were true, then why did I call you 'Ucchan?'  
>I thought you looked familiar when we met Friday. I recognized the name,<br>sort of. I asked my father about you. He told me it no longer mattered if I knew you or not.

"Given the state of our relationship, I took that to mean we had known each other. This morning, I upset him. His comments confirmed what I had thought, though they were very disturbing.

"I'd like to know what you remember of me. It's very important."

Ukyou stared at Ranma, assessing the situation. He couldn't argue some of the facts, but they didn't fit with his experiences. "I remember fighting a black-haired boy with a pony-tail every morning for two or three months.  
>That boy was Saotome Ranma. He always won, allowing his father to steal from mine. Does that answer your question?"<p>

Ranma nodded. "It does. I'm sorry for what I did to you and your father. I can't make excuses. I know it won't help, but I'll pay for what Father stole. It won't be all at once, but we can work something out."

Ukyou grew furious. "How can you pretend to be that boy? He's Japanese,  
>you're a gaijin!"<p>

Ranma stepped back. Her face hardened. "I have been called a cur, a sorcerer, a minx, a pervert, BUT NEVER A GAIJIN! That is an insult I WILL NOT TOLERATE!"

Ranma assumed her stance, her eyes boring into Ukyou. He took his stance as well. He noted that Ranma never adjusted hers. He thought he saw an opening and lunged.

Ranma grabbed the battle spatula, twisting it over and around her, flipping Ukyou to the ground. She bent the handle, discarding the weapon to the side.  
>Her eyes never leaving Ukyou.<p>

"Who are you?" spat Ukyou as he stood, removing several small spatulas.

"I am Saotome Ranma, son of Saotome Genma. I am Japanese, descended from samurai. This female body you see is the result of a magical curse. I have satisfied my honor, Kuonji Ukyou. I wish no further conflict."

Ranma completely relaxed. She softened her expression, but did not turn her back. Ukyou remained poised for his attack. Rather than risk losing in an open attack, he felt he should unbalance Ranma. "If you truly are the Ranchan I knew ten years ago, then you stole more than okonomiyaki from my family. You stole my life and happiness. You ran out on our engagement!"

Ranma's face went white. She sat down, looking at Ukyou. "My father engaged me to a boy? When I was six? THAT BASTARD! I'll kill him. If he wanted a daughter he should have raised me like one. I'll kill that bastard!"

Ranma began pacing. "No, I'll change him into a panda, and stick him in a zoo. I'll laugh at him 'cause he won't be able to leave. I'll bring my friends and show them what an animal he is. That's what I'll do..."

Ukyou noticed Ranma's aura getting darker. This scared him. What was worse was Ranma was no longer paying attention to him. This infuriated him fur-  
>ther, causing him to forget his fear. He saw his opening and attacked.<p>

He didn't stand a chance. In one fluid movement, Ranma had put his face in the gravel. He couldn't breath with Ranma standing on his back.

A female voice came from behind them, "That's enough, Ranma!"

Ranma turned to see Akane and Nabiki in the doorway. Akane took Ranma to the side while Nabiki helped Ukyou up, carefully brushing the gravel from his shirt. She smiled devilishly when she finished.

"Ranma, dear, Ukyou's a girl."

"What?" exclaimed Ranma and Akane.

"H-how do you know?" Ukyou asked, surprised.

Nabiki smiled knowingly. "Several things, actually. First, Ranma hasn't been himself lately. He simply overlooked the obvious statement his father made this morning: 'You and Ukyou would make a perfect couple.' Think,  
>Ranma. Your father engaged you to a girl when you were six.<p>

"Your seeing a 'he' instead of a 'she' must have made him think some sort of change had occurred. Perhaps another visitor to Jusenkyo. This change would match perfectly what he now sees in you."

"Which we do not," added Akane emphatically.

Nabiki smiled at her sister's comment, hoping it would help Ranma. Ranma looked at Nabiki, trying to sort out her thoughts. "How could I be so stu-  
>pid? He's always wanted a strong son. That bastard. What else has he done to me?"<p>

Nabiki shook her head. "We'll deal with him later. Don't worry Ranma, you just didn't have all of the facts, or the clear mind. You've had a busy mor-  
>ning: showing your father you fight with your brains, finally being accepted as a woman, and being reunited with a friend who wants to kill you.<p>

"As for you, Kuonji-chan, I was fooled once by Ranma. When he first arrived at our home, he was a she. The way he wore his clothes, you couldn't tell unless you knew what to look for. For a while, he could be either. Now,  
>he's locked as a she.<p>

"When he gets cured, he won't need bandages as you do. With the exception of our fathers, my sisters and I, and some very close friends, everyone is ac-  
>cepting Ranma as being a girl. At least physically. There are few who think he's mentally a girl as well. But the sooner you accept Ranma as a 'she,'<br>the better off we'll all be."

"I don't believe you."

Nabiki smiled. "You will. Just ask any student about Tendou Nabiki. I won't lie to you, very few people have ever been able to pull a fast one on me. Ranma is the only one to have done it consistently.

"I assume the school knows your real gender?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"If they know you're a girl, you'll be changing with us," continued Akane.

"My records indicate I'm male. Legally, I am a boy. How about you, Ranma?"

"I'm registered as a male. My curse requires me to attend as a girl. The school knows about my curse."

"That's too bad. Now we can't show Ukyou what you can do when you're angry.  
>I'm sorry, Ranma, they haven't done any repairs yet."<p>

Ranma grew pale again. Ukyou noticed the pained look in Akane and Nabiki,  
>but wasn't entirely convinced. After all, whoever heard of a man cursed to take the body of a woman?<p>

Akane directed her attention to Ukyou. "One more thing, Ranma and I are en-  
>gaged. I'll hear your claim later. Perhaps after our fathers leave again."<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Our fathers are ashamed of me. So they've been going on 'training' mis-  
>sions. We expect they'll be gone again by the end of the week."<p>

"Come on, Ranma, we need to cheer you up at the party. Everyone's waiting for you. Ukyou, you're welcome to join us. After all, you're a friend of Ranma's," invited Akane.

"But I just fought him."

Nabiki smiled, "So have Ranma's other friends: Kunou, Ryoga, and Kumiko.  
>I'm beginning to think that's normal."<p>

All but Ukyou chuckled softly at Nabiki's comment. Ranma bent Ukyou's bat-  
>tle spatula back into its original shape. They left the roof to join the female students in the school yard below. Ranma and Akane talked about put-<br>ting the elder Saotome in a zoo.

Ranma was feeling nervous. She didn't want to enter the locker room, es-  
>pecially after what had happened two weeks earlier. It was even worse when she found out that the repairs had not even started.<p>

Akane gently guided her fiancee into the room. Ranma was surprised when she saw the banners. Not only was there the welcome banner like the one in class, but also a smaller reading: "Ranma: 1 Perverts: 0."

Ranma smiled as she was led to the crater. There were several decorations around it. Her attention was caught by the many signs, notes, and posters:  
>"We're sorry, Ranma!" "The place Ranma proved herself!" "Ranma's Victory!"<br>Tears came to Ranma's eyes.

Ukyou watched as Ranma behaved like the young woman she should be. None of the girls seemed to notice her, which was good. Of course, when they started to get ready for class, they started to get angry.

Ukyou was surprised at how quickly Ranma came to her side. While Ranma ex-  
>plained that Ukyou was a girl and that this seemed like the result of her idiot father, Ukyou saw how much of a woman Ranma really was. Her view of Ranma's assets convinced her they were real<p>

The women in the room quickly apologized, accepting Ukyou without question.  
>It also helped that Akane invoked Nabiki's observations. Ukyou thanked Ranma and Akane while she changed.<p>

The class entered the gym. Ranma and Ukyou were talking about some of the less painful things in their lives. The female students were surrounding the two friends, preventing the boys from seeing them.

Ukyou talked about how she was living above her cafe, alone. She mentioned,  
>with regret, that her father said this would be important for her. Ranma told of how the dojo was being used as a daycare center. She also mentioned how wonderful her friends were trying to help her cope with her condition.<p>

When everyone took their seats, the instructor demonstrated various gymnastic techniques. While he was demonstrating the techniques and helping some of the students, several boys came over to Ranma and Ukyou.

"Hey Ranma, do all of your friends change with water?"

"No."

"Then how come he changed in the girls room? Are you two doing things you can't do with Akane?"

Ranma fumed. She was about to attack when Ukyou held her back. "I was in-  
>vited to see what Ranma can do when she's REALLY ticked. That's all you need to know, now back off."<p>

The men eyed them suspiciously. One made the comment before leaving, "I bet they just renewed their 'friendship.' Poor Akane, to be dumped like that."

Before anyone could react, the man was knocked to the floor, blood trickling from his mouth and nose. Akane stood there, furious. "Listen up Ryunosuke,  
>what happens between Ranma and I is our business, not yours. You insult us again, I will make sure you will never be able to speak again."<p>

"That's enough, Akane!" commanded the instructor. He eyed the students care-  
>fully. "It seems we have forgotten the Number One and Number Two Lessons at Furinkan High. Do we remember what they are?"<p>

The girls in class were smiling very broadly. The guys looked at each other in mild confusion. No one seemed to volunteer an answer. The instructor shook his head. "For the benefit of yourselves, and Kuonji-san: Lesson Num-  
>ber One, Akane can kick your butts to the ends of the earth. She did that to you every morning for two months, remember?"<p>

The women nodded while the men winced in remembered pain. Ukyou looked at Akane, astounded. The instructor smiled. "Lesson Number Two, Ranma is several times better. She sent that man to the hospital. From what I under-  
>stand, he has yet to regain consciousness.<p>

"Considering all of their skills, I would STRONGLY suggest you be careful what you say and do around them. We are dealing with something that we know nothing about. Need I remind you that Ranma is cursed?

"As for you two, I'm going to let this slide. Just be more subtle in your discipline next time. Ukyou, you're up."

Ukyou nodded. She looked at Ranma and Akane before going into her maneuvers.  
>Akane sat down next to Ranma. They held hands. "I can't believe he said that! That's perverted."<p>

Ranma countered, "That's what I've had to deal with. Now you and Ukyou will have to put up with it as well. Thank you. I think I would have sent him to the hospital. Ucchan might have done the same."

Akane sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I still want to be friends, but I don't know if we can be. I caught how 'he' looked at me in the locker room. It made me...uncomfor-  
>table."<p>

"Why?"

Ranma whispered in Akane's ear, "Only you should be looking at me like that."

Akane blushed. She straightened up before changing the subject. "Have you asked 'him?'"

"About?"

"About being friends?"

"Not exactly. I want to hear how we became engaged. Then we can try to start over. I want to know if we can still be friends."

"I understand."

Just then, Soun and Genma entered the room. They raced straight to Akane,  
>ignoring Ranma completely. Soun burst into tears, "Akane, you've got to av-<br>enge us and defend the dojo. If you don't, it'll be destroyed!"

"What are you babbling about, Father?" Akane asked with a hint of disgust.  
>She feared a trick from the fathers.<p>

"The Dojo Destroyer is coming! He's already beaten Saotome and I. He'll re-  
>turn Saturday to take on you and Ryoga. If you two can't beat him, we'll lose our home!"<p>

Ranma assessed the two men. Her voice remained measured, "How come Ryoga didn't help you?"

"He disappeared while trying to get the children to safety. Something a true warrior would do," replied Soun coldly, losing his tears. "Besides, this is no longer your concern."

Akane stiffened, her anger becoming visible. Ukyou moved to Ranma's side,  
>ready to help. Ranma looked Soun squarely in the eyes. "What do you mean 'no longer my concern?' The dojo's my home, too!"<p>

Genma's voice broke in, "Because we need someone who won't run away or pull punches like a scared little girl."

Ranma fumed, yelling at her father, "If my home and sisters are threatened, I WILL FIGHT TO PROTECT THEM! I don't care what you think, I fight because I have to."

"Then why did you pull your punches this morning, Girl?"

Ranma winced. "I told you I didn't want to hurt you! You're my father."

"I taught my son never to hold back in a fight of any kind. It seems he has lost his edge and has become soft, like a girl. My son is lost to me."  
>Genma turned to Akane, "Will you help Ryoga defend the dojo?"<p>

Akane looked at the devastated Ranma then at the fathers. "Aren't you afraid I'm too soft and weak? Shouldn't you find another 'man' to fight?"

Soun spoke forcefully, "Daughter! As heir to the Tendou Dojo, you must de-  
>fend against the Destroyer. Saotome has chosen Ryoga as his champion. Now,<br>you will fight with Ryoga to defend the dojo."

Akane glared at the men. "I will defend my home. I will choose who fights at my side, not you or Saotome-san. And Saotome-san will not be there for the fight."

"Daughter, he must be there to see himself avenged."

"HE WILL NOT BE THERE! If his is, you will not like what happens."

"Hmph! I thought you'd be better than the One Who Was My Son."

Ranma's heart sank deeper. She listened to every word her father said, not wanting to believe it. She easily slipped into her offensive posture, ready to strike out of anger. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ukyou staring at her father with a look that said, "If I ever get my hands on him, he's dead."

The conversation snapped her back. "Do not disappoint us, Daughter," con-  
>cluded Soun as he and Genma left.<p>

When they left the room, Akane turned to Ranma. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I'm so sorry."

Ukyou also comforted Ranma, "I'm here, Honey. I'm here for you."

Ranma stood there, not moving or crying. Everyone in the class was silent.  
>They had no idea why Ranma had been so quiet and withdrawn, beyond the grief they had given her. They had completely misunderstood what she was going through. Now, they were beginning to understand.<p>

Understandably, class was cut short. The men moved away from the trio,  
>ashamed of their behavior. The women moved closer, doing their best to help Ranma. They offered their encouragement to her and Akane.<p>

Eventually, everyone returned to the locker room, leaving Ranma, Akane, and Ukyou sitting in the middle of the floor. Akane held Ranma in her arms while Ukyou held Ranma's hands. The instructor watched them from the stage, not knowing what else to do.

A bicycle entered the gym. Shampoo stopped in front of the trio. She stared at Ukyou before confronting her. "Who you?"

"Kuonji Ukyou, Ranma's fi..."

Akane coughed.

"Friend. I just moved here. Who are you?"

"You not know? Good. You and Pervert Girl leave. Shampoo show Airen some-  
>thing."<p>

"Go away, Shampoo. I don't want anything to do with you," Ranma stated cold-  
>ly as she stood to leave.<p>

Shampoo dropped the large tub on the floor. She looked at Ranma leaving, ig-  
>noring Akane and Ukyou. "Why Ranma go?"<p>

"Because I don't want to deal with you or Cologne. Go before I do something we'll both regret."

Shampoo turned to Akane. "What you do?"

"We've done nothing, Shampoo. Go home and tell Cologne she's succeeded in destroying Ranma's family."

"Great-grandmother no destroy family. Pervert Girl still here."

"What she means, Sugar, is that Ranma's father just kicked her out."

"What you know. Ranma invincible! That why Shampoo love Ranma."

"It's true, Shampoo. Father just disowned me in front of my friends. Go home and gloat to Cologne. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Is 'cause you girl now?"

Ranma just glared at Shampoo, her fists clenching. Shampoo looked at Akane and Ukyou, noting similar looks. She also saw Ukyou's weapons. She looked back at Ranma, sadness in her eyes.

"Is true? Shampoo sorry. Shampoo have cure! Will make Airen happy again,"  
>beamed Shampoo. "Instant Nannichuan. Shampoo want Ranma marry for cure, but that too cruel now. Will only date Ranma."<p>

"Does it work?" asked Ranma skeptically.

"Shampoo show Ranma."

Shampoo filled the tub with water, emptied a packet into the cool water.  
>Ranma, Ukyou, the instructor, and Akane watched intently as Shampoo stood with a puppy in her arms. Shampoo looked at Akane. "Maybe Shampoo test on Pervert Girl."<p>

Ranma fumed. "You do and I will remain a woman and marry Akane. You will never have me."

Shampoo stared at Ranma. She saw the determination in Ranma's eyes.  
>"Shampoo know. Watch," she replied quietly as she tossed the puppy into the tub.<p>

A young boy emerged from the water. He stared at the foursome in fear.  
>Ranma's eyes lit up. Akane also grinned. Ukyou looked on in amazement. The instructor looked on passively. Shampoo beamed.<p>

"Shampoo cure Airen now, then we date."

"No, not yet," replied Ranma, strangely calm. "I still have to remain a girl until I get home. How long will this last? Is it permanent?"

"Shampoo not know. Just found in Great-grandmother's magic."

"Great! If it's that Hag's, then it's probably trouble for me."

"Why Ranma say that?"

Ranma glared at Shampoo. "Look at me, Shampoo. I'm a woman because of her.  
>I can't be what you want me to be, what I was. I lost the cure. Once because she wouldn't abide by her own rules, and once because I destroyed it.<p>

"Unless I know more about this cure, I can't accept it."

Shampoo frowned. "When you need know?"

"I have to know by Friday. Saturday, Akane and I are accepting a challenge at the dojo."

"If Shampoo have answer Friday, will Ranma date then?"

Ranma thought for a while. Akane put her hand in Ranma's. "Make it Satur-  
>day, after the fight. We'll meet at Ukyou's cafe, Ucchan's, by eight to dis-<br>cuss the cure Friday. I want to fight as a woman, Saturday. That way I can prove to Father and Tendou-san that I can still fight, no matter what I look like.

"I want to know if this cure is permanent. If it's not, I want to know how long it'll last and how many times I can use it. Can you bring that informa-  
>tion with you Friday?"<p>

"Yes. What if answer not what Ranma want?"

"I said I'd date you, and I will. We have a lot to talk about. Thank you for bringing this to me."

"Ranma make Shampoo happy. Ranma date Shampoo Saturday. Aiya!"

Shampoo took the dog-boy and rode out. The instructor came over to the trio.  
>He put his hand on Ranma's shoulder. "I hope you know what you're doing. It sounded like she's one of the one's who made you like this," cautioned the man.<p>

"She is, Sensei. Shampoo's only been trying to get me to marry her. It's her great-grandmother, Cologne, who's been manipulating things."

"I see. I wish you the best of luck. Not only on getting cured, but on your fight Saturday."

"Thank you, Sensei."

The man headed to his office while the trio went to change. Ranma's sad look returned as they changed. She looked in a mirror and started to sob. The promise of a cure, her being disowned by her father, the arrival of another fiancee, and her being accepted as a woman were too much for her to handle.

Both Akane and Ukyou comforted their fiancee, neither angry at each other.  
>They held Ranma for several minutes. Letting her calm down before they fin-<br>ished changing and left the building.

Cologne sat perched on a nearby light pole. She watched with joy as the two fathers left the school with grim looks. She could tell their children had,  
>once again, defied their absolute rule.<p>

It was good that Son-in-law was strong willed, but it would have to be tem-  
>pered. It was not appropriate for an Amazon groom to be more willful than his wife. Perhaps that was what Shampoo needed, a husband strong enough to make her behave, focus her energies into constructive efforts.<p>

Her plan was succeeding. She watched Shampoo go in to see Son-in-law about the cure she 'found.' Shampoo was becoming easier to manipulate, all for the love of Ranma.

Cologne had placed the Instant Nannichuan where Shampoo could find it. This one shot cure would lure Ranma into marriage with Shampoo. A marriage Cologne planned to last another year with Ranma being trapped as a woman be-  
>fore administering both the one shot cure and the real cure.<p>

That would make Ranma dependent on Shampoo, thus forgetting Akane. After all, Amazon weddings are binding for life. Divorce was impossible and those who cheated were swiftly killed. Son-in-law would remain at Shampoo's side forever.

Cologne watched Shampoo leave. She noted the dog-boy and Shampoo's none to happy look. Perhaps things were worse than she expected. Perhaps she had pushed Ranma too far. This would not be good for Shampoo, or herself, but appropriate for Son-in-law.

Then she remembered bringing the Dojo Destroyer into the equation. She also remembered the look on the fathers' faces. Maybe something was said earlier.  
>She needed to find out everything she could from Shampoo. She made sure she had the right formulae before seeing her great-granddaughter.<p>

Chapter 4 Reckonings

Nabiki and Kunou were standing at the gate, waiting for Ranma and Akane.  
>Nabiki was surprised to see Ukyou with them. Kunou stepped forward to con-<br>front the mysterious boy.

"Not now, Kunou-baby. I think she's on our side."

"She?"

"There's a lot to be explained," Akane mentioned. "Let's go to Tofu's."

"We saw the Amazon, Shampoo, leave here. Are you all right, Ranma?" Kunou asked.

"I guess so. She offered me a cure. I might be able to become a man again.  
>I just didn't accept it outright."<p>

"Why not?" asked Nabiki.

"It may not be permanent. I want to make sure it works before I commit my-  
>self to it."<p>

"And the price?" Kunou asked.

"A date with Shampoo. I already said I would, whether it works or not. The date will be after the fight Saturday."

"What fight?" asked Nabiki.

"Our fathers came just before Shampoo. They said something about a 'Dojo Destroyer.' They wanted Ryoga and I to fight it."

"Why Ryoga and not Ranma?"

"Father called me a girl in front of everyone and disowned me. He and your father said the defense of our home was no longer my concern."

"Oh God! Why didn't you take the cure?" asked Nabiki.

"I want to prove to Father, and myself, I can fight as good as a woman as I can as a man. That, and if it's not permanent, I want to know more before I take it. Especially if I'm going to marry Akane."

"But we all know you can fight just as well as a woman. You won against Cologne, Ryoga, and..." started Nabiki.

"Are you sure? I didn't exactly 'win' against Cologne, did I? And Ryoga? I got lucky. Without Tofu's help, I'd be married to Shampoo now. As for the Master, I used a cheap trick to catch him off guard doesn't excatly mean fighting well."

"That's why we call it 'Anything Goes.' You used what was available to win those fights," countered Nabiki. "If you didn't do what you HAD to, would you be able to live with yourself?"

Ranma shook her head in defeat. "I guess you're right. I'm just too tired to think about this anymore. If I can just prove myself, then I'll have a father again."

"A wise move, Ranma. But I am uncomfortable hearing you call yourself a woman. I see you as a woman, but up until now, you've referred to yourself as a man. Is there something we should know?" commented Kunou with concern.

Ranma looked at Kunou, not sure how to respond. Nabiki took control. "Does it really matter, Kunou-baby? I mean, Ranma hasn't been himself for a long time now. He's more than just a man and more than a woman. I think it's best we leave it at that."

Kunou bowed to Ranma, "Forgive me, Ranma. I have erred in my thoughts. I shall not question you again."

Ranma smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it, Kunou. You've helped me a lot these last two months. Right now, we have to plan for the fight. Ucchan,  
>I'd like to hear your story, too."<p>

They entered Tofu's. He greeted them with a warm smile. He led them to an empty examining room. He deftly adjusted Ranma, relieving her stress. He soon left them to talk among themselves.

"Okay, Ukyou, let's hear your story," prompted Nabiki.

"Well...about ten years ago, I fought this little black-haired boy every mor-  
>ning for about three months. He would beat me, allowing his father to steal from mine. It seemed that our fathers got along well, though.<p>

"When the boy and his father were about to leave the area, my father gave me to them as the boy's future bride. They took my father's okonomiyaki cart as a dowry. But they quickly abandoned me.

"When I returned home, Father was upset. So, he made the decision to raise me as a boy. Mother protested, but she eventually agreed. They made some sort of agreement. I don't know what, but they said if I ever found they boy, Saotome Ranma and his father, Genma, then I may be able to live as a woman again."

"I'm sorry, Ucchan. I didn't know. You're my friend and I never wanted to hurt you."

"Let's hear your side of the story, Ranma," prompted Nabiki.

"I remember playing with Ucchan every morning. We'd wrestle and fight, but I always seemed to win. Every time I won, I got a wonderful okonomiyaki from her father. At the time, I didn't know Ucchan was a girl.

"A few days before we were to leave, Father pulled me aside. He was talking to me about our travels, the places we'd been, where we were going. He asked if I wanted to have company on the trip, someone my own age.

"I thought it was great. I knew you'd be coming, Ucchan. Father then told me the decision would be mine, and mine alone. Of course, he related that question to what it was I liked most. Being stupid, I told him 'okonomiya-  
>ki.'<p>

"We took your cart. And for a short distance, you were with us. Then, after lunch, he left you. I thought it was part of your new training. You had to catch up to us. I cheered you on, but you were left behind. Father told me to forget about you, that you failed an important test. I'm sorry, Ucchan, I just didn't know."

Ukyou's anger flared. She leapt to her feet, attempting to bring her battle spatula around. Ranma sat there, waiting for the attack. Kunou and Akane had Ukyou pinned before she could fully retrieve her weapon.

Nabiki hissed in Ukyou's ear, "This is NOT Ranma's fault. The two of you were too young to understand what was being said. Saotome-san is a selfish bastard who has done nothing to help his child. I doubt he even told Ranma he was being engaged to you. Would you hate Ranma for that?"

"Hai."

"Then let me ask you this, didn't Ranma offer to pay for what was stolen? An offer you flatly refused?"

Ukyou relaxed. She looked at Ranma, sitting on the examination bed, looking at the floor. "Hai. Ranma offered and I refused. She also apologized to me. Ranma, I'm sorry. When I insulted you, you could have kept fighting,  
>but you stopped. This is the third time I've dishonored you. Please forgive me."<p>

Ranma looked up, smiling sadly. "What's to forgive? My father has made a mess of my life. I'm just glad we're able to discuss it, as best we can any-  
>way."<p>

Satisfied Ukyou wouldn't attack again, Akane and Kunou released her. They sat down, taking a few minutes to settle down before continuing to talk.

"You've told us how we met and why you're dressing like a man. It's my turn to tell you why I'm a woman, now. I've been traveling with Father for just over ten years. I've learned a lot about martial arts with him.

"One of the places we went to train at was Jusenkyo, in China. It's called the Training Grounds of the Cursed Springs. Each spring has a curse. Anyone who falls in, takes the body of whatever drowned there last. I fell into the Nyannichuan, Spring of the Drowned Girl. Father fell into the Spring of the Drowned Panda. Shampoo, the Spring of the Drowned Cat. My friend, Ryoga,  
>fell into the Spring of the Drowned Piglet. I'll tell you why I'm like this in a bit.<p>

"After visiting, Jusenkyo, we traveled to a nearby village, Joketsuzoku.  
>They were holding a tournament. Father and I ended up eating the grand prize, the best of the village's crop. The champion was Shampoo. She, by right, challenged me to a fight. I was female at the time. I beat her easily. She gave me the Kiss of Death. She ended up chasing me back to Japan.<p>

"By then, I was told I had been engaged, since before I was born, to one of Tendou-san's daughters. You've met two of them, Akane and Nabiki. You'll meet Kasumi later. Back to Shampoo. She arrived immediately after Ryoga,  
>Akane, and I won a martial arts skating challenge.<p>

"I was able to defeat her, as a man, thus receiving the Kiss of Marriage. As you can guess, there were problems. Shampoo attacked Akane, causing her to forget about me. With that, I showed Shampoo I was both man and woman.

"A few weeks later, Shampoo comes back with her great-grandmother, Cologne.  
>Cologne used her knowledge of pressure points to lock me in this body. She calls it the Full Body Cat's Tongue. With it, mildly warm water feels scald-<br>ing hot. I return to a man with hot water.

"I became stuck like this three months ago. I had the opportunity to become a half man, half woman, but I destroyed the only cure for the Cat's Tongue,  
>the Phoenix Pill. I lost control in the fight. For the last two months,<br>I've been living as a woman. It's been a nightmare.

"Two weeks ago, the man who taught our fathers showed up. He assaulted me and several of the girls at school. His behavior was such that I had to stop him. I lost control for the second time in my life. Because of that, I sent the old man to the hospital."

"That's what the crater was. The place you beat the man. That was why all of the girls accepted you. And why the teacher referred to those two rules after Akane punched that boy," Ukyou summarized.

Everyone nodded. Ukyou was surprised that Kunou knew what had happened. She let it go though. "I assume you can back this all up."

"Every word of it in triplicate from multiple sources," responded Nabiki calmly.

"Nabiki!" exclaimed Akane.

"It's all right. You seemed to be convinced. I guess I can go along with this for a while. I did recognize your father, Ranma. And I did hear what he said. I am convinced you are the boy I knew years ago. But some of the other statements, like your being stuck like this, will take time."

"I understand. Thank you for believing me."

"We should get home, I don't think we should leave Kasumi and Ryoga with our fathers any longer than we need to," Akane pointed out.

They left the clinic, thanking Tofu. When they reached the dojo, they were relieved to see Ryoga and Kasumi waving to the last child. The friends en-  
>tered the house quietly. They heard the fathers sparring in the training hall.<p>

They sat in the family room. Kasumi closed the outer and inner patio doors before bringing the tea and snacks. She sat down at the head of the table.  
>She turned to Ukyou, "Are you a friend of Ranma's?"<p>

"Yes I am. Kuonji Ukyou, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Tendou Kasumi."

"Hibiki Ryoga."

Ranma quietly added, "Ukyou's another fiancee."

"Oh my! How long this time?" asked Kasumi worried.

"Ten years," replied Ukyou, studying the eldest Tendou's reaction.

"Was this your father's doing, Ranma?" Kasumi asked gently.

"Hai."

"Your old man engaged you to a boy?" Ryoga asked preparing to leave for a fight.

"Uh, I'm a girl, actually. Because of my father's shame, I'm legally a boy.  
>If I ever want to be a woman again, I have to present Ranma and his father to my parents. That's all I know."<p>

"But that's the least of our worries. Father wanted me to fight with Ryoga against a 'Dojo Destroyer' this Saturday. Did they fight anyone today?"

"Yeah, a mountain of a man. He had dojo signs around his neck and on his back. He took out your fathers like they were amateurs. I was more concern-  
>ed about Kasumi and the children. Especially after how they treated Ranma this morning."<p>

"That's not the worst of it. Father called me a girl in front of the entire class. He even disowned me. Your father even told me that defending our home was no longer my concern."

"Those heartless men. We'll have to discuss how to handle them in a little bit," stated Kasumi scowling.

"A Family meeting?" asked Ranma, almost too eagerly.

Kasumi softened, "Hai, dear, a Family meeting."

"What are we going to do about the fight?" asked Ryoga.

"Well, I told our fathers that I'd fight with whomever I chose and that Saotome-san would not be present. I'll fight with Ranma, we want to show her father that she can fight as a woman. I'd like all of you to witness the fight. With you there, it'd show them that we're not helpless and have strong friends."

"It'd be better if you could help us train. I don't think our fathers would be too cooperative. We'd like all of your help," continued Ranma.

"Are you sure you want me?" Ukyou asked.

"Hai. I want to show my father that I have friends who don't care what I look like."

Everyone at the table nodded. Ukyou smiled. "Count me in, Sugar."

The outer door slid open, then the inner door. Soun and Genma entered the family room. They noticed the hostile glares from the young people. The harshest stares were from their daughters.

They tried to ignore the looks, especially Ranma's. The men sat down in their places at the table. The Tendou daughters quickly cleared the table.  
>Ranma and her friends silently left the room, leaving the men alone.<p>

"I fear things are getting worse, Saotome."

"You are right, Tendou. The question is, what can we do about it?"

"I will talk to my daughters after their guests leave. That will straighten them out. What will we do about Ranma?"

"She can stay at Tofu's. Or with her other fiancee, Kuonji Ukyou."

"You must explain this, Saotome."

"I will. It was a weak moment, but I will explain later. We must deal with Ranma."

"Hai. It seems my daughters have taken to him, even in his current form. I would guess that Akane will want to marry Ranma."

"That is no longer, acceptable. Since Ranma is no longer my son, our two families cannot be united by marriage. We must seek another way."

"True. But what to do about Ranma?"

"There is Shampoo and Cologne."

Both men frowned as they sat waiting for Kasumi to bring dinner.

Everyone sat on the floor in Ryoga's room. Kasumi would have preferred to keep the family meeting in the family, but events had quickly taken things beyond that nicety. She took a deep breath, looking around the room.  
>"Ranma, I'm going to make your father leave tonight. I will make it clear that he will not be able to return here without your invitation. Will that be acceptable?"<p>

"Hai."

"Good. Akane. Nabiki. Father will most likely want Ranma to leave as well.  
>I informed him this morning that forcing us to choose between him and Ranma would not be pleasant. Because of his behavior today, I am willing to keep Ranma over Father."<p>

"We promised Ranma a home with us. Father's been a little too eager to leave Ranma on her own. I think we ought to teach him a lesson," commented Nabiki.

"I don't like the idea of kicking Father out. If he were truly proud of Ranma, he'd support her as we do. I agree, though, Ranma needs a home,"  
>added Akane, squeezing Ranma's hand affectionately.<p>

"Then we're agreed, Father goes before Ranma."

"Hai," agreed Akane and Nabiki together.

"Remind me never to get you three mad at me," commented Ryoga.

The group laughed. Ukyou recovered first. "How are we going to train you two?"

"Kunou, Ryoga, Akane, and I usually practice after school for a couple of hours. We just go all out. When we feel like teaching everyone a new tech-  
>nique, we just do. Why?"<p>

"Well, I have my cafe to run, so I won't be here after school. But we can train before school, say an hour before?"

"That'll work. Just bring an extra set of clothes to practice in," answered Akane.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Kunou and Ukyou left. Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi went to confront the fathers. Ranma stayed in Ryoga's room.

"Shampoo stopped by school today," stated Ranma, looking at the floor.

"Oh? What'd she want?"

"She seems to have a cure for us."

"Great! Do you have it with you?"

"No. I turned it down until she could tell me more about it."

"Why? If you took the cure then, you would have been able to become a man again."

"I thought about it. One thing stopped me, though."

Ryoga arched his eyebrow, waiting for Ranma to continue. "It was in Cologne's things."

"I see. Sorry, Pal."

"I know. We both want cured. I was thinking earlier, though. I should fight as a woman, prove to Father I can still fight."

"He should already know you can fight as a woman."

"He's an idiot. Unless he or Tendou-san see it themselves, they won't be-  
>lieve what any of us say."<p>

"True. What's the price of this 'cure?'"

"A date with Shampoo after the fight. I want to talk to her about every-  
>thing."<p>

"Good luck," offered Ryoga as he regained control of his anger.

Ranma smiled at her friend, "Thanks."

They were soon called to dinner. They relaxed, seeing how the fathers were gone. This also gave them the chance to collect their thoughts.

Ranma sat on Mother's Rock, her Maoist jacket draping loosely over her thin shoulders. The autumn air kept the chill constant for her,matching her mood.  
>She patiently waited for her sparring partners to show up.<p>

Normally, she would be the last person awake, but the events from the pre-  
>vious day raced through her mind. She recalled the conversation she had with Mrs. Obari two weeks earlier. "Am I my father's proud son, or the daughter he doesn't want?"<p>

"Hmph. Obviously, I'm the daughter he doesn't want," she answered, tossing a food pellet into the pond.

A voice broke into her thoughts. "Morning, Ranchan."

"Morning, Ucchan."

Ukyou moved to the rock, sitting next to her fiancee. She looked at the young woman's sad face. She knew the expression well. It was hers for the last ten years.

"What's wrong, Honey?"

"Everything and nothing. I lost my father and I don't really know how I should feel. I thought I'd be sad, but I'm not. At least not the way I thought I'd be."

"I don't understand."

Ranma turned her attention to Ukyou. "Don't you?"

Ukyou shook her head. Ranma returned her focus to the pond. "How did your parents treat you when I left?"

"Mother tried to console me. Father treated me as though it were all my fault. I tried to tell him it wasn't my fault, but he wouldn't listen."

"It's the same with me, only I don't know my mother. We left home when I was about five and hadn't returned since. Up until China, I didn't have much to worry about. I learned the Art, made a few friends, and visited neat places.

"Then came China. At first, it was fun. Then Father found out about Jusen-  
>kyo. We went there, not knowing a thing about the curses because we never bothered to find out about them."<p>

Ukyou saw a tear roll down Ranma's cheek. She shuddered at the thought of being engaged to another woman. But neither she, nor Ranma, were women, were they? She buried the thought, waiting for Ranma to continue.

"When I knocked Father into the pond, he came out a panda. The weirdest thing was, he didn't know, or care, what happened to him. I was so confused and panicked, he knocked me into another pool. I knew I changed, but I couldn't figure out what I changed into until I broke the surface.

"I heard the guide say it was the Spring of the Drowned Girl. I looked down to see these," Ranma said, holding her breasts. "My life ended. I thought I was going to be like this forever. I was so mad, I wanted to kill the Old Fool.

"When we calmed down, the guide explained to us how the curse worked. I was relieved that I could still be a man, if I was careful. But we never really prepared for rain. So I became a girl a lot.

"I knew Father was disappointed in me every time I changed, but what could I do?"

"Nothing. No matter what you did to protect yourself, something came to take it all away," offered Ukyou, as she stared at the pond.

Ranma sniffed slightly, bringing Ukyou's attention to her companion wiping her nose and eyes with the sleeves of her jacket. "Yeah. Nothing could be done. Even after defeating Shampoo, I couldn't remain a man for very long.  
>Every time I suggested looking for a cure, the Old Fool would say I was acting like a scared little girl.<p>

"Of course, the more I denied it, the more he insisted it was true. For a while, we just didn't talk about it. Then, when we returned to Japan, he said we had to go to a friend's home. He wouldn't tell me why, until we were almost there. It just had to rain, so we arrived in our cursed forms.

"I met the woman I love as a woman. For a while, she hated me, in either form. Now, we just want to be together as lovers."

"You said something when I came. What was it?"

"I'm the daughter the Old Fool doesn't want."

"So, you are now a woman, just like I'm a man?"

Ranma glared at Ukyou. She softened, slightly. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you pretend to be something you're not?"

"How can I be a boy, knowing I'm a woman?"

Ranma nodded.

"I live one day at a time. For years, it was enough to hate you and your father. I let that hatred build, fueling my drive to be the man to beat the man who ran out on me."

"And now?"

"Now, I just can't go back. I want to, but I can't. In the past, I wanted to as well, but I'd remind myself that you ruined my life. This is me, Ukyou the boy. Ukyou the girl is locked away in my family's home, probably never to return. At least until I can satisfy the conditions to become a woman again. Even then, it'll be hard."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"On one level, I know that. On another level, I still blame you. But I can't blame just you. I think...I think I've forgiven you. It's your father who has caused problems. I have one question for you, though."

"What is it?"

"Are you a man or a woman?"

Ranma looked at Ukyou intently before standing. "It's time to practice. We have until Saturday to work out a strategy."

Ukyou watched as Ranma walked purposefully into the training hall. She near-  
>ly jumped when a soft voice came from behind her. She turned to see Kasumi,<br>frowning at her.

"Kuonji-san, it would be best if you never ask that question again."

"Why not?"

"Why are you dressing as a man?"

Ukyou was about to reply when she remembered that Kasumi knew what happened to her. She tried to suppress her growing anger. "Do you know the answer to my question?"

"No one knows the answer, especially Ranma. You've no doubt heard about Master Happosai." Ukyou nodded before Kasumi continued, "Good. Then I won't have to warn you against angering Ranma. She's under enough stress."

"'She?'"

"We refer to Ranma as a she to help reduce the confusion in addressing her.  
>Please remember, we run a daycare center out of the dojo. Ranma works with both parents and children."<p>

Ukyou sighed, nodding her understanding. "I'm sorry. It's just too weird for me."

"I know. That's part of the reason Ranma and Akane are engaged. Ranma's condition was too weird for me to deal with in the beginning. Now, she's a part of my family. As such, I will never abandon, or hurt, her."

Everyone but Ukyou sat against the walls, breathing heavily. Ukyou sat next to the door, watching Ranma and Akane hold each other. She also noticed that Kuonu also stared at them, his face an unreadable mask. Ryoga, on the other hand, sat against another wall, grinning at the couple.

Akane's voice broke Ukyou's observations, "We need a plan."

"How can we plan against a foe none of us have seen fight?" countered Ranma.

"How do you win against me?" asked Kunou. "We had never fought until your first day at Furinkan."

"Easy. I know a little kendo."

"A little?"

Ranma smiled shyly. "I know the basic, unarmed forms."

"I've had a little more training," added Akane. "Ranma, how was it you could handle the bokken so well on the beach?"

"Or counter my umbrella attacks so easily?"

Ranma sat in thought for a moment. She moved to Ukyou. "May I have your battle spatula?"

"Uh, sure, Ranchan."

Ranma took it in her hands. She carefully felt its weight and balance. She went through a few maneuvers, similar to twirling a staff around the body. A broad smile crossed her face. "Akane, care to take me on?"

Akane blinked a couple of times. She nodded and stood, taking her position across from Ranma.

They nodded to each other, beginning their attacks. At first, Akane looked to be winning. After the third knockdown, Ranma stood, wiping the blood from her lips. "I got it now! Ucchan, critique me."

Ranma advanced on Akane. To everyone's surprise, Ranma handled the massive weapon as well as, if not better than, Ukyou. Akane screamed in surprise as Ranma flipped her over the with the spatula.

She set it down and went to Akane's side. "Are you okay?"

Akane looked at her fiancee, stunned. "That was fun," she added with a smile.

Ranma helped Akane up, embracing her. "Well, Ucchan?"

"I don't believe it. It took you five minutes to learn how to use that. It took me three years! How'd you do that?"

"I don't know. It just came to me. I remember you using it on me, and based everything on that, I guess."

"Which is why you can easily dodge my attacks," observed Ryoga.

"So now, all we have to do is let you see how this Dojo Destroyer fights,"  
>offered Akane.<p>

"I guess. But if we're both going against him, we need more than just my observations."

Nabiki walked into the dojo. She saw the looks on everyone's faces. She thought it was from Ranma and Akane standing so closely together. "All right, children, Kasumi says breakfast is ready. There are fresh toiletries in the locker rooms. Oh, and you two love birds had better behave."

Ranma and Akane giggled as they stuck out their tongues. Nabiki laughed as she headed back to the house. This is a good sign, she thought as she sipped her coffee.

Ranma and Akane sat in Ucchan's, waiting for Shampoo. It was time to learn more about Shampoo's cure. They had waited the entire week for news. They discussed between them when to apply it.

They were relieved to see Shampoo. She was dressed in her usual, skin tight,  
>purple outfit. She moved closer to the couple, smiling. "Nihao!"<p>

"Hello, Shampoo," Ranma and Akane responded together.

"Do you have more information on the Instant Nannichuan?" Ranma asked eagerly.

"No. Shampoo no find new boy."

"Did you look for the dog?" asked Akane.

Shampoo scowled at them. "Shampoo look for boy and dog."

"When was the last time you saw them?" Ukyou asked, upon hearing the conver-  
>sation.<p>

Shampoo glared at her, then softened. "After Shampoo tell Airen about cure.  
>Shampoo sorry. Could still try on Ranma."<p>

Ranma looked thoughtful. She desperately wanted to use it, but she was more cautious about things. Her confidence had improved over the last week,  
>thanks to her friends and the promise of the cure. She was now back to fighting the way she had before Happosai, but the lessons from the beach, the school, and her father prevented her from rushing into things.<p>

"Not tonight," she finally said. "I have to fight this battle like I am now.  
>I have to prove to Father that I can still fight like this, and not be weak like he thinks. I know we can win. If we fight well, then Akane's father will tell my father how we did.<p>

"We'll wait until Saturday, after the fight to use it. That is, only if you find the dog or boy, whichever state he's in now."

"If Shampoo no can find?"

Ranma sighed, replying, "I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Does Cologne know about the fight or your finding the Cure?" Akane asked.

"Great-grandmother not know. Shampoo not see Great-grandmother in days."

Ranma and Akane stiffened. To them, this meant trouble. They would have to be careful. They needed to know where she was. Ranma voiced the question,  
>"Do you know where she went?"<p>

"Great-grandmother leave note, say she go check other stores."

"When will she be back?" continued Akane.

"Three day. Shampoo have news of marriage to Airen then," beamed Shampoo.

Ranma and Akane flashed anger at that statement. Ranma began speaking slowly and deliberately, "Shampoo, I will not marry you. It has never been my in-  
>tention to do so. Tonight is not the night to talk about this. I promised to discuss things on our date. Do you understand that?"<p>

Shampoo became angry. She began to move into an attack position. A large spatula crashed between her and Ranma. All eyes turned toward Ukyou.

Ukyou's deadly expression stopped them. She spoke calmly, adding to the menacing expression. "I sympathize with both of you, but you will not fight in my cafe. Remember, Shampoo, Ranma's father disowned her. That, alone, is enough for a honorable warrior to withhold any attack."

"Spatula Boy question Shampoo's honor?"

"No. I remind you of your honor, just as I remind myself of my honor every day."

Shampoo looked at Ranma, a new hatred in her eyes. "Shampoo wait until date.  
>If Ranma no convince Shampoo then, fight for honor begin again."<p>

Before Ranma could respond, Shampoo left. Akane put her arms around Ranma's shoulders, reassuring her. "Things will work out. You'll see."

"That's right, Sugar. You'll do fine."

"I know. I'm not worrying about any fight with Shampoo. It's the fight with Cologne I fear more than anything."

The Tendou Dojo was full of martial artists for the first time in weeks.  
>Akane and Ranma sat in the center, awaiting the arrival of the Dojo Destroyer. Kasumi and Nabiki sat on either side of their father, against the wall opposite the main door. Kunou, Ukyou, Ryoga, Shampoo, and Tofu sat against either side wall. All were patiently facing the center of the hall.<p>

A large man entered the room. He bowed to Ranma and Akane, then to each ob-  
>server. He wore a loose fitting gi with a large, black cloth belt. It was embroidered with the names of several martial disciplines: aikido, happkido,<br>juijitsu, and many more.

Around the man's neck were several wooden signs. Each had the name of a dif-  
>ferent dojo. Slung over his shoulder was a basket filled with more signs.<br>All of this paraphernalia made the two women nervous.

"I am called the Dojo Destroyer. It is my sacred duty to test the worthiness of each and every dojo in the world. This is this dojo's second test.

"Your masters were defeated, thus my right to claim this dojo unworthy.  
>They, however, said that the youngest daughter was to shortly inherit this place. It is for that reason I have come again. As the new master of the dojo, it is your duty to honor the traditions, and defend your dojo.<p>

"I have taken on several opponents at once, so numbers do not matter. I only require the names of my opponents."

"Tendou Akane, daughter of Tendou Soun, the founder of this dojo."

"Saotome Ranma, student of the companion school. No dojo."

"I see. An unusual combination. Very well, here are the rules. You achieve victory by either beating me into unconsciousness, my surrendering, or de-  
>fending against me until sundown. I achieve victory by beating you both into unconsciousness concurrently, you surrender, or you destroy your sign. This is a straight, all out fight. Any questions?"<p>

"No," replied the women.

"Excellent. We will warm up for five minutes and begin the match in six."

The combatants prepared themselves. Ranma and Akane felt better, knowing it was an open contest. They had trained hard all week, using as many different strategies they, and their friends, could think of. It also worked to their advantage that Ranma seemed to have the ability to learn a new style or weapon by watching it being used.

They had settled on one overriding strategy, keep the Destroyer off balance.  
>They would let him win for a short time, testing his offenses. They would then test his defenses. The final phase would be to go all out, using every technique and trick they knew. They would also throw in some non-fighting moves to confuse their opponent.<p>

They finished warming up. The three bowed to each other and Soun, then took up their stances. Ranma was confused for a moment, she could not read the Destroyer's stance or his preferred style.

She decided it was best to go all out while testing his skills. It was a good thing she and Akane had worked on codes for their strategy. Ranma spoke clearly, "Cat."

"Right."

The Destroy shot a glance at both of them. That glance echoed with confu-  
>sion. Ranma and Akane saw their opening. They reduced their minimal move-<br>ments down further.

Faster than they could have imagined, a sign flew towards Ranma. She used a modified amaguriken to catch it. In the same movement, she used her sign to block the one heading for Akane.

Akane leapt into the air, extending her foot for the attack. The Destroyer stepped back, blocking with his massive arm.

Ranma took advantage of Akane's attack, throwing the signs herself. The signs were easily blocked or dodged. Ranma followed through with a kick high on the Destroyer's thigh.

Before Ranma could recover for another attack, the Destroyer sent her flying into the wall above Soun.

Akane attacked low, attempting a foot sweep from the unguarded rear. Only one leg, however, was disturbed.

The Destroyer focused on Akane, swinging down with his fist. Akane moved at the last second, attempting the cartwheel attack she had seen Ranma use against Ryoga.

The solid impacts forced the Destroyer back slightly. Ranma began a series of punches to vital areas on the Destroyer's back.

He gritted his teeth at the pain. He turned rapidly, bringing a sign down on Ranma. She leapt back as the sign shattered on the floor. She rebounded off the wall, launching herself forward, faster.

She began her amaguriken when she reached the man's face. He had no time to block. He staggered backwards, tripping over Akane's outstretched leg.

Crashing to the floor, it was all he could do to block Akane's elbow attack.  
>He pushed her aside as he leapt to his feet, in time to be kicked in the face by Ranma.<p>

The Destroyer staggered slightly, protecting himself from Akane's kicks to his side. He managed to bring about a sign, swatting Ranma in mid-leap.

Ranma feigned a low attack, leaping to the man's chest at the last moment.  
>He dropped the sign so he could block her with his arms. He felt the pain in his back as he lurched forward, into the attack.<p>

In rapid succession, Ranma kicked five vital spots on the man's face and chest before landing on the floor. She rushed in, attacking three more vital spots.

At the same moment, Akane attacked five vital spots on the Destroyer's back.  
>The combined attack caused him to collapse, unconscious.<p>

Ranma and Akane rapidly searched for their sign. They found it quickly, set-  
>ting it between them and the Destroyer. They bowed to Soun before sitting in front of their challenger.<p>

The Destroyer slowly rose, shaking the fog from his mind. He saw the sign between him and his opponents. He sat stiffly, noting their tired, but neutral faces.

"You both are credits to your schools. Very few have ever defeated me in such a timely manner. You are truly Masters in the Art. I salute you,  
>Tendou Akane and Saotome Ranma," the man stated, bowing deeply.<p>

He took the sign, presenting it to Soun. "Your heir and her companion have proven themselves, and this dojo, worthy of existence for another generation.  
>These two have met the challenge with superior skill, determination, and courage. See that they teach their students these qualities.<p>

"I present you with your sign. Mount it with pride, Tendou Soun. May you never know shame, Master of the Anything Goes Martial Arts."

The Destroyer bowed to Soun, then to each of the guests. Each returned the bow. He left the hall, leaving everyone to their celebration of victory.

Ranma and Akane hugged each other, exchanging a quick kiss. "We did it!"  
>they exclaimed, dancing happily.<p>

The others moved to the center congratulating the two for their work. Soun gave his daughter a hug. He cried, "Thank you, Akane! Your mother would be so proud of you. My baby girl won!"

He broke his embrace with Akane, turning to Ranma, patting her stiffly on the back. "You have done well, Ranma. Excellent job."

Kasumi and Nabiki embraced both women heartily, "Well done! You BOTH did a wonderful job."

Kasumi glanced at her father. His face twitching slightly at his daughters'  
>subtle rebuke.<p>

Ukyou took her turn. She hugged Ranma fiercely. "You did great, Honey. I'm proud of you." She broke the embrace, turning to Akane. "You did a great job, too, Sugar. You're okay in my book," she stated, smiling and patting Akane heartily on the back.

Ranma felt herself coming alive. The realization of winning the fight, along with the congratulations of her family and friends fueled her esteem. She felt her walls crumbling.  
>Kunou lessened his usual composure. He gently and carefully hugged Akane,<br>"You have done well, Akane. You are a true Master of the Art."

He moved to Ranma, unsure what to do. She gently took his hand. Kunou smiled. "You have proven yourself, Ranma. You are a true Master, and I am yours to command forever, my friend."

"Thank you, Tatewaki," Ranma gently embraced the man. A tear rolled down her cheek. The elation building in her.

Ryoga took Kunou's place. He smiled widely, exposing his fangs without malice. "You did it, Ranma. You proved yourself the better man. Sensei, I will try to learn from you the Art and how to live with, and use, my curse."

Ranma gripped her old friend in a gentle hug. Never losing his smile, Ryoga returned the hug with equal gentleness. He broke the hug to embrace Akane.  
>"You did a great job, Akane. You both can count on me to be with you."<p>

"Thank you, Ryoga," Akane replied, her own tears of joy rolling down her cheek.

Tofu came over. He smiled at them both. His calm voice soothing them,  
>"Great job you two. Both of you have a lot to celebrate. Keep up the good work, and hang in there."<p>

"We will," replied the two women, bowing to him. He returned the bow.

Shampoo came over, but still remained apart. Her anger from the previous night was apparently gone. "Ranma and Per...Akane fight well. Shampoo re-  
>spect you more. Will wait for you here."<p>

"Thank you, Shampoo. Please, wait in the house," replied Ranma, smiling.

Ranma and Akane sat in the tub, relaxing in the mildly warm water. Akane watched her fiancee carefully, noting her grim, yet satisfied look. The silence was almost unbearable. "What's the matter, Ranma?"

"I hugged two men today. Guys aren't supposed to do that! Maybe Father's right. Maybe I am turning into a girl," replied Ranma angrily.

Akane moved to Ranma. She gently moved Ranma's chin up. She looked her fiancee in the eye. "Ranma, it doesn't matter to me. What happened today was someone being overwhelmed by emotion. No matter what happens, you will ALWAYS be a man to me."

She punctuated her point with a very passionate kiss on the lips. Ranma re-  
>sponded with her own kiss, taking Akane in her arms. After a few moments,<br>Akane broke the embrace. She leaned back again, still holding Ranma's hand.  
>"Remember what we agreed on, Pervert?"<p>

Ranma couldn't help but smile. "We wait until we're finished with school,  
>look for a cure, and get married. Preferably in that order. You know,<br>Shampoo has the right name for you."

Akane arched her eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Hai. Is Pervert Girl!" Ranma replied, doing her best imitation of the Amazon.

Akane tried to scowl before laughing. Ranma had already begun laughing.  
>They soon quieted down. Ranma looked at Akane affectionately. "I don't care anymore. You're MY Pervert Girl." With that, they kissed again.<p>

Chapter 5 Dates

Ranma walked silently down the street with Shampoo. Ranma wore a Maoist workers uniform. She felt it was appropriate for her date. It hid her figure well, and could easily fit her male form if the cure worked.

They entered a small coffee shop. They quickly ordered their drinks and sat in a secluded corner booth. Ranma evaluated Shampoo's mood before speaking,  
>"Have you found out anything about the Cure?"<p>

"No find dog or boy. Shampoo sorry."

"That's all right. I'm sure we can work something out."

"How you mean?"

"Well...if you give me a few packets, I could test them on my own. If I find they're permanent, I may date you again, as a man."

"Shampoo happy Airen take on date twice!"

Ranma held up her hand, stopping Shampoo's advance. "Before we go any fur-  
>ther, we still have things to talk about. You gave me the chance to convince you to give up on me. I'm taking that chance now. Please listen."<p>

Shampoo stopped dead in her effort. She glared at Ranma, remembering her anger from the previous night. She nodded as she returned to her seat.

"I'm going to marry Akane. It won't be for a while, but it is going to hap-  
>pen. I love her, and she loves me. What Cologne has done to me has made us grow closer. I want to be cured so that we can be happy together. But, if I can't be cured, we will still be married. We have talked several times about it.<p>

"I don't want to fight you anymore. I'm tired of fighting. Maybe I am be-  
>coming a girl, but I really don't care about fighting as much as I used to.<br>Heh! A friend of mine says I've grown up. Who can say?

"Even though you've tried to kill me and forced yourself on me, I like you.  
>You're cute, but you're not the type of person I would marry. You have helped me, and encouraged me, especially when I first became stuck like this.<br>Even Ryoga, Kunou, and Ukyou fought me when we first met. But we're still friends.

"Their loyalty and trust are what I look for in friends. I see you as a friend. Yes, I blame you for what's happened. But it's not really you I'm blaming, it's Cologne. You'd be a good friend to have, if you didn't try to marry me every chance you get.

"And that's all you'll ever be to me, a friend. I have so few friends, any-  
>way. I need friends, not lovers. Do you understand now?"<p>

"Hai. Is 'cause you girl you say this."

Ranma smiled, "Not really. It's because I'm a girl that I've realized how much Akane means to me. When she's sad, I hurt. The thought of us not being husband and wife hurts even more. Every time she cries, I want to go to her and make things better. Every time she's happy, I want to share the joy with her. Do you understand?"

Shampoo looked at Ranma, studying her. "Shampoo understand. What if Ranma no become man?"

Ranma sighed. "Akane and I will still share our lives, and love. Somehow,  
>we'll become husband and wife, even if I have to disguise myself. We have until we finish school to find a cure and really decide how we'll spend the rest of our lives together."<p>

"Shampoo sad. Shampoo no more hurt Ranma. Shampoo accept punishment from village. Here cure." She handed Ranma a dozen packets. She stood to leave,  
>a tear in her eye. "Wo ai ni."<p>

Ranma gently stopped her. "We haven't finished our date. We can go to that new movie, Patlabor."

"Shampoo go to movie with Ai...Ranma."

Ranma smiled. "Thank you, Shampoo. My friend."

They finished their drinks and headed for the theatre. Neither noticed a figure following them along the rooftops. They were busy talking about their jobs and topics that had nothing to do with romance.

Ranma kissed Shampoo on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding. I'll wait to hear from you about the dog-boy. If I don't, I'll try things on my own."

"Shampoo look again."

"Great! If this works, I'll go out with you to celebrate."

"See Ranma later."

Shampoo waved to Ranma as she walked down the street. She was no longer up-  
>set with Ranma, but she was disappointed. She knew this would happen, even-<br>tually. She just never thought it would be so soon. When Ranma talked, she knew the feelings she described were not in her. At least, not the same way.

She had wanted to fight Ranma for her honor the night before, but she was stopped. The question of honor had forced her to look at what she had done.  
>Ranma and Akane never questioned her honor, just her motives. But Ukyou made a valid point, punctuating it with his own honor.<p>

She watched how well Ranma and Akane fought the Dojo Destroyer together. It also reminded her of when she fought Ryoga at the mountain, how she fought Great-grandmother at the beach and the carnival, and all of the other times.

The fights, along with the talk, helped point out the many times Ranma re-  
>jected her. She also remembered Ranma's response to her veiled threat about turning Akane into a male. It was enough to make her cry.<p>

She also remembered all of the times she had lost to Ranma. Both losing to a male and a female. Ranma seemed to be invincible. That was something she liked, but she wanted total obedience from her husband. That was something she knew Ranma could never give.

Shampoo's thoughts were interrupted by a raspy voice, "Hello, Great-  
>granddaughter. How was your date with Son-in-law?"<p>

"Date was good. Shampoo no marry Ranma."

Cologne's eyes narrowed. "And why not?"

"Shampoo make Ranma uncomfortable. Ranma no love Shampoo. Ranma love Akane.  
>If anything happen to Akane, Ranma either kill Shampoo or kill self."<p>

Cologne fumed, "Love has nothing to do with this. It is our law that you take Son-in-law as your husband. He defeated you in combat."

"And would do so again. Is enough for Shampoo to be Ranma's friend."

"Friend? He has no friends, except the weak girls he lives with, the Pig-  
>boy, a crazy man, and a girl who dresses like a man. He is better off with you. It is also our law! It is a matter of honor."<p>

"Is not honorable to attack person grieving for lost family."

"Is Ranma grieving for anyone?" Cologne asked innocently.

"Grieving for loss of Father. Father no love Ranma anymore. Treat Ranma as though dead."

Cologne paced using her cane. She looked at Shampoo with a menacing stare.  
>"It is our law, the only law, that matters. You WILL marry Son-in-law by month's end or be forever BANISHED from the tribe."<p>

Shampoo remained defiant. "You do to Shampoo what Ranma's Father do?"

"There is another way."

Shampoo knew what it was, but wanted to hear it from Cologne's mouth. "What is other way?"

"Kill Son-in-law. If you still choose not to marry him, I will declare him a she. You are still bound by law to kill her."

Shampoo swallowed. "If Shampoo refuse both?"

Cologne looked at her great-granddaughter intently. "I will be forced to kill you. The law says that if you cannot marry the man who defeated you,  
>you must be banished. If you cannot kill the woman who defeated you, you will be put to death as a coward and a weakling. What is your choice?"<p>

Shampoo thought. The end of the month was less than a week away. Not enough time to prepare even a modest defense. Both options were unacceptable, but perhaps she could use more time to her advantage.

"Great-grandmother, Shampoo need two whole months to prepare to fight one who can defeat you."

Cologne flashed her anger. She lashed out, shattering the wall next to her.  
>"I have NOT been defeated by Son-in-law. I have done all of this to encour-<br>age him to marry you. Say that again, Child, and you will die horribly at my hands."

Shampoo trembled. She had never seen Cologne this mad before. The truth was coming out, slowly. But Shampoo had no idea what that truth was.

Cologne thought hard about the request for extended time. She knew Ranma had the Instant Nannichuan, as planned. But the delay in its use was another intolerable surprise. Son-in-law's surprises were getting out of hand.  
>Shampoo giving up on Ranma was another surprise.<p>

It was no longer a matter of law or tribal honor. It was a matter of HER honor. A matriarch could not afford be shown up by a male outsider. And Shampoo was right, Ranma could even defeat her. He had resisted every one of her plans, even the Dojo Destroyer.

She reached her decision. "I grant you two months, plus the remainder of this one to either marry Son-in-law or kill him or die trying. I will not permit you to remain in Japan while you prepare. Now go!"

"Yes, Great-grandmother," Shampoo said as she left. She decided she could come back to the dojo later and warn Ranma. All she really needed to do was plan.

Cologne watched as Shampoo disappeared over the rooftops. Her great-  
>granddaughter was no longer easy to manipulate. Son-in-law's free spirit was rubbing off. It was sad she would probably have to kill both of them, but that was the price to pay for keeping the village strong and the laws intact.<p>

Her plans at humiliating Ranma were not working as well as she had hoped.  
>Nor had her plans at destroying him. It would soon be time to take matters directly into her hands. Only then would she be satisfied with the results.<p>

Ranma entered the house smiling. "I'm home!"

Akane and Nabiki rushed down the stairs. Kasumi came out of the kitchen.  
>"Sit down at the table. Everyone wants to hear about this."<p>

"Everyone?"

"That's right, Sugar. Come join us," Ukyou's relaxed, feminine voice came from the family room.

Ranma looked in. She saw Ukyou, Kunou, and Ryoga sitting at the table. All three were smiling. The sisters sat at their usual places. Ranma followed suit. She noticed the place mats. It was clear they were about to have dinner.

"Tell us about the Cure!" Ryoga demanded.

"Well, I have about a dozen packets."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Akane eagerly.

"Let's try 'em, Ranma!" stated Ryoga joyfully. "I'll race ya!"

Ranma shook her head, "I'm still waiting for Shampoo to tell us how well it works. She hasn't been able to find the dog-boy she used. She promised to keep looking, especially since the Nekohanten is having trouble. She'll be back Saturday. If she still hasn't found the dog-boy, I'll try it on Father."

"What!? Why not yourself? Or me?" blurted Ryoga.

"Hai, Ranma. I thought you wanted to be cured?" added Kunou.

"Why wait, Honey?"

"If it works, I'll have a father again and we'll all be cured. If it doesn't, for any reason, I don't want you mad at me, Ryoga. I don't have anything more to lose with Father. That, and I may be able to get some re-  
>venge."<p>

"That's an unhealthy attitude, Ranma," commented Kasumi.

"But it is appropriate," countered Kunou.

"I'm sure we can all come up with a suitable revenge, eh, Akane?" commented Nabiki.

"Oh yeah. I have a few ideas going right now."

Everyone but Nabiki looked at Akane. They saw her evil smile. Kasumi shook her head. Kunou voiced, in his way, everyone's thoughts, "Methinks it's time to resolve never to anger a daughter of Tendou or son of Saotome."

"Amen to that!" nodded the friends.

Ranma and Akane smiled.

Ryoga spoke seriously, "I guess you're right, Ranma. Better to test it on your father than either of us. I'll do whatever it is you and Akane need me to do for your revenge. But I don't think you should keep the cure. Neither should I, for that matter."

"I know. I thought about that. If Cologne found out I had these, this'll be the first place she'd look. Tatewaki, Ukyou, would you please take some of these, and hide them. That way, no one person has them all. If you have to,  
>hide them in several places. Just bring them back Saturday."<p>

"Of course."

"Yet bet."

"Okay, now that we have the Cure settled, how was your date?" asked Nabiki.

Ranma looked at Akane, sighing in her most girlish way, "Wonderful! It was a dream come true."

"Two-timing Pervert!" growled Akane as she gently pushed Ranma to the side.

Ranma laughed. She returned to Akane's side. "I'll show you now perverted I am," she said, embracing Akane and giving her a long passionate kiss.

Akane broke away, red with embarrassment. "Ranma! We have guests."

Ranma saw the mixture of startled and pleased faces. "They're not guests.  
>They're very good friends. They need to know how I feel about you. But you're right, playtime later."<p>

"Pervert!" growled Akane, suppressing her joy.

"You are feeling good, Ranma," observed Nabiki. "Now tell us about the date."

"Shampoo will no longer pressure me into marrying her, or try to kill me. I told her how I felt towards her, Akane, and the Art. As weird as it sounds,  
>I do think of Shampoo as a friend. She did help and encourage me when I first became trapped.<p>

"I also told her that Akane and I will be married, no matter what. That we'd work things out, somehow. Even if it meant one of us doing what Ukyou's doing. Sorry, Ucchan, we just can't have secrets in this group."

"That's all right. I...I told Kasumi and Ryoga my story. They understand.  
>You have wonderful family and friends. And I mean the ones who've been with you throughout this whole thing. I wish I had friends like these when I had to change."<p>

"Thank you. I also told Shampoo that I was tired of fighting. I'd fight if I had to, but it's not something I enjoy doing like I did a few months ago.  
>I told her why. Overall, she took it quite well. She promised to tell Cologne she's given up. But she'll have to wait until her return."<p>

"That's great news!" beamed Akane, hugging Ranma.

"It is truly great news, Ranma, but now is not the time to celebrate. We must prepare for Cologne's inevitable attack," noted Kunou.

"True. I think it'd be best to practice twice a day. Once in the morning,  
>and once in the evening. And if we can, at noon," suggested Ryoga.<p>

"I'll just have to change the hours at my cafe, but I'll help when I can."

"Thanks, guys. With your help, we'll beat Cologne, no matter what she throws at us," Ranma said smiling her broadest smile of the evening.

"Glad to here it!" stated Akane proudly.

"By the way, where are our fathers?"

"They left shortly after you and Shampoo went on your date. They said they would not return until we four invited them. They'd drop a postcard every week or two to tell us how to contact them," answered Kasumi.

"It's hard on you, isn't it?" Ranma asked with genuine concern.

"It is. But I have my sisters and their friends to help. I also have Tofu,"  
>a tear came to Kasumi's eye as she said this. "Now, let's eat."<p>

Kasumi brought out the dinner. The friends continued their fun for several more hours, not wanting their great day to end.

The End of Part 3

Acknowledgments-

The principle characters and events created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi/  
>ShogakukanKitty Films/Viz Communications

Mother's Rock inspired by Richard Lawson's Sunday

Thy Inward Love, Magic, and related stories, and Thy Outward Part by Richard Lawson

A Son's Duty and An Alternate History of Ranma 1/2 by Hitomi Ichinohei

The Clothes Make the... by Nicholas Leifker and Hitomi Ichinohei

Sunrise and Sunrise Chronicles by Nicholas Leifker

A Lesson in Love by Marisa Price

Sins of the Father by Lisa Prior

There are several other stories that have helped in the creation of this tale since its inception. To those authors, thank you.

To my friends at the Normal Society of Anime: Mark Carlen, Todd Foldesi, and Thad Landis for being patient enough to read and critique it.

Also, thanks to Ronald Chan, Lisa Prior, and Nicholas Leifker for their help in proofing this tale.

(c) Bryan Neef. This story may be freely distributed unaltered. If you would like to add to or use the premises presented in this story, please contact me at bneef .

Critiques are welcomed. I would like to know why you liked or disliked the story.

Author's Notes -

Can anyone guess what will happen next? No cheating now. If you think you know, drop a line. (I believe in the Honor System.)

Seriously, it may look like Shampoo gave up way too easily, but keep in mind Ranma rejected her consistently throughout the story. Also, when Ukyou stop-  
>ped the fight before it started, everything fell into place for everyone's favorite airhead.<p>

As for the fighting. In the real series, Ranma seems to be able to pick up a new technique easily. There are several fanfics out there that have taken this concept a step further. One (DnR #23?) goes on to explain how Ranma's mind works, including his constant victories in challenges.

Sorry folks, I liked the concept. I also know several people who have similar talents.

Part 4 may take a while to be released. There are a few areas that need to be rewritten.

I've settled on the names for the next two story arcs: Ranma's Memories is the first sequel and Ranma's Legacy is the final planned series. I say plan-  
>ned because I may get inspired to write further into the lives of these in-<br>carnations of Ranma and Co.

Some of the side stories will be coming out later this year or early next year. I'm finishing up graduate school, so my time is being wasted on study-  
>ing.<br> 


	4. Beginnings and Endings (Finale)

Ranma's Curse Part 4: Beginnings and Endings

(version 1.5)  
>by Bryan Neef<p>

Ranma 1/2 and related characters created by Rumiko Takahashi Inspired by fan fiction by Hitomi Ichinohei, Richard Lawson, and Nicholas Leifker

In Part 3, Ranma meets an old friend, Kuonji Ukyou after nearly ten years.  
>This is two weeks after the events in Part 2. Ukyou and Ranma learn what has happened to the over the years. Ukyou has lived as a boy for eight years.<br>It is to Ranma's horror that she learns she is engaged to the "boy," Ukyou.  
>She is relieved that Ukyou is a girl.<p>

It is also at this time that Genma and Soun have returned. They are horri-  
>fied at the changes Ranma has undergone, including her near complete referen-<br>ces to being a female and giving up the Art. They blame Kasumi, but quickly learn how strong a woman she is.

Ranma and Akane face the dreaded Dojo Destroyer immediately after Genma dis-  
>owns Ranma in front of her entire class. It is a challenge Ranma is willing to face as a woman. It is also Shampoo's promise of a cure that drives her on, but avoids the temptation to become a man again, until after the fight.<br>As with all things, there is a price...

Chapter 1 Discoveries

Ranma, Kumiko, and Miyuki entered Tofu's clinic. They brushed away the light snow from their coats before hanging them up. Ranma was exited. Tofu told her a specialist would be in today.

When she first heard the news, Ranma wasted no time telling her friends about the possibility of being cured. She explained that, even when cured, she'd still be their friend. This pleased many of them. Those who knew her well were thrilled. All of them were slightly sad, though.

Kumiko chimed in on Ranma's thoughts, "You have to promise to finish school as a girl."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because we have to give your female self a proper good-bye. And once you become a man again, you'll avoid this form as much as possible."

"A proper good-bye?"

"Definitely. First, we need to celebrate your freedom from the cold water.  
>Second, we'll have to celebrate your engagement to Akane. And since you only found out about this the other day, proper plans have not been made," added Miyuki.<p>

"Anything I can help with?" Ranma asked eagerly.

"No, silly. You'll just have to wait. Let your fan club do its job," res-  
>ponded Kumiko with a smile.<p>

All three women laughed at the statement, apparently prompting Tofu to greet them. He motioned Ranma to follow him to an examining room. There she saw a short, old man sitting at the desk.

The man reminded her of Happosai. She tensed. Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder, she looked up and behind her. Tofu just smiled. She relaxed, let-  
>ting Tofu guide her into the room.<p>

"Ranma, this is Master Pao Feng. He has come from China to help us out.  
>Master Pao, this is Saotome Ranma."<p>

"It is an honor to meet you, Sensei," stated Ranma, barely containing her ex-  
>citement.<p>

"It is a pleasure to meet you, as well. Please, have a seat. There are a few questions I must clarify before starting the exam. First, how long have you been like this?"

"Almost five months."

"When was the last time you tried hot water?"

"I had some spilled on me about a month ago."

"What was the result?"

"The pain was so intense, I essentially blacked out. I only vaguely recall being talked to."

"I see. How about warm water?"

"We just finished our swimming unit. The indoor pool was almost too hot for me."

"I see. I'd like you to take off your shirt. It's the best way I can ex-  
>amine the pressure points."<p>

Ranma reluctantly loosened the top of her jumper. She undid the buttons on her blouse. She peeled it away, letting it slide over her shoulders. She watched the elder man as he examined her pressure points.

Master Pao noted Ranma's nervousness and glances to Tofu. "Nervous?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"Why? I washed before you came," chuckled the aged master.

"I've had problems with overzealous boys and men."

"Oh?"

Ranma sighed, "One old man groped me. They way he did it and what he was doing to my friends made me lose control. I put him in a coma."

"I guess I'll have to be careful. Anyway, I'm done, for now. From what I can tell, you should no longer be suffering from the Cat's Tongue. There are a few irregularities, but they may have to do with your continued sensitiv-  
>ity. Go ahead and put your blouse back on and follow me."<p>

Ranma quickly put her blouse back on, but left the jumper hang loose. She followed Master Pao to the washing area of the room.

"I want to do a few physical tests now. But for them to work, I need to have you blindfolded."

"Uh-uh. I don't think I can."

"It's all right, Ranma. I'll be here with you," soothed Tofu.

Ranma took a deep breath. She put Tofu's hand on her shoulder, letting his strength flow into her. Master Pao blindfolded Ranma. Letting her adjust and get over her panic.

"What I'm going to do is guide your hands to two bowels filled with water.  
>One will be filled with hot water, the other with cold. When I tell you to,<br>put your hands into them for as long as you can. Okay?"

"Why do it like this?"

"Right now, you're afraid of me. Or maybe something else. What I want to find out is how you react to the real thing, not just blind fear. Do you understand now?"

"Hai, Sensei. I'm sorry for offending you."

"No need to apologize. You have explained it to me already. Now, let's begin."

Master Pao gently guided Ranma's hands over the water. "All right, when I say 'now,' drop your hands straight down. Now."

Ranma placed her hands in the water. She felt the hot water, but it didn't burn. She removed both hands, smiling. She took off the blindfold and stared at the bowels. She watched the cooling vapors dance across the sur-  
>face of the water. She took the bowl in her hands.<p>

Tofu squeezed her shoulder. "I think it would be better if you changed into something a little more durable."

"You're right. What do you have?"

"Go to my office and change into the smock. Just leave your uniform there."

"Right," Ranma replied, running out the door.

Tofu turned to Master Pao. Pao looked back, "I would say the child has been terrified to try. If the Cat's Tongue were active, she would have withdrawn differently."

"Ranma has been under a lot of strain lately. Because of that, she has avoided anything that might hurt her."

"I see. Ah, here she is."

Ranma moved over to the bowl. She looked at Tofu and Master Pao. They nod-  
>ded. She poured the hot water over her. She screamed in pain as the trans-<br>formation took place. Tofu dumped the cold water on Ranma, reverting him to female.

Pao just stared at Ranma, dumbfounded. Tofu comforted Ranma as she calmed down. Her sobs tearing into both men. Master Pao sat on the counter,  
>looking at Ranma, though not exactly seeing her.<p>

"Are you ready to continue?" asked Tofu, after a few minutes.

Ranma nodded, sniffling and wiping her tears away.

Tofu smiled, helping his patient to her feet. He turned to Master Pao. "I am sorry, Sensei. I felt it was best if as few people as possible knew about Ranma's condition."

"No need to apologize, Tofu-san. Ranma, it is not often a person meets some-  
>one who has been cursed at Jusenkyo. There is no shame in what you have done. I know the legends. And I know of the magicks of that region. I take it you were born male."<p>

"Hai, Sensei," Ranma whispered.

"I am confused. You were able to withstand the hot water in the bowl, but you screamed and writhed in pain when completely soaked. There is something else here. Please, remove your smock and bra. I now know your fear and will be extra careful."

Ranma nodded, removing the smock and her bra.

"Good. Now put your arms to the side and relax. Tofu, could you bring me that lens. Ranma, how was this point accessed?"

Tofu brought over the lamp with the magnifying lens. Tofu nodded for Ranma to begin. "An Amazon stuck me there with her cane. I felt funny when she did it, but didn't think much about it, even when she said I'd be begging to marry her great-granddaughter."

"An Amazon? Would she happen to be from China?"

"Hai."

"I take it you defeated her great-granddaughter in combat."

Ranma looked away, her voice weakening, "In both forms. I beat her as a girl first, so she chased me to Japan to kill me. I'd just finished a martial arts skating match with my friend and fiancee, when she found me. I hid while the room was filled with dust.

"It was a little later that she found her way to my home. She recognized Akane, my fiancee, but didn't recognize me in my male form. She attacked Akane, but I disarmed her, knocking her out when her weapon fell on top of her."

"A very unlucky fellow. Do you ever feel anything unusual about this area?"

"When I'm depressed, I often think of the attack. I know exactly where she hit me because of the pain."

"I see. Please, let me look at that area one more time."

Ranma lowered her arms again, sighing. Master Pao continued his examination without speaking. He looked up at Ranma's pained face one last time. "How long have you had this mark?" He asked, showing her in a hand mirror.

Ranma looked in the mirror. "I noticed it about a month ago. I figured it was from one of my bras. That was...that was also when I started to really accept myself like this."

"I see. You should not be ashamed, Ranma. You have had a terrible thing done to you. You have also had to live outside of your home, that makes ad-  
>justments necessary. You are surviving. Do you still have a fiancee?"<p>

"Hai. She and her sisters have helped me. So have my friends."

"Excellent. Have they kept a balance?"

"What do you mean?"

"Physically, you are a woman. Mentally you are...?"

"A man, I guess. I don't know anymore. One of my friends tells me I'm a woman and a man. Another friend tells me to take things like a man. I have two friends that just don't know what to do with me. In their own way,  
>they've helped."<p>

"Cursed and blessed at the same time. Weaker people would have given up.  
>You continue to fight for your life and identity. Keep fighting, Ranma."<p>

"Thank you, Sensei."

"I'm going to check something out with some of the other pressure points in that region, okay?"

Ranma nodded. Master Pao gently touched the mark. Ranma inhaled sharply,  
>almost whimpering. Master Pao looked Ranma in the eye. "Did the Amazon of-<br>fer you any kind of antidote for the Cat's Tongue?"

Ranma grimaced. "Something called the Phoenix Pill."

"Why haven't you taken it?"

"I destroyed it while trying to win it in a challenge of hers. The Old Witch was using it to taunt me. I just lost control with my desperation."

"Did you ever see the pill?"

"No."

"Did the container have any special markings on it?"

"Just the name. She carried it in a locket. Why?"

"Because that may be the only cure, short of curing your Jusenkyo Curse, that will safely return you to being a man. I don't have the skill or magic to unlock you. I can make it so you're better able to take heated water over your entire body.

"No one knows what temperature causes the transformations. Legends say that those who have tried to control their curse have either gone mad or remained in their cursed forms forever.

"I would guess, by your earlier reactions, the pool water is close to the temperature you need to transform. It seems that there is another magic working on you, one that will cause pain when the body transforms."

Master Pao pressed a few places on Ranma's back before continuing, "It looks like that Amazon wanted you pretty bad. The mark does not look natural, but is too small for me to make out for sure. Everything tells me it's a ward.

"Fortunately for you, a normal touch, or punch, will not cause you problems.  
>The entire pressure region is sensitive. This woman knew exactly what she was doing. If the Phoenix Pill was involved, then your options are very limited."<p>

"What are my options?"

Master Pao never took his eyes from Ranma. "Obviously, concede to marry the young Amazon. You can try to find a cure to the Jusenkyo Curse, but that is far more difficult than merely going to the Spring of the Drowned Man. I could try to find someone willing to try more magic on you, but without know-  
>ing the specific spells used, that is as bad as curing your Curse.<p>

"The final two options, as I see them, are more difficult, yet easier, than the others. The first of the options is to undergo a series of operations.  
>You'll be male, at least on the outside and in the mind, but that'll be all.<p>

"The final option is to accept what you have become, and adjust to that life-  
>style. You seem to have chosen, in part, this last option. And I'm glad,<br>for you. You're still young and there is still hope. The Amazons are a proud people, if you remain strong, then they, if not the woman who did this,  
>may cure you.<p>

"I'm sorry. I wish I had the cure for you. One so young should not be cursed in this manner. Tofu-san, I'll speak with you in a few days. I wish you both well."

Master Pao left the room quietly. Ranma slowly sat down in the chair, star-  
>ing at her reflection in a mirror. Tofu left the room, but quickly returned with Ranma's clothes. He set them next to her, then sat in his own chair.<br>He watched her stare at the mirror, nearly oblivious to everything.

"Why me? What did I do that was so terrible? Everyone hates me," she asked softly to no one.

Tofu debated on how to answer the question. Before he could say anything,  
>Ranma asked another question, "Have I done something to offend the gods?"<p>

"Ranma," Tofu started softly, "I don't think it's you that has offended any-  
>one, especially the gods. And I know that very few people hate you. Those that do, have never taken the time to truly know you.<p>

"I wish I could help you, but I just don't know how. I'll be here for you.  
>If you need to talk, show me things, or even if you just want to sit here,<br>I'm here to help. You have very strong friends, too.

"I know Akane, Kunou, Ukyou, and Ryoga are your strength. I also know that Kasumi, Nabiki, and your two friends outside are your shield. As Master Pao said, you are blessed. Blessed with wonderful family and friends. Never forget that, Ranma.

"You'd better get dressed. When you're done, come to my office. I'd like give you something to help you relax tonight."

Ranma nodded. Tofu put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. He left as she started to dress. Her eyes never really left the image in the mirror.

When she finished dressing, she continued her stare. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed, shattering the mirror and wall from the full force of her punch.

Ranma quietly entered the house. She went to her room, careful to avoid Kasumi. Since her father had been officially kicked out by Kasumi, she moved back into her old room. While she enjoyed her time with Akane, she appreci-  
>ated her own room and the privacy it offered.<p>

She nearly tore her uniform off, mindful of her bandaged hand. She stood in front of her dresser, wearing only her panties. She hurriedly put on her Maoist workers suit, including the cap. She went to the mirror. Except for her soft, rounded face, she could easily pass for a young boy.

She sighed, again nearly tearing the clothes off of her. She put on a dry bra and a pink turtleneck and her denim coveralls embroidered with "China Boy" across her chest. She again looked in the mirror. This time, she saw an attractive young girl.

She removed that outfit and put on a lavender, cotton dress. It showed off her curves nicely. It was cut modestly at the neckline. The skirt portion came to her mid-shins. In the mirror, she saw an attractive young woman.

She took off her dress and bra. The next outfit she tried on was her workout uniform: the red, silk shirt and black, ankle-tied pants. She left the shirt loosely hanging about her. At first glance, she saw a young boy. As she continued to look, she concluded that anything other than a passing glance would reveal a rugged, yet soft, young girl.

Ranma quickly grabbed the jacket that went with her Maoist uniform. She then carefully picked up the mirror, carrying it downstairs. Before she could get out the front door, Kasumi stopped her, "Hello, Ranma-chan, I didn't hear you come in."

Ranma held her stern look. "I didn't want to be heard."

"Oh. Where are you going with the mirror?"

"I have to replace the one I broke at Tofu's. I won't be wearing anything that requires a mirror, so I thought I'd give him mine."

"Oh dear! I think we need to talk about this."

"NO, we do not need to talk about this. I'm taking this to Tofu. Then I'm going to Ucchan's. I don't know if I'll be back."

"Please come home tomorrow, Ranma. At the very least, you'll need your things for school. And if you're thinking about moving out, there are things we'll have to go over."

"All right," replied Ranma as she turned, leaving the house.

Kasumi watched her sister's fiancee leave. "Poor child," she whispered sad-  
>ly.<p>

Ukyou knew the instant Ranma walked into the room that something was wrong.  
>Ranma had a stern look on her face. Ukyou could tell she wore her workout suit, something Ranma rarely wore outside of the house.<p>

Ranma's turn came quickly. She forced a smile, "Hi, Ucchan. I'd like some tea."

"Sure thing, Honey." Ukyou filled a cup with moderately warm tea for her former fiancee. "I can take a break in about ten minutes. We can talk then."

Ranma shot her an angry look. Ukyou almost dropped the tea. Ranma took her drink and moved to a secluded booth. She watched everyone in the store, es-  
>pecially Ukyou.<p>

Although stunned and hurt by Ranma's reaction, Ukyou continued serving her customers cheerfully. She even gave Ranma refills on her tea as pleasantly as possible. Ranma did smile her thanks, but that was all she did.

The customers slowly stopped coming. Ukyou felt she could take a small break. It was nearly an hour after Ranma entered. Ukyou took a cup of tea and started moving toward Ranma. Ranma shot another angry look at Ukyou,  
>causing her to storm to the other side of the room.<p>

At closing time, Ukyou ushered the last of the customers out the door after they finished their meals. The only other person in the store was Ranma.  
>Ukyou started over to Ranma's seat one last time. Ranma shook her head, no longer giving her angry looks.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" she shouted angrily.

"Finish closing," replied Ranma calmly.

"I can finish later."

"Nabiki keeps telling us to count our money after each job we do," replied Ranma calmly.

"Do you think I'm that incompetent?" fumed Ukyou.

Again, Ranma replied calmly, "No. You want to talk. I don't"

"Then why are you here?"

Ranma let her sadness show briefly. "I had to get away from the house, to think. I also needed to go somewhere I could watch a lot of people in peace."

Ukyou looked at her friend, annoyed. "All right, Ranchan. But I have to know what's going on. You can't just shut me, or the others, out."

Ranma frowned, but nodded. Satisfied, Ukyou went to finish closing her shop.  
>She counted her money, before cleaning the grills and floor. "Ranma, Honey,<br>could you help me. We'll be done faster and you can help me study."

"You don't need my help studying. You get better grades than I do."

"Look, Ranma, if you don't help me, I'll send you to one of your other friends."

"All right, but no questions."

"Fine, no questions. But, if you decide to talk, I'll listen."

"Hmph."

Ukyou knew this was bad. Ranma had not been this upset since Genma declared his son dead after the hoped for cure, the Instant Nannichuan, proved to be a failure. When Ranma's friends at school found out, they naturally tried to help. Instead, this drove Ranma farther away.

To Ukyou, this meant the specialist was unable to cure Ranma, since she was still female. This was devastating. Her strong, unbeatable friend was now closer to the edge than at anytime since their reunion after nearly ten years. It was a painful lesson for her to learn that when Ranma wanted to be left alone, she would be left alone.

This was painful for everyone who knew and cared for Ranma. It was not so much the obvious pain from the circumstances as it was the great battle they knew raged in her mind and soul. No one knew what victory would bring, but they knew that defeat would be the end of the Ranma they could easily recog-  
>nize.<p>

Ranma interrupted Ukyou's thoughts. "Can I spend the night?"

"Of course, Honey. I told you, you always had a room here. Do you need to tell your family?"

"Kasumi knows. She'll tell the others."

"That's good to know. Are you going to the dress rehearsal Friday?"

"No. I'll watch the play Saturday. I...I may go out with Akane afterwards."

"Great! I know you two are uncomfortable dating around me, but I'd like you two to come and tell me how well everyone did in front of a full audience."

"Sure."

They continued working in silence. Ukyou didn't notice Ranma washing the dishes in hot water. Ranma eventually spoke up quietly, "My mother will be coming to the dojo in the next few of days."

"Great! You'll have one parent who still cares about you."

"She doesn't know."

"What?"

"She doesn't know I'm a girl."

"Why not?"

"I haven't seen her in over ten years. She's coming to see her son, his fiancee, and her husband."

"Oh. I thought you were going to let her know in a letter."

"Kasumi was going to mail the invitation when we received her letter."

"What are you going to do? I mean, she might not like meeting a girl with the same name as her son."

"I don't know. I don't really know what she looks like, so if she comes when I'm the only one at the dojo, I'll probably give my real name, thinking she's another customer. If the others are there, they'll introduce me as Tendou Ranko."

"A fourth sister?"

"A cousin who's been living here for several years. Nabiki and Kasumi worked out the details. Akane came up with the name. I kinda like it. We might name our first daughter Ranko.

"Anyway, Ryoga teases me about it quite a bit. He calls me Ranko during practice. It leaves me open every time."

"Are you mad at him for it?"

"Of course not. With all we've been through, I doubt we could ever really be mad at each other again. He's one of my best friends. I remember when he wanted to kill me for knocking him into that damned Cursed Spring. Now, he just takes it in stride.

"I used to flaunt that I was human in both forms, just to get back at him for being Akane's pet. Now, he just ignores his curse, like it's not even there.  
>It's almost like he's trying to reassure me about things, strengthening me.<p>

"He still becomes P-chan, but no one minds anymore. Akane was VERY upset when she found out. We were ready to take whatever she gave us, but she seemed to listen to our explanation. We've all become closer because of my..."

Ukyou put her hand on Ranma's shoulder, lending her own strength to her friend. "I've seen you and Ryoga together during your 'Guy Time.' You're both so relaxed, like you don't have a care in the world, except maybe who'll eat the most. When you're at your worst, he's the one who helps you the most. The rest of us shield you when you're like that, but he gives you that extra something.

"You treat him like a brother. You treat Nabiki like a sister. Kasumi and Tofu are your surrogate parents. You treat Kunou and I like very good friends, almost like we're part of your family. And Akane, she's your fiancee and lover. As for Atsuki, Kyoko, and the others, they're your friends, too. Please, Ranma, don't shut us out, we want to help you."

"I know you want to help. I just don't know how you can help me anymore. I mean, I look in the mirror, and I see a stranger. Hai, the body's mine, but I just don't recognize it.

"Sometimes I see that red-haired girl and think 'That's me, all right,' and it repulses me when I think that way. But what repulses me even more, is when I see what I used to be standing in the mirror. I don't know why, it just doesn't seem right anymore.

"How can I keep going on like this?"

"The same way I do: one day at a time. I've been a 'boy' for eight years,  
>now. I still get the thoughts you do. I don't think I'll ever get over them. I think like a boy, I act like a boy, but I look like a woman. My father was very strict about raising me after you left.<p>

"I've hated you for the last ten years. But when we were on the roof, you showed me what was wrong. Not just with you or our engagement, but with my hatred. And then, in gym class, you showed me, again, what was wrong. It was being something other than what you were and other people telling you how to live your life.

"For you, you have no real choice. It's either marry a woman you don't love because of a stupid law that has no relevance outside of her village, or be-  
>come something you're not in order to live a normal life.<p>

"For me, I had the choice, sort of. No one would accept me after you left.  
>The only option left was to become a 'man.' Well, that's the only option my father gave me. But I could have refused. I could have remained a woman and searched for you.<p>

"And since I've found you, I've had problems remaining true to my oath.  
>Though it's not really your fault. The Tendous let you wear what you want while in the house, I've started to do that as well. And when I'm over at your house, they treat me like a woman. And thanks to you, Akane, and Nabiki, the girls at school treat me like one as well.<p>

"The guys treat me like a guy, but I don't mind. The most annoying thing,  
>though, is when they insist on asking if you are a boy or a girl. No matter how many times I tell them, they just think I'm lying so I can have you for myself.<p>

"I love you, Ranma. But I don't think I can marry you like this. If you were completely cured, or even half cured, I might. But right now, I love you like my si..." paused Ukyou, unable to continue her thought.

"Sister. Don't be upset about that, Ucchan. Kasumi calls me 'Little Sis-  
>ter,' sometimes. I don't mind. At least I'm something and have people wil-<br>ling to accept me as anything other than a ghost."

"I'm sorry, Ranma. Me and my big mouth. I didn't mean to insinuate you were a girl."

"I AM a woman. At least, that's what it looks like I'll have to become. I really need to talk to Akane before anyone else. I'm sorry, Ucchan. She has to be the first to know."

"I understand, Sugar. I won't ask what happened at Tofu's."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Can you tell me what happened to your hand?"

"I...I was upset and broke a mirror and wall at Tofu's. He didn't scold me,  
>or anything. He just bandaged my hand, gave me some medicine, and told me to try and relax. I just can't read him like I can anybody else."<p>

"Oh. Well, he is an excellent martial artist. I've watched him take down some rather nasty people here and there. One night, he and Kasumi were here when a drunk SOB started causing problems. I couldn't get him, but Tofu put him down fast."

"I know. When I had to fight Ryoga in the mountains, he helped me improve my moves. I think I'm faster because of him. If he weren't around, I don't think I would be either. You're right about one thing, when Father left,  
>Tofu easily took his place.<p>

"Thank you for not probing. I do feel better, and our talk has given me something to think about. And thanks for letting me stay over."

"Any time, Ranchan. You are my best friend. And you definitely need all of the friends you can get. When you're ready, tell me everything. Deal?"

"Deal."

The two women embraced each other for long moments. They each had a few tears running down their faces.

Ranma quietly entered the house. It was early enough that Akane and Nabiki would still be in bed. She sneaked past the kitchen, hoping to avoid Kasumi.  
>She climbed the stairs without making a sound.<p>

She entered her room, intending to change for school. Akane sat up in Ranma's bed. Ranma froze. She had not expected this. She lowered her head and sat on the floor next to her fiancee.

"I heard you broke a mirror in Tofu's office. How's your hand?"

"Better. I'm sorry, Akane. I just had to get away for awhile. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, or Kasumi. We know the cure didn't work, otherwise we'd be celebrating. I'm sorry. When we found your clothes, we figured you had to be alone to sort thinks out."

"It was selfish of me anyway. I need my family's help, I can't deal with this myself."

"But we are helping you. We know that there are times you just can't tell us what you're thinking. You want to, but you're just not sure how. There are things I want to tell you, but I'm not sure how. You're the only person we know of who's going through this.

"Ryoga ignores his curse. As far as we know, your father enjoys his. And Shampoo, I think, finally realizes what happens to you when she becomes a cat. That may be why she's avoiding us, even with the Nekohanten closed.

"Now, I want to hear why the cure didn't work."

"The good news is that the Cat's Tongue is no longer a problem by itself.  
>The bad news is that the Hag used some sort of magic that makes it painful for me to become a man. The specialist found a mark on me. He thinks it has to do with the attack."<p>

"May I see?"

Ranma took off her silk shirt. She leaned over, letting the light hit the area. Akane leaned forward, looking at the spot. She saw the tiny, red mark. It looked to her like a fresh bruise from a pinch. There seemed to be something in it, but she couldn't tell.

Ranma spoke while Akane examined the spot, "When I told him about the Phoenix Pill, he told me I had very few options. He said he'd look for someone more knowledgeable in magic for me."

"What were your options?"

"To give in to Cologne, to try to find a cure for my original Curse, to have a sex change operation, or accept what I've become and continue with my life.  
>He said there was always hope for a cure."<p>

"Your options, are they why you broke the mirror?"

"When the specialist said he couldn't cure me, I felt like I should die. I looked in the mirror and saw a stranger. A stranger I hated. So I did what I do best, I fought."

"I'm sorry, Ranma. When Kasumi said you refused to talk to her, leaving the way you did, we thought the worst. We almost went looking for you, but she said you were at Ukyou's. Kumiko confirmed it.

"Don't be mad at her, she saw you go in while out with her mother. She saw your outfit and called us. She also told us that you ran away from her and Miyuki. You need to apologize to them today."

"I plan to. And one of the reasons I came back was the possibility of some-  
>one other than the Ghoul curing me."<p>

"One?"

Ranma smiled softly, "You're the other. If I ran away last night, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself for hurting you. You mean too much to me for that. I do love you."

"I love you, too," replied Akane, giving Ranma a little peck on the cheek.  
>"The question now is, what do we do?"<p>

"Well, the Ghoul is out of the question. And I'm not crazy about the idea of an operation. I'd rather live like this than go through those tortures. As for the Jusenkyo Cure and staying like this, I don't know. The specialist confirmed that it would be harder than we thought to break the Curse.

"Would...would it be too terrible if I remained like this?"

Akane put her hand on Ranma's shoulder, searching Ranma's eyes. She let a small smile cross her lips. "You promised you would never stop looking for a cure. If you decide to wait for the specialist to find someone, I'll support you. I want my Ranma-kun back, but I've grown fond of my Ranma-chan.

"I also promised you that you would always be a man to me. Whether you re-  
>main like this or not, you ARE the man I fell in love with. I love you with all my heart. I take it you still haven't decided?"<p>

Ranma sighed. "Not really. I'll let you know what I decide."

"Thank you," Akane replied, hugging her fiancee tightly. "I'll get ready.  
>Do you need to take a bath? We can take one together."<p>

"Thanks, but I took a shower at Ucchan's, without her."

"I'm not worried about her. I'd be more worried if you took a cold shower with a man. You're just to irresistible, 'Pig-Tailed Goddess,'" replied Akane giggling.

Ranma also giggled, "Tomboy."

"Don't forget, I'm your Tomboy."

Akane disappeared into her room. Ranma quickly changed into her uniform.  
>She went downstairs to the kitchen. She quietly watched Kasumi making break-<br>fast. When there was a brief break in the routine, Ranma silently entered.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi. I shouldn't have treated you like that," Ranma said,  
>hugging the other woman.<p>

"It's all right, Ranma. We figured things out. You needed your time alone.  
>I'm just glad you came back."<p>

Both women embraced each other for a short time, before returning to making breakfast.

Chapter 2 A Mother's Scorn

Ranma waved to Kasumi and Tofu as they left for Furinkan High. She was pleased they understood her reasons for not going to the final dress rehear-  
>sal of the Drama Club's presentation of Romeo and Juliet. Embarrassing Akane was the last thing she wanted to do.<p>

She returned to the family room, to her homework. As she diligently worked,  
>she thought of Kunou and Nabiki preparing for his father's return. Ranma felt a twinge in her stomach. She ignored the pain and continued working on her homework.<p>

She started her geography lesson, bringing her mind to Ryoga. She giggled at the thought of Ryoga being able to remember every place he had traveled to.  
>She wondered if he actually made it to his own house, or if he was wandering around in Europe trying to get home.<p>

With the thoughts of home came another twinge of pain. Her mother would be coming either tonight or tomorrow. At this late hour, it would probably be tomorrow. That would mean she wouldn't have to worry about making a mistake.

The idea of seeing her mother both excited and frightened her. For the first time in nearly ten years, she would meet her mother. But her mother was ex-  
>pecting a son, not a daughter. Of course, at the moment, Ranma was no one's son or daughter. She had two wonderful sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki, and a loving fiancee, Akane, to help her through her troubles.<p>

Even her friends were willing to help. That was evident by the number of cards she received over the last two days. All of her friends offered their apologies and regrets that the cure didn't work. It pleased her that her friends were making up for her lack of a true family.

The bell at the front gate snapped her mind back to her work. She sighed,  
>pushing her thoughts aside. She left the table, heading for the front door.<br>Looking out the front window. She saw a slender woman dressed in a heavy,  
>winter kimono. She had something strapped to her back.<p>

As the woman approached the house, the porch light illuminated her features.  
>Ranma had a vague recognition of the woman. She opened the door when the woman reached the front steps. "Welcome to the Tendou Family Center. I'm Saotome Ranma. How may I help you?" she greeted, bowing politely.<p>

"Ranma?" asked the woman, surprise on her face.

Ranma looked at the woman in concern. She couldn't tell what was wrong, but knew that something was out of place. She motioned for the woman to come in.

The woman did, though she kept her eyes on Ranma. The woman removed her outer jacket, handing it to Ranma. She eyed the young woman, noting the wool sweater that hung loosely over her slight frame, yet revealing the ample busom. The tailored jeans also accentuated Ranma's slim, athletic figure.

Ranma began to feel nervous as she endured the stare. It seemed a thousand times worse than any she had received since her curse became common know-  
>ledge. She graciously took the jacket, hanging it in the hall closet. She also looked over the woman.<p>

She stood a good head taller than Akane, putting her at Kasumi's height. It put Ranma at an immediate disadvantage, but she ignored it. The woman had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, unusual for an asian woman. The striking thing, Ranma noted, was the face. The woman's face looked so much like her own.

"Mother?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen my mother in over ten years. You look a lot like her. At least, I think you do."

"I see. Did you say your name was Saotome Ranma?"

"Hai."

"You are not a man. How could you have my son's name?"

"I...I can't answer that by myself. The others can, but I can't."

"Others?"

"Hai. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. Dr. Tofu would also be helpful."

"I see. Where is my son?"

Ranma swallowed. She had been caught in the situation she feared most. She knew it was too late to try the cover story. Her honor demanded that she tell the truth. It was her mother.

"Please, follow me. What I have to say is difficult, and will take time. I would like to wait until the others return before I explain anything."

Ranma led her to the family room, carefully removing the books from the table. She went to the kitchen, returning with a tray of cakes and some tea.

"Where are they?"

"Akane is playing Juliet in the Drama Club's production of Romeo and Juliet.  
>Kasumi and Dr. Tofu are watching the final dress rehearsal. Nabiki is prob-<br>ably watching with our friend, Kunou Tatewaki. If not, they are still pre-  
>paring for his father's return."<p>

"And what of my husband, son, and Tendou-san?"

"Father and Tendou-san are on a training trip. We don't know how long they will be gone. As for your son, I am he."

"You are a girl! How dare you call yourself my son!"

Ranma cringed at the sound of the woman's angry voice. She fought the tears,  
>barely maintaining the contol she needed to continue. She began taking deep breaths, calming herself before answering.<p>

"I'm sorry for the shock. The reason I am a girl can be explained, but I need the others to help with the explanation. We knew you would not, or could not, accept the explanation from just myself.

"It took nearly two months for the students at school to accept the reasons.  
>Even now, there are a few people who just don't get it, or are ignoring the facts."<p>

"So you and the Tendous decided to make up a lie. Is it not enough that you dishonor my son and husband by taking his name? Must you drag the Tendous and the doctor into your lies as well?"

"The dishonor I have is not being able to retrieve the cure to my condition.  
>The cure was destroyed when I tried to get it from my tormentor. Everything else I've tried has failed. Right now, a collegue of Dr. Tofu's is searching for someone with the skills to help me."<p>

"What does my husband say about you being called Ranma?"

"To him, Saotome Ranma is dead. I have been disowned because I could not cure myself of this curse. The last cure was given to me by the great-  
>granddaughter of the person who has made me a woman."<p>

"And how did she do that?"

"The old mummy used a pressure point called the Cat's Tongue. It makes the body sensitive to hot water. On top of that, she used some sort of magic seal on me."

"How did you 'become' a woman?"

"While training with Father, we went to a place called Jusenkyo, in China.  
>It is a cursed training ground. There are hundreds of pools in the valley.<br>All of them have a tragic tale to them. The gist of it is: whoever falls into the pool takes the body of whatever fell in last.

"We did not know, or care, about this when we started our session above the springs. I easily gained the advantage, knocking Father into the Spring of the Drowned Panda. Startled at his change, I was knocked into the Spring of the Drowned Girl."

"Cursed springs? Do you take me for a fool?"

"No. I do not think you are a fool. You are my mother, and I want you to understand my situation. I want a family again. Father has declared me dead because I can no longer return to my normal body.

"Jusenkyo's magic is water based. Cold water activates the curse while warm or hot water reverts the cursed individual to his, her, or its natural form.  
>Father can still change into human and panda, if he wishes. Me, I'm stuck in this body by magicks other than Jusenkyo's.<p>

"I cannot change without suffering incredible pain. The reason for this is because I refuse to marry a Chinese Amazon I defeated in combat as a male.  
>It is her great-grandmother who has kept me from being a man. I must either remain like this, or accept a marriage to someone I do not love or care about."<p>

"Do you have any proof to your words?"

"Without the others, no. I could call all of my friends, but they could only tell you what they know about the situation, which is little. They know I used to be able to change sexes with water. They know I have been disowned.  
>They even know about the Amazon.<p>

"They also know that my last attempt at a cure failed. Would you like to see the cards they gave me?"

The woman softened her gaze slightly, nodding. While she did not believe the young woman in front of her, she could not ignore the pain and pleading in her eyes. The conviction of the story and the underlying emotions told her the girl spoke the truth. Yet she could not bring herself to believe it.

Ranma returned from her room, carrying several cards. She paused before handing them to her mother. With a sad sigh, she spoke, "You know my name,  
>but I don't know yours. It is not honorable to call you 'Mother' when you are not convinced that I am your child."<p>

"I am Saotome Nodoka."

"Thank you, Saotome-san," replied Ranma, handing her mother the cards. "I will not be rude by calling you by your given name."

"Have you learned honor and manners from your father?"

"Not really. He gave me just enough to understand. I learned the rest from others. Where is the honor in leaving his son when he is needed most? I can't blame him anymore. I have become too much of a girl for him. He has refused to help and adjust. Even after I nearly killed his master, he felt I was too weak.

"As for manners, Kasumi and my friends have taught me. Without them, I would be no more than a slob. I no longer want to be that way, even if I'm cured."

"If you are my son, are you aware of your promise?"

Ranma's face instantly became unreadable, startling Nodoka. "Which promise is that? That I would marry Tendou-san's daughter? That I would marry Kuonji Ukyou? Or, perhaps, I would spend five years of my life as a slave to pay off a bill?"

Nodoka frowned. "That you would become a man among men, or else my son and he would commit seppuku."

"No. I shouldn't be surprised. After all, I've been promised to others for food."

"I see. Where is my husband?" replied Nodoka, containing her anger.

"Last we heard, on the other side of Tokyo."

The gate opened. Several people were laughing and talking. Ranma's eyes lit up when she recognized the voices. She turned to Nodoka. "Would you excuse me a moment? The others have returned."

Nodoka nodded. Ranma leapt from the table, running to the door. She slipped into her fighting shoes before joining everyone outside. She bounded into Akane's arms anxiously. "Mother's here!"

They looked at the red head in confusion. Akane focused their thoughts,  
>"What did you say?"<p>

"My mother's here. I'm not sure how long ago she came, maybe a half hour or so. I thought she wouldn't come until tomorrow. When I saw her, she looked a little familiar. I didn't think much about it."

"Oh dear! You answered as Ranma, thinking your mother was someone you had seen while working," Kasumi said, making the connection to Ranma's words.

Ranma nodded. "I'm trying to tell her who I am. I just found out about another of the Old Man's promises."

"Which is?" asked Akane.

"If I didn't become a man among men, Father and I would commit seppuku."

"That bastard not only ruins my life, but he tries to ruin yours," growled Ukyou.

"Well, it's too late to start over," commented Tofu. "Let's meet your mother, Ranma."

The group went into the house quietly. They quickly removed their coats and shoes before entering the family room. Ranma stepped forward, beginning the introductions, "Saotome Nodoka-san, these are my family and friends. These are the Tendous..."

"Kasumi"

"Nabiki."

"Akane."

Each woman bowed as she told Nodoka her name. Ranma continued, "This is our doctor, and friend, Ono Tofu."

"An honor, Saotome-san," Tofu added, bowing.

"This is Kunou Tatewaki."

"It is an honor to finally meet the mother of the Honorable Saotome Ranma."

"And this is Kuonji Ukyou."

Ukyou bowed. Nodoka returned their bows in turn. "I am glad to meet all of you. There is a matter that must be cleared up. It concerns the whereabouts of my son, Ranma, and his father, Genma."

Kasumi looked at the nervous Ranma. She quickly surveyed her family and friends. They nodded. Kasumi sighed, kneeling at the table. The others followed suit. "Your son is this young lady. He has been cursed to wear this body. As for your husband, he is with our father on the other side of Tokyo. I think it was the Tomobiki ward."

Nodoka looked at the very serious faces, unsure of of how to take their ap-  
>prehensive looks. "I see. So you believe her story as well?"<p>

"We have known Ranma for nearly six months. When he first arrived, he could change with water. We saw the transformations ourselves. I even caused a few myself," answered Akane.

"And I have ignored them until it was too late," added Kunou.

"Please understand, Saotome-san, what we are about to tell you is very dif-  
>ficult for us. We had originally planned on telling you slowly. If not for living and seeing this ourselves, we would not believe it," began Kasumi.<p>

Nodoka noticed the looks had turned grim, even Ranma's. "I asked this child if she took me for a fool. She claimed no. Now, do you, also, take me to be a fool?"

"No, Saotome-san," replied Tofu. "You are not a fool. You are a mother searching for her son, only to be confronted with a tragedy. Ranma is a fine young man. Unfortunately, he is trapped in the body of a woman."

"DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THIS?" She turned to the family, reaching for the object she brought with her. "I WILL NOT LET YOU LIE TO ME OR THIS GIRL!"

Before she could bring the object to bear, Kunou and Ukyou placed themselves between her and Ranma. Akane assumed her battle stance. Kunou held Ukyou's battle spatula awkwardly while Ukyou held three of her mini-spatulas.  
>Nodoka was taken aback by their speed, and their determined looks.<p>

Tofu shook his head, speaking sadly, "Saotome-san, none of us have lied to you. Ranma has been my patient for nearly six months. I found out about his Jusenkyo Curse shortly after he arrived. The original Curse allowed Ranma to remain a male until doused with cold water. 'She' would then return to male when doused with hot water.

"It was a few months ago that an Amazon Matriarch came to Nerima. She tried to force Ranma into marrying her great-granddaughter by applying pressure to a point called the 'Cat's Tongue.' That pressure point, if disturbed, makes the body sensitive to warm water.

"For a while, the pressure point prevented Ranma from returning to his true form. Two days ago, one of my colleagues discovered that there was more than just the pressure point keeping Ranma in his current state. It was discover-  
>ed that a magic spell or ward was responsible for keeping Ranma from becoming male.<p>

"The only cure available to Ranma was destroyed. We have been told, by the Matriarch, that a new cure would take years to make. We are actively search-  
>ing for other cures, some have been only temporary and have one use."<p>

"This child has already said that. Do you really expect me to believe this nonsense?" barked Nodoka.

"I have sworn, on my honor, in front of the entire school that the honorable person behind me is, indeed, a man named Saotome Ranma. And that man is stronger and more honorable than I, or any I have met.

"I will gladly exchange my life for his. If I could now, I would bear his Curse," replied Kunou.

Ukyou cut the buttons on her shirt, revealing her tightly bound breasts. "If I had not witnessed Ranma's father disowning him in front of our class, I would not have believed this either. Your husband promised Ranma to me ten years ago. Because he left me after taking the dowry, I've had to live as a man for eight years.

"The man who disowned Ranma and the man who took my life are the same man. I have burned his face in my mind. Your son even remembered me, though I did not recognize him. I have dishonored myself three times since we have been reunited. I, too, will trade what's left of my life for Ranma to return to a normal life."

Nodoka glared at the group. She noted their sad looks, not so much directed at Ranma, but to her. She also saw the tears flowing silently from Ranma's eyes. "You who call yourself Ranma, what other cures have you not tried?"

Ranma flinched, almost sobbing. "The doctor that discovered the magic is trying to find someone who can help. Of my options currently available, I can attempt to try Jusenkyo again. There is also the option of giving in to the demands of the Matriarch. That option I favor the least. Another is to have a sex change operation. My final option is to remain like this until the magic is removed or wears off, which could be years.

"I am waiting for the doctor to find someone. He also confirmed that curing my original Curse would be more difficult than I expected. I...I'm just not sure where to begin."

"Why is 'curing' your 'original curse' difficult?"

"When this first happened, I tried to find the Spring of the Drowned Man, but the closer I got, the further out of reach it became. I spent days trying to get to it from different angles, but Jusenkyo kept me from it."

Nodoka looked at the group harshly. "I cannot accept you as my child without definite proof. I also cannot bring myself to call you by my son's name.  
>Until this matter is resolved, what will you be called?"<p>

"Tendou Ranko," replied Ranma quietly.

"Very well, Tendou Ranko. If you can bring me proof of your claims, I...I will not deny you the opportunity to know me. I must leave now."

"What kind of proof do you want?" asked Nabiki in her business voice.

"Anything that will prove once and for all you speak the truth."

"Well, you've heard a doctor, your own son, two of his friends. You haven't heard much from me or my sisters yet. I could take you to meet Ranma's teachers, his other friends, though they're mostly girls, and the principal.  
>Anything else you need in terms of proof?" Nabiki replied, arching an eye-<br>brow.

Nodoka looked at Nabiki, considering the young woman's words. "If the school records are accurate, and consistent, I will accept them. Perhaps I will meet with the teachers at another time. Good night. And Ranko, you have been an excellent hostess."

With that, Nodoka stood. She bowed to the group and left. They watched Ranma's mother leave. The only sound they heard was Ranma's sobs. Akane took her fiancee in her arms, comforting the red-haired woman as best she could.

Ranma and Kumiko stepped off the bus. The light snow fell as Ranma read the directions and went off in the correct direction. Kumiko admired the simple,  
>yet elegant homes. Ranma, however, was looking for her mother's house.<p>

"What do you think of your mother?"

"She was nice, at first. But when we tried to explain things to her, she be-  
>came every bit as stubborn as Father."<p>

"Do you blame her?"

"How can I? She was expecting her son. Instead, she found me."

"But you are her son."

"Am I? Do I look like a boy to you?"

"It's not your looks, Ranma, it's how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel anymore. I've been stuck like this for so long, it almost feels natural. You and my other friends treat me like a girl. Kasumi calls me 'Little Sister' sometimes. And I told Ucchan I WAS a girl."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Ranma. We were trying to make up for how badly we treated you, I guess we went a little overboard."

"No. I think I've adjusted too well. Anyway, we're here."

They two women stood in front a small, well kept house. The sign at the gate read: "Saotome Nodoka." Ranma absently brushed the snow from the sign. She turned to her friend before opening the gate. "Remember, my mother hasn't accepted me, yet. She'll probably call me 'Tendou Ranko' or 'Ranko.'"

Kumiko frowned. "It's sad that you're losing your family like this."

"I know," sighed Ranma, opening the gate. "But I still have Kasumi, Nabiki,  
>and Akane."<p>

Nodoka opened the house door. With a warm, but still neutral expression, she greeted the two children, "Hello, Ranko. Who do we have here?"

"This is my friend, Yuki Kumiko," replied Ranma, bowing.

Kumiko nudged her friend, "You're doing it again."

Ranma's face reddened. Nodoka looked at the two young women. "What is Ranko doing again?"

"She's...sorry, he's retreating from the world. It happened right after he was locked in this body. We kinda made it worse with the way we treated him.  
>He lost all confidence in himself until just a few weeks ago."<p>

"Oh? What do you have to say about this, Ranko?"

"It's probably true. I...I don't pay attention to that anymore. I made you uncomfortable the other night, I'm sorry about that. I don't want to offend you any further."

"Is that why she is here? To give you confidence?" accused Nodoka.

"No, Saotome-san. Kumiko's here to help with the proof you asked for."

"Ranma, you're doing it again."

"Why do you insist on calling this child 'Ranma?' You tried to call her a 'she' before."

"Because this girl is your son, Ranma. I'm one of the reasons he had to re-  
>treat in the first place. I also hurt him trying to prove he was lying to everyone. His screams still haunt me. I will do anything I can to see he's never hurt again.<p>

"I called him a 'she' out of habit. Everyone at school refers to, and treats Ranma like a girl. If we don't, we hurt him even more. By accepting him as a girl, he doesn't dwell on the pain he's gone through. I hope you can un-  
>derstand that, Saotome-san."<p>

Nodoka looked from Kumiko to Ranma. She motioned them to sit at the small table before speaking, "I think I do. You must understand, Kumiko-chan, I have a son, not a daughter. At the moment, I do not recognize this child as mine.

"As far as I know, she is insulting all of us. Until I know for sure, I can-  
>not be what you, or she, want me to be. I ask that you do not disgrace us further by calling her 'Ranma' in my presence. Can you understand?"<p>

Kumiko lowered her head, realizing, again, what Ranma was going through.  
>"Hai, Saotome-san."<p>

Ranma looked at her mother painfully. "I have accepted that you cannot call by my name. Here are my school records, a written statement from the specialist who examined me last week, and some letters from my teachers.

"Would it be acceptable if we waited until you have finished reading them?"

Nodoka regarded her child's request carefully. She also noted that Kumiko was eager to hear her reaction. Nodoka smiled at the two guests, "That would be acceptable."

"Thank you," replied Ranma and Kumiko together.

Nodoka read the school file, noting the pictures of her son's bodies. She also read how the school treated the curse. It was unusual how much in stride they took things. It also referred to Akane's file, particularly the morning fights with Kunou and the male students.

She turned to read the letter from Master Pao. He described exactly what had happened in the office. His detailed description of Jusenkyo and its varied curses made interesting reading. She also noted his references to Amazons.

As she moved to reading the letters from Ranma's teachers, she listened to the quiet conversation between the two girls. "Did you really live here?"  
>asked Kumiko.<p>

"My room was down the hall, to the left. I noticed the kitchen still has some of the utensils I bent when I was little, as well as some of the art I drew. I thought Father threw them out a long time ago."

"Is this where you learned the Cat-fu?"

Ranma grimaced. She longed to forget that technique and what it cost her.  
>"There should be a cellar behind Saotome-san. That's where Father put the cats."<p>

"This place is so cool! There are a lot of neat items on the walls. I bet you remember something about each of them, right?"

"No. Father was too busy trying to train me, I don't remember much about them. I do remember that sword, over there, was my favorite thing to look at. I remember sitting on Saotome-san's lap when she told me stories about our ancestors."

"Most of these items were not here when you left," commented Nodoka.

Ranma looked up, hopeful the pain would end. Nodoka spoke carefully, with sorrow, "I accept that you are Saotome Ranma, the child who was my son.  
>Since you are no longer a man, I do not know if I can accept you as my daughter. You deserve better than what you have received. For that reason,<br>I welcome you into my heart, as my niece."

Ranma broke down. Tears streamed down her face. Nodoka handed her some nap-  
>kins, helping her dry her eyes. Ranma calmed down, "Thank you, Aunt Nodoka."<p>

Nodoka smiled, hugging her daughter. Kumiko sat quietly, waiting for her friend to release her fears. Ranma reluctantly broke the embrace. She wiped her eyes, regaining her composure. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose con-  
>trol like that."<p>

Nodoka continued to smile. "There is no need to apologize. I'm the one who should apologize to you, and your friends. I assumed that what you told me was a lie. Even when Akane and your other friends were ready to fight for you. I...I wish I could decide how best to accept you."

"Being your niece is better than being no one's child. At least you haven't declared me dead, like Father."

"You deserve better than that. Your teachers have attested to how well you have gotten along. I must talk with your father, soon. He has a lot of ex-  
>plaining to do to the both of us. The holiday will be here in less than a week, will Genma be at the dojo?"<p>

"Only if I invite him."

"Then do so. Between now and then, I would like to get to know you. We can also see about curing you. Kumiko-chan, do you have to return home anytime soon?"

"No, Saotome-san. I told my mother that I would be spending the night at Ranma's."

Nodoka looked at Kumiko, concern creeping into her expression. "Does your mother know who Ranma is?"

"She's met Ranma several times. But never as a boy. My mother likes Ranma,  
>saying she's a very polite girl."<p>

"You're treated like a girl at school, by your school friends. Does anyone else treat you as a girl?"

"Hai," whispered Ranma.

"Does this bother you?"

"Not as much as it used to."

"Who else treats you like a girl and why?"

"Almost everyone. Akane and her sisters treat me as girl when I work or we have guests. The teachers still treat me as a boy, for the most part. Oc-  
>casionally, they remind me I'm a girl.<p>

"Kunou treats me like a girl, because he still has a hard time seeing me as the boy I used to be. He does understand. One time, I called myself a woman and he was very concerned, thinking I was losing my mind. Since then, I've spent a lot of my 'Guy Time' with him.

"Ukyou treats me like a girl, for the most part. Usually, it's at some sort of social function. She's my 'date' for the evening, since she's legally a boy. Akane and I aren't really comfortable dating like this, so we have plans set up for such occasions.

"The only one who treats me like a guy almost all of the time is Ryoga. He's the one friend, who's also cursed, that has stayed behind. When I'm not with Kunou or Tofu during my 'Guy Time,' I'm with Ryoga. The only times he treats me like a girl is when the others remind him I have to be a girl."

"I see. What is your 'Guy Time?'" asked Nodoka.

"That's the time I can spend dressing or acting any way I want," replied Ranma with a smile.

"What do you do during this time?"

Kumiko giggled before Ranma could answer, "Heh! Kunou takes me to some very strict clubs he's a part of. They don't like ladies. I wear my Chinese clothes when I go there. They don't have much of a dress code, which is great. I think that's why Kunou takes me there.

"When I'm with Ryoga, we go to the park to watch women. We compare those we see to Akane. None of them measure up. Sometimes, when I feel really good,  
>I let him lead. We end up in some of the strangest places. I've had some of the best fights there."<p>

Kumiko just giggled more, threatening to laugh outright. Nodoka blinked at Ranma's comments, not sure how to respond. She did see Ranma was becoming more alive. "Why would you get in fights with Ryoga?"

"Oh, I don't fight Ryoga. We end up fighting the people we end up with.  
>Ryoga can't find his way out of our house half the time. He even got lost going to the lot behind his house, when we were in junior high.<p>

"Like I said, when I'm in a good mood, I let him lead me. We've been to some of the tougher parts of Tokyo. And some places just don't have a convenient ladies room. I've had a few men walk in on me. I don't think they walk in on anyone anymore.

"Ryoga tells me they run from him. I've seen people run to the other side of the street when a red-haired woman approaches. That's one thing I can't stand, a man has no right to touch a woman if she doesn't want to be touched."

"Oh dear. I take it you've had this happen to you."

"Hai. Kunou, Master Happosai, Sanzenin Mikado, and about a dozen guys at school and the places I've been. Before you worry, only Happosai has been sent to the hospital for more than a day. The old creep still hasn't woken up."

"I do not want my child to go to those places. I realize you have great skill, that's evident by putting your father's master in the hospital, but it is not healthy for you to go there. I think it's wonderful you have the time you can be what you want, but you need to control yourself," scolded Nodoka,  
>hugging Ranma.<p>

"Hai, Mo...Aunt," Ranma replied, cringing at her slip.

"Now that we have that settled, dear. I need to ask you a very serious ques-  
>tion. Are you a boy, or are you a girl?"<p>

Ranma looked her mother in the eye, "I'm both, and neither. I still see my-  
>self as a boy some of the time. Most days I see myself as a girl, and it feels right. There are times, especially when I'm depressed or angry, I see a total stranger, someone I hate."<p>

"What about now?"

Ranma looked from her mother to Kumiko, but remained silent. Nodoka watched her child intently. She was concerned with the lack of response. She saw Kumiko's reassuring expression.

"My poor, confused child. I can see we're going to have a lot of talking to do over the next week. Would you mind if I moved in with you and the Tendous?"

"We've already got the room set up," beamed Ranma. "Here's the invitation we were going to mail you. Well, we were before you sent your letter. Kasumi decided you would get her father's room. Ryoga gets the guest room, and I have my own room.

"If I didn't have so much stuff now, I'd move back into Akane's room and let you have mine. We have the one room that's not being used, we figured it'd be easier to handle things."

"Thank you, dear. But why is Ryoga staying at the Tendou home?"

"That way he won't get as lost when he helps Kasumi with the children. It also helps having a guy to talk to. Especially a guy who can relate to what I'm going through."

"I suppose it does. What does his family think?"

"We don't know. He never tells us. I don't think he's been home for a long time. He was supposed to be there Friday night, but I figure he's in Osaka by now."

"Oh! Will he be back?"

"Definitely!"

Cologne sat on her cane, watching the Saotome house. It had come to her at-  
>tention that Son-in-law still had birth family. She had not considered his mother. After all, the Saotome matriarch had not been seen since she and Shampoo came to Japan.<p>

Even with the disastrous meeting of the earlier evening, it appeared this woman still cared for her child. Cologne felt a chill in her bones. She had broken, if not completely severed the ties between Ranma and his father. But how was it that the ties between mother and son had lasted so long? And with the obvious change in gender?

Cologne was growing more impatient. Ranma now had a mother who seemingly ac-  
>cepted him without much protest. This variable to her plan, this bond, had to be dealt with.<p>

Shampoo had been given until the end of the next month to prepare, but the time had come to challenge Ranma, and his friends. Ranma had to be lured back to China, where Cologne could have the advantage of the Law. If some of Ranma's family and friends had to be sacrificed, then so be it.

Chapter 3 Reunion

Ranma sat patiently while her mother fussed over her hair. Akane sat in a chair, watching the two Saotomes. Nodoka spoke as she finished her child's hair, "Now, Dear, you're ready to meet your father."

"I don't know. Maybe I should go without the earrings. He hates seeing me in a dress. Besides, he never mentioned me in the response."

Nodoka looked at her child, noting the stress on her young face. "Ranma, I bought those earrings just for you. It would please me greatly if you wore them in front of your father. As long as you are a girl, I would like to see you dress as one. When you become cured of the magic seal, you will have your freedom again.

"As for your father, he is a stubborn man. He wouldn't come right out and acknowledge you. He must see your accomplishments before he can let himself change his mind. Your accomplishments have helped me understand, and appre-  
>ciate, you better.<p>

"You must give your father the same chance I gave you. It will be hard, but we must do this together. I'm rather fond of my niece, now that I've gotten to know her. I think your father will grow to appreciate you, as I have."

Ranma frowned. She had spent every moment she could with her mother. Trying to get to know her, and letting Nodoka get to know her. It was hard, with all of the holiday preparations and the daycare work for the last week eating at the time. The time they spent together was quality time, and it had im-  
>proved their relationship tremendously.<p>

While still not a true mother/daughter or mother/child relationship, it was better than what she had with her father. Nodoka had quickly accepted her child, as a niece, but Ranma didn't care about that. She still had her mother, and her life.

"Auntie, do you think we can leave for China tomorrow?" asked Ranma.

"I would like to wait until the day after. Genma, Soun, and I have much to discuss. It'll also give your friends time to pack and prepare."

Akane responded to the comments, "We're all ready to go. All you have to do is say when."

"We?"

"Who do you think? Kasumi and Nabiki are going. They don't want to abandon Ranma. Tofu wants to see this through. He feels Ranma needs more gentle guidance. I think he and Kasumi will get married in Beijing or Hong Kong.

"Kunou wants to go and face the Hag. I think he'll challenge her outright,  
>if we don't watch him. Ryoga's ready to crush the entire village with the bakusai tenketsu. Of course, he realizes the entire village isn't to blame,<br>but it's sweet of him to want to do this."

Ranma nodded with a broad smile as Akane continued, "Ukyou has ten years of rage she's ready to release. She figures it's better to release for Ranma,  
>rather than against Ranma. And me, I'll go anywhere Ranma goes. Even if I have to go to Jusenkyo and become a man."<p>

"You will do no such thing, Akane! I realize you love Ranma, but to put yourself through those tortures yourself? What are you thinking?" scolded Nodoka.

Ranma tenderly put her hand on her mother's arm. Nodoka looked at her child,  
>the anger still on her face. Ranma spoke softly, "Please, Mother. This is something Akane and I discussed before you arrived. We don't like the idea of Jusenkyo any more than you, but we aren't ruling it out."<p>

Nodoka softened. "I'm sorry, Akane. It's just that...with Ranma and Ryoga cursed, I don't want you cursed either. My husband is being punished,  
>through his curse. Please forgive my outburst."<p>

"What's to forgive? One of the things we discussed was what to call our-  
>selves when we were finally married. We decided to see who wore the wedding dress."<p>

Nodoka looked at Akane's serious face in disbelief. She heard Ranma giggle.  
>She turned to her child, "Who's idea was this, Ranma."<p>

Ranma suppressed another giggle, "Mine. At the time, things looked hopeless.  
>It was something, at first, to keep us from being depressed. It just sort of stayed as a solid plan."<p>

Now it was Nodoka's turn to giggle. "I guess I should have been prepared for this. I'll respect your decision, when the time comes to make it. Now,  
>Ranma, what have I told you about calling me 'Mother?'"<p>

"I'm sorry. I want my family back together so bad, I slipped. I was getting upset when you were arguing with Akane. It won't happen again."

Nodoka hugged her child, a fresh tear rolling down her cheek. "Forgive me,  
>Ranma. I keep forgetting you're the one hurt most by all of this. You have kept your word about searching for a cure. I will keep mine. For now, we must wait for your father."<p>

"I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer."

"Don't worry, Ranma, everyone will be here to help you," reassured Akane.

"Thanks, Akane. I'm going to show everyone the earrings. Thanks again,  
>Auntie."<p>

"You're welcome, Dear. Akane, may I speak with you?"

"Of course."

"You have, again, reminded me how close you are to Ranma. Other than Jusenkyo, what options do you have if Ranma cannot be cured?"

"We've thought about one of us doing what Ukyou's doing. I might be easier to disguise than Ranma, but we haven't gone too far into planning that.  
>Another option is just to be open about it. We're not comfortable with this,<br>it's just not us, but it would be less of a hassle.

"Of course, we could probably never be able to adopt if we accepted being lesbians. We have until we graduate to either find a cure that works, or figure out which of us can be pass as a boy. We just don't know.

"The final option is for Father to adopt Ranma. It'll unite the families and, up until we met you, give her a home. Since Father's been only a little better than your husband, it's the least attractive option.

"It's sad it took this for us to discover how much we really love each other.  
>I don't think we can really go on without each other. I need Ranma to help me be a woman. Ranma needs me to help her remain alive. What are your op-<br>tions?"

Nodoka was taken aback by the question. "Fair enough. Ranma longs for her parents. If my husband still rejects Ranma, even if I accept her, then I will cease to be married. I will take Ranma as my own.

"Though she was born my son, I have grown fond of the idea of having a daughter. Please understand, I want my son, but a daughter is acceptable. I will encourage you to stay together, no matter what the outcome is. But I regret I cannot make up my mind on how best to accept Ranma, my son and my daughter."

Akane smiled, "Neither can we. In a twisted way, we'd almost rather have Ranma as both a boy and a girl, but she wants to be a male all the time. I'm glad we had a chance to talk about this. It helps me deal with the problems we have."

"Hai, it helps. I have one last question for you, how is that Ranma can be a very convincing girl?"

"Ranma has always watched people at school and on our trips to the stores. I guess, as someone who watches people for possible attacks, she's modified that to watch how women act. Sometimes, I think she watches people, then tries similar behavior at school.

"The reason I think this is because she's asked us why certain women act certain ways for no reason. She always says she saw someone do it. I think she'll do the same thing when she becomes a man again. She'll probably go to the park or the mall and just watch people.

"Kasumi, Nabiki, and I tried to teach her how to act feminine, when this be-  
>came permanent. Also, her friends from school have taught her a lot.<br>They've probably helped the most."

"Thank you, Akane. That explains her behavior. Now, we should probably head downstairs. The men should be here any time."

The two women left Ranma's room, heading to the family room. They heard laughter in the larger room. When they reached the door, they saw Ranma go-  
>ing from Ukyou to Ryoga to Kunou. All four were laughing and teasing each other. Nodoka couldn't help but smile at her child's apparent happiness.<p>

Everyone quieted down when they heard the main gate open. The daughters quickly moved to their positions. Ranma and Akane stood in front of Kasumi and Nabiki. Nodoka moved to the kitchen, standing so she could see every-  
>thing clearly, yet remain hidden from the men. The other guests remained in the family room, either watching or listening.<p>

The front door opened wide, revealing the heavy snow and two men carrying backpacks. They entered smiling. Genma and Soun hugged each Tendou daugh-  
>ter, ignoring Ranma. I'm not going to get angry. I'm not going to get angry. I still have Mom. I don't need Pop anymore.<p>

"It's so good to see my daughters again. Oh, how I've missed you three!"  
>cried Soun as he embraced his daughters again.<p>

Ranma stood where she was, in the middle of the hall, watching everything passively. She noticed Akane's pained look, but only shrugged slightly.  
>Nodoka stiffened, ready to charge at her husband. The others shook their heads in despair. Ryoga absently poked holes in the wall as if it were wet sand at a beach.<p>

Ranma spoke quietly, yet deliberately, "Hello, Father, Uncle Tendou. How was your trip?"

Both men glanced at Ranma, then refocused on Soun's daughters. "We've brought some small gifts for you three. We hope you enjoy them," commented Genma, extreme pleasure filled his voice.

"What about Ranma? Shouldn't she be greeted by her 'father' and 'uncle?'"  
>asked Kasumi harshly.<p>

"Kasumi, this is the time for the living! Not the ghosts of the past," re-  
>plied Soun as he handed her a small package. "These gifts show our happiness and joy at your health."<p>

"Please take them with the same joy we have at giving them," added Genma.

Kasumi flared her anger, "This is the time for giving and hospitality,  
>Father. Whether you acknowledge Ranma as family or not, she is still a guest in this house. She should be honored as one."<p>

"That is something we will have to change. Now open your gifts, and do not disgrace us any more," commanded Soun.

The girls looked at the beaming fathers, then to each other, and finally to Ranma. They saw her looking at the gifts curiously. She noticed the looks and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I've already had my gift. I want to see what you got," she said, showing her earrings.

Soun and Genma looked at Ranma with more than passing interest. Soun asked the question, "What do you mean by that?"

Ranma calmly answered, "It means just that. I received a wonderful gift from those who consider me family. Now, are you going to open those gifts, or am I?"

Akane was the first to drop hers into the small wastebasket by the phone.  
>"Sorry, Ranma. We just can't accept these. Your happiness is good enough for us."<p>

Before Ranma could protest, Akane threw her arms around the red head and kissed her on the lips. Ranma quickly returned the embrace and the kiss.

"True love. Sorry, Father, you just insulted us," Nabiki said as she dropped her gifts into the trash.

Kasumi only looked at the dumb struck fathers. She shook her head sadly as she, too, dropped her gifts in the basket. She hugged Ranma affectionately.  
>A voice came from behind the four women, "Daughters, it's time to tend to your other guests."<p>

The four parted, revealing Nodoka glaring at the two men. As Ranma went by,  
>Nodoka hugged her daughter. She returned to looking at the men. The men felt a chill run through their spines as they beheld her angry look.<p>

Genma began sputtering, "N-N-Nodoka, Dear, when did you arrive?"

"Just the other day, 'Husband.' Imagine my surprise when I was greeted by my daughter, Ranma. Of course, I have plenty of questions for you and her.  
>Such a wonderful child, so full of fear and depression at my sight. It took me three days to accept that child."<p>

"And He Who Was Our Son still lives?"

"Of course. Why should she not be alive? Do not leave, Tendou Soun. You,  
>too, are responsible for this."<p>

Soun stopped his retreat to the door. Genma looked at his wife, carefully considering his words. "As I recall, the Boy and I promised we would commit seppuku if you were not satisfied with his manhood. Again, why is He Who Was Our Son still alive?"

"DON'T EVER QUESTION MY REASONS! I have found that that child has led an exemplary life. Ranma, and her friends, have told me many things lately.  
>While there have been some errors, I have found no reason to hold Ranma to your promise."<p>

"But He Who..."

"YOU WILL ADDRESS HER BY NAME!"

Genma cringed at his wife's voice. He watched as her face returned to its neutral expression. Only her eyes betrayed her emotions. "But Ranma has not behaved as a man in nearly three months. He dresses like a girl, he talks like a girl, he even cries like a girl! Our son is no longer a man."

Nodoka struck her husband. He fell back, staring at her. His face stung from the unexpected impact.

"And what do you call yourself? You abandoned your own son when he needed you the most. He had to defend himself, alone, from your deranged Master.  
>THE SAME MAN YOU TRIED TO KILL TWENTY YEARS AGO! I went to the hospital to see what had happened for myself.<p>

"It looks to me like your Master is lucky to be alive. I believe Ranma and Akane both successfully defended this dojo. Do you deny these events?"

"No. I, too, visited Master Happosai. I agree with your assessment, he is lucky to be alive. But were you aware that Ranma chose to give up the Art after that?"

"Hai. I understand and silently supported that decision. And God help me, I also understand and support the decisions made by Ranma's friends to help her continue her training. Ranma is too young to have to face death in such a manner.

"Would you prefer a child who is a ruthless killer over one who has compas-  
>sion for defeated foes?"<p>

Genma looked past his wife, into the family room. "Compassion is good, but to stop an attack against a superior foe because you have drawn their blood is inexcusable."

They heard movement from the family room. Muffled screams of rage were also heard. Again Nodoka struck her husband. "You are an insulting panda,  
>Saotome Genma. I know of your Curse. And I will tell you this, after our celebration, we are going to China to retrieve a cure for Ranma."<p>

"Ranma has done nothing but behave like a woman for the last few months. She only whines and complains about fighting. She pulls her punches, claiming not to want to hurt me. I raised my son to be a fighter, not a coward."

"Ranma pulled her punches after her fight with your Master, correct?"

"Hai."

"I see. Does it not strike you as being an important reason for her reluc-  
>tance to hurt someone she loves? You are her father, the last thing she wants to do is hurt you."<p>

"That never stopped her before, when she was a man. We always trained all out, no holding back. Why would it matter now?"

Nodoka closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Because, 'Husband,' your training our son in that manner is the reason he destroyed his cure. That and your accursed Cat-Fu. And while you were gone, the children told me of that Amazon, Cologne, staging another fight.

"This time, Ranma had to fight her friend, Ryoga. Did you know Ryoga can destroy rocks with just a touch?"

Genma shook his head. Nodoka continued, "Because of that fight, Ranma is now stronger and faster than ever before. That strength and speed, as well as the anger from being rejected by you, Soun, and her classmates, have made it so that Ranma is afraid to fight anyone all out.

"In the time I have been here, I have watched Ranma train with her friends.  
>When she's upset, they don't practice. When they do practice, they go over what it is they want to accomplish. They plan. When someone gets hurt,<br>everyone stops. If they get too close for comfort, everyone backs off.

"Perhaps they should teach you and Soun how to fight. You two might actually learn something from them. I have. They have taught me what being a family is all about. I will leave you two to consider what I have said. I have a daughter to talk to."

Nodoka turned to head for the family room. Genma's defeated voice stopped her, "I wish for my son back."

Without looking back, Nodoka asked, "Will you help me get our son back?"

"Hai. I will help get our son back."

"If this cure is like the others, will you still accept Ranma as your own?"

Genma remained silent. A tear ran down Nodoka's cheek. "I see. We will leave for China tomorrow. When this is over, we will discuss things. For better or worse, 'Husband,' you have been given a second chance. I hold you,  
>and you alone, accountable to your promise of seppuku."<p>

Nodoka entered the room expecting to see everyone holding Ranma and Akane down. Instead, she saw only Kasumi and Nabiki. Their grim faces stabbed at her heart. She wiped the tears from her face.

"They're in the dojo. I believe they're trying to calm Ranma down. I...I think it would be best if you let them work this out on their own," cautioned Kasumi.

Nodoka shook her head. "I must speak with my daughter, Ranma. I want her to know she has a mother, not an aunt."

"I think you just saved a few lives, Aunt Nodoka," commented Nabiki as she finished her figures.

"What are you working on?" asked Nodoka.

"I'm billing our fathers for the anxiety they caused Ryoga. Rent for their rooms. It's the holiday season, so I'm only going to charge them monthly.  
>I'm also charging them for the use of the training hall. I would charge them for food, but now's not the time.<p>

"They can either pay it outright, or work it off, as OUR employees."

Nodoka smiled. The men were now going to wish they had been more helpful.  
>She, herself, had won a major victory. Not so much for herself, but for her daughter. She just had to tell her only child what was on her heart, before matters became any worse.<p>

Chapter 4 Death!

The group hiked up the hill. They saw a village in the valley to the left.  
>They saw an unusually thick mist in the valley to the right. Ranma looked at the village for several moments. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.<p>

"That's the Amazon village. Most likely, Cologne has everyone ready to kill me if I enter," she said softly.

"That is a poor attitude to have, Daughter."

"I know, Mother. It's just that Cologne wants me to marry Shampoo. That's why she locked me like this. I suspect that if she can't have me marry Shampoo, then she'll kill me. Either way, their laws and honor are satis-  
>fied."<p>

"Do you want to remain like this?"

"It's not fair to Akane, or you. I should probably try Jusenkyo first. I don't like the fog, but it's either that or Cologne. I'm tired of fighting."

"I know, Dear. Do you want to back out of your promise?"

"Of course not. I want to be a man again. But I don't want to pay the price Cologne demands. I know Shampoo won't hold me to the marriage, but there will always be Cologne looking in on us. I don't think that Ghoul will die."

Nodoka hugged her child. "I have promised to be your mother, whether you are cured or not. You have done everything you can, within the limits we are willing to endure, to be cured. Master Pao and his colleague have explained that Cologne is the only one who can cure you of the magic.

"Go to Jusenkyo first. If you can be cured, then we will leave. If not, the choice is yours and I will consider your promise fulfilled."

"Thank you, Mother. I'll be back."

Ranma broke the embrace and ran to Jusenkyo. She didn't notice the figure who had approached as she raced for her cure. Nodoka composed herself as she watched her child race off. "How much did you hear, Genma?"

"Enough. You easily give up on our son?"

"It was the hardest decision of my life. Harder than letting him leave my side the first time. I have my child back, Genma. Do you?"

"Ranma will not speak with me."

"Do you give her the opportunity?"

Genma thought for several moments. He had found he could not lie to his wife, especially after their confrontation at the Tendou home. "No. I don't know how. The son I knew is no longer there. I don't even know where to begin."

Nodoka turned to face her husband. She had pity on her face. "Neither did I. What helped me was listening to Ranma talk to one of her friends, Yuki Kumiko. Ranma answered Kumiko's questions about our home. Where her room was, the damn cellar, even the utensils and pictures in the kitchen.

"Those were the items of pride. When you left, I pulled them from their hid-  
>ing place. I used them to remind me of my child. When Ranma remembered those, the comments from her school files and teachers became meaningless.<br>But those weren't the only things.

"It was the sword, Genma. My family sword was what Ranma remembered most.  
>It was how she mentioned it that tore my heart. Like you, I was too proud to accept Ranma outright. I had to spend time with her, get to know her as a person, not as a thing. I discovered the joys and pain that child has.<p>

"Our argument told my mind what my heart had been telling me since I met Ranma. That child is mine. I want my son, but it appears my son will have to become my daughter. I have accepted that. I suggest you do the same, be-  
>cause no matter how this ends, she will need us more than ever."<p>

Nodoka returned to the group, leaving Genma to stare at Jusenkyo. For the first time in his life, he cursed himself, and his arrogance. He sat down on the hard rock, crying. Not the tears of embarrassment he had shed when he told Soun of his journey, but tears of regret and remorse.

He just felt a little of himself die. But there was now something new. A hope that he had not felt in over ten years. That hope broke through his regrets, feeding his tears.

Ranma stopped on the small rise before the Jusenkyo valley. A strong wind from the valley blew her hair into her eyes. Lightning flickered, causing the tree shadows to dance. She thought she saw the fog dancing about itself,  
>taunting her.<p>

It's now or never! Ranma ran down the path. Horizontal rain bit into her,  
>worse than the rocks from her fight with Ryoga. She pressed harder. This is worse than a typhoon!<p>

Lightning struck the ground less than a meter from Ranma. The shock wave sent her flying back. Another bolt struck the tree she was under. Ranma rolled to the side, narrowly missing the falling branch.

That's it. I ain't riskin' it any more! Ranma turned, racing back to her family. She wasn't aware of the tears she shed on the way back.

Nodoka was helping Kasumi fix dinner when Ranma returned. The two women dropped the plates and embraced the red head. "What happened?" asked Kasumi.

"I was almost killed."

"How?" asked Nodoka.

"Lightning. It struck the ground in front of me. Then it struck the tree I fell under. I decided not to try anymore. I'm sorry, Mom. I wanted to go on, but with those strikes so close..."

"I understand. I'd rather you be alive. Get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Shouldn't I go to Cologne?"

"Rest, Daughter. We'll talk later."

Kasumi led Ranma to a tent. She returned to the cooking, in time to see Cologne and two warriors, one of whom was Shampoo, enter the camp. Kasumi steeled herself for the confrontation.

Cologne spoke calmly, almost arrogantly, "Hello, Kasumi. I am not familiar with this woman. Who is she?"

Nodoka spoke, keeping her voice calm, "I am Saotome Nodoka, Ranma's mother.  
>I presume you are Cologne."<p>

"I am. Has Son-in-law come to marry Shampoo, as is the law?"

"I mean no disrespect to you, Cologne, but my child makes her own decisions.  
>At the moment, she is resting. Perhaps if you return in an hour, as a guest for dinner, we could settle this."<p>

Cologne evaluated Nodoka and Kasumi. Both had neutral expressions. Expres-  
>sions she could not see past. "This land belongs to us, Saotome Nodoka. Our law forbids outsiders on it. The only way for you to remain is for Ranma to marry Shampoo immediately."<p>

"We saw no signs posted. We are camping here because of Jusenkyo. I believe that is neutral ground. And according to this map, we are on the Jusenkyo lands," replied Nodoka handing Cologne the map.

Cologne took the map, but did not look at it. "Perhaps I will return in one hour. Prepare Son-in-law for the wedding. Come, we must prepare."

Nodoka and Kasumi watched the Amazons leave. Ukyou, Akane, Ryoga, and Kunou stepped forward. Akane broke the silence, "That is the Ghoul who has tor-  
>tured us these last few months. The younger looking girl is Shampoo. She looked sad."<p>

"Almost like she didn't want to be here," commented Ukyou.

"I know. They'll be here in one hour. We'll have to wake Ranma in half an hour. She has to make her decision before Cologne arrives," replied Nodoka.

"What decision?" asked Soun as he and Genma sat down.

Nodoka sighed. "Whether to fight Cologne for a cure, or accept her fate and live as a woman. Now is not the time to think of the marriage. We must pre-  
>pare for Cologne."<p>

Cologne and Shampoo sat across from Nodoka and Ranma. The rest of the family sat evenly about the makeshift table. Cologne kept looking between the Saotome women, noting their strikingly similar looks.

"Please forgive my earlier outburst, Saotome-sama. Winter is no longer kind to me, and it is difficult training Shampoo. I must thank you for this ex-  
>cellent food."<p>

"You are welcome, Matriarch. And hai, it is difficult training someone in the Art, and raising them the way you want. I have been blessed with a won-  
>derful child. From what I hear, you should be proud of Shampoo and her ac-<br>complishments."

"Hai. She is an excellent student and warrior. It is unfortunate her only blights are her inability to kill the woman who defeated her or marry the man who defeated her. However, we can rectify that. Son-in-law, you may take your bride tonight, the ceremony will be tomorrow."

"No," Ranma said calmly. "The reason we came here was to cure me of this Curse. Since Jusenkyo is no longer an option, I ask that you release me from the magic locking me in this form, without holding me to marriage to Shampoo."

Cologne stared at Ranma for several moments. She also glanced at each of Ranma's family and friends. "You only have two choices, Ranma. Marry Shampoo and live, or die."

"I do not recognize your laws or the engagement to Shampoo. Until you did this to me, she was an excuse not to marry Akane. I wish to marry Akane, no one else.

"I am tired of fighting. I want to rest, enjoy what's left of school, marry Akane, and be a father. If it helps, I now consider Shampoo a friend. She can never be more than that. I have pledged myself to Akane."

"Hmm. I guess there is a third option. We could kill Akane."

"Then I would find someone else. Ukyou, maybe. Or, if you refuse to cure me, I could choose Ryoga or Kunou, or anyone else. I do not love Shampoo. I never have. Isn't it enough that you've ruined my life? Must you ruin your own great-granddaughter's?"

"I have not, nor will I, ruin her life. This is for the best. Besides, it is not a matter of love that this marriage go through. It is a matter of the law. If you will not marry Shampoo, you and your family must die. That is absolute."

Ranma looked at Shampoo then at Akane. "As I said, I do not want to fight anymore. I know that any victory I have over you is a hollow one. I have talked with Shampoo, she has given her word not to pursue me as a suitor any more. I ask that you do the same.

"You hold us to your laws. These are laws we are not familiar with, nor are they compatible with our laws. If you hold your laws so dearly, then they should be applied to you as well."

"I know our laws better than you ever could. Do not attempt to tell me Amazon law!"

Ranma perked up a little. She chanced a glance at Nabiki. Seeing her nod,  
>Ranma continued, "By your laws, a foreigner cannot take a villager from the village by force. That is what you are doing to me. You are trying to force me from my home to marry Shampoo.<p>

"By your laws, I must defeat the intruder in combat. I have done so repeat-  
>edly, yet you continue. Your laws may say to the death, but I am not a kil-<br>ler. I have satisfied the requirements of your laws to the level I am most confident of.

"I beat Shampoo in my home, when she tried to kill my fiancee. I defeated you at the carnival by taking what I thought was the Phoenix Pill. I defeat-  
>ed you at the beach using the Cat-Fu. And I have defeated you in the moun-<br>tains when you used Ryoga as your champion.

"Because I am not a killer, I am satisfied with my victories. I have proven myself a capable fighter. I ask that you acknowledge those victories and re-  
>lease Shampoo and I from the obligations of your laws. I ask that you cure me of the magic you used to lock me in this body."<p>

Cologne ignored everyone but Ranma, "Hmph. I recall no victories by you.  
>You are too inexperienced to win against me. If you wish to be cured, you must marry Shampoo. If not, you will die by our hands.<p>

"I will be generous to you for the sake of your family. You will have the opportunity to prove yourself to the village by fighting us. I will give you until dawn, the day after tomorrow to prepare. If you wish to be cured, show up and defeat us. Bring your friends, and whatever family you have left.  
>Come, Shampoo, we must prepare."<p>

Cologne and Shampoo left the table. Ranma just stared at the two as the dis-  
>appeared into the twilight. "It seems the old woman has forgotten what honor is. My sword is forever yours, Ranma," commented Kunou.<p>

"You have my help, too, Sugar."

"As long as we don't get married, or somethin', you got me," added Ryoga,  
>half joking.<p>

"Maybe you should be my pet, eh, P-Chan?" teased Ranma.

"ENOUGH!" Genma yelled standing. "Do you realize what has just happened,  
>Ranma?"<p>

"Hai. Cologne's afraid I'll win. She has made it so that I have to fight two people at once in order to be cured. I'm hoping the other matriarchs will let me have a partner. Akane, will you help me fight that witch?"

"Of course, Ranma."

"Why are you joking? Cologne will kill you. It was all you could do to fight at the beach. What makes you certain you will win?" continued Genma.

Ranma looked at her father squarely in the eye. "If you had been here these last few months, you'd know. I almost killed your master. This is not much different than that. I'm joking because I scared the Mummy. AND, I'm lucky to be alive, with my family."

"Bah! You're overconfident and arrogant! Unless you become serious, you will die. For the moment, let's forget the cure."

"Saotome!" cried Soun. "Why do you abandon our dream in such a way?"

Genma looked at his friend, irritation written on his grim face. "My son is about to go into battle against a monster. Unless he is thinking clearly, he will die. This may be my last chance at getting my boy back, and I will not let anyone take it away."

"Easy, Saotome-san," interrupted Ryoga. "After what you said and did the other day, I wouldn't have thought you cared about Ranma taking anything seriously. If I remember right, you still thought Ranma was weak, even after defeating your master and the Dojo Destroyer.

"Ranma. Akane. I'll help you tomorrow morning. I think it's time to plan."

"Hai. I have a few ideas on how we should train, Ranma. Perhaps Round Robin?" offered Kunou.

"That'll work. We need to learn everything you can teach us tomorrow. It doesn't matter if it's weapon based or not. Teach us your most powerful techniques tomorrow," stated Ranma looking at everyone.

All of the fighters agreed. Genma and Soun did so reluctantly. Nodoka kept Ranma close to her whenever Genma became agitated. Ranma and the others con-  
>tinued to joke, but kept their planning serious. All of them knew what was at stake in the upcoming fight.<p>

The family was led to the center of the village. This made Ranma uncomfor-  
>table. She felt she was at a disadvantage. To her, she could not use the bakusai tenketsu without damaging or destroying property. The last thing she needed was the entire village after her.<p>

Several women led Shampoo and Cologne to the center square. The other vil-  
>lagers were beginning to gather. A woman as old as Cologne stepped forward.<br>"Are you the girl who came here, and defeated our champion, Shampoo, six months ago?" she asked in flawless Japanese.

"I am that person," calmly replied Ranma.

"Are you also the man who defeated Shampoo in combat, thus required, by law to marry her?"

"I am that person."

"Why do you present yourself as a woman? It could mean your death."

"Cologne has locked me in this body with magic. I tried to return to Jusenkyo to cure myself, but the Springs rejected me again."

"I see. It is unfortunate Jusenkyo is not kind to its victims. Are you here to accept the marriage or fight?"

"Neither. I have come, once again, to ask Cologne to release me from the magic without a fight. I ask this because of my parents, who want their son back, my friends, and most of all, my fiancee, whom I love more than my own life.

"I am prepared to fight, if I must. But I have told Cologne and Shampoo that the victories I held over them in the past should count in any context of your laws."

"How much do you really know of our laws?" asked the woman, evaluating Ranma.

"Not much, really. I am forced, by your laws, to be married to Shampoo against my will and heart. Your laws also dictate that Shampoo must kill her friend, regardless of pledges of honor not to. I have received both the Kiss of Death and the Kiss of Marriage for defeating Shampoo as both a woman and a man. I have been informed, by Cologne, that your laws require I either marry Shampoo, die, or kill in an attempt to defend myself.

"Last night, I explained that I have achieved my right to peace and my true body because of my repeated victories. I am not a killer. I am still haun-  
>ted by nightmares from the fight I nearly killed my father's Master. I wish that Cologne accept those defeats, and my reluctance to kill, and release the magic."<p>

The woman turned to Cologne, speaking in Mandarin, "Is what this child says true?"

"I accept no victory from him. I 'let' him win. He is being punished for refusing Xian Pu. If he accepts marriage, he will be released. Otherwise he will die, as the woman he hates."

"He has challenged your view of the law. We have not enforced the death measure in nearly a century. Mu Tzu has attested to this one's skill, as both a man and a woman. Our own observers have attested to this as well."

"You dare spy on a Matriarch?"

"We spied on Xian Pu. That led us to observe you, indirectly. The only thing preventing us from releasing Xian Pu and this child from your vows is your invocation of the Ancient Law. And we must abide by that Law."

The woman turned to Ranma, again speaking in Japanese, "The Matriarch has in-  
>voked the Ancient Law. It is a Law that none of us may ignore. By that Law,<br>you must prove yourself before the Counsel of Elders. You, and you alone,  
>must face the Matriarch and her chosen in mortal combat.<p>

"None from the village, or your family, may interfere. It is fought without weapons. Know that this Law has only been invoked three times before. The outcome can only be victory or death.

"If you accept this, you and your family will be part of this village until your death in battle. If you refuse, your death, and the deaths of your family, will be immediate. What is your choice?"

Ranma looked at Shampoo's neutral face. Shampoo nodded slightly. "I ac-  
>cept."<p>

"Very well. Go to your family and remove your weapons. By accepting this,  
>Amazon, your family is protected. Should you fall in battle, no harm will come to them. They will be allowed to leave, in peace.<p>

"Should you win, you will be of this village, all of you. I wish you the best of luck, Amazon."

Ranma moved to her family. She started to remove the weapons with Akane's help. "Got a piece of paper?"

"Sure. Why?" replied Ukyou.

"Shampoo's throwing the fight. I won't kill her. The Hag will die. I have no choice with her. Mother, if I can't stop them from killing Shampoo, show them this. Please, don't let her be killed."

"Of course, Darling. I will show them your note. You'll be fine. We believe in you. Know that," replied Nodoka, hugging her daughter.

"Thanks. All of you."

Ranma turned back to the matriarchs. Shampoo gave up her last weapon. She nodded to Ranma. Cologne held her staff. Ranma unconsciously put her hand on the Cat's Tongue nerve. She removed her jacket, revealing her workout suit.

"Honored Matriarch, why does the Matriarch, Cologne, still have her staff?"

The woman eyed Ranma carefully. "She may only use it to maneuver. She is not as tall as you, thus needing a way to keep the match even. Should she use it as a weapon, she will be put to death immediately and her entire clan will be dishonored. Is that acceptable?"

"Hai."

"Good. Fight honorably, die honorably. BEGIN!"

Ranma readied herself for an immediate attack. Shampoo launched the first volley. Ranma deflected the first blows easily, but left her arm nearly numb. There was no holding back, she would have to use every trick she knew to survive.

Ranma leapt back, shaking her numbed arm. Shampoo came in quickly. Ranma ducked under and to the side of the attack. Letting Shampoo land, Ranma sent a few fast punches to Shampoo's exposed side.

Shampoo nearly collapsed from the sudden, sharp pain. She bounced stiffly to the side, assuming her own ready position. The pain in her face obvious.

Ranma scanned for Cologne. Seeing her sitting on her cane, Ranma feinted to Shampoo, but lashed out at Cologne.

Caught off guard, Cologne dropped to the ground, under Ranma's attack. She attempted to strike a spot on Ranma's shoulder, but was too low and too late.

Ranma had twisted her body once she missed Cologne. She avoided the possible attack from below. She hit the ground, rolling to a highly defensive stance.

Cologne backed away from Ranma. She watched Shampoo advance cautiously. She cursed herself for not expecting Ranma's attack, and her own apparent cowar-  
>dice. She, too, advanced on Ranma.<p>

Ranma expected Cologne to wait for Shampoo to wear her out before attacking.  
>Now, Cologne advanced with Shampoo. She hoped her defenses were enough to stop both of them.<p>

Cologne used her amaguriken to try to break through to a certain spot on Ranma's shoulder. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized every punch was being blocked. Not only her punches, but also Shampoo's.

Shampoo threw her own amaguriken, but the pain in her side prevented her from obtaining any real speed or strength. The implied plan was for her to keep her defenses low, allowing her to keep the appearance of fighting all out.  
>She hadn't realized how brutal Ranma would be. The pain was becoming too in-<br>tense for her to reflect on her plan.

Ranma noted the pain and fatigue etched in Shampoo's face. It was time to concentrate on the Ghoul. Ranma used the same technique on her friend she used on Kunou. In a single pass of her foot, she kicked several vital areas on Shampoo's torso and face. Not once did she break her defenses against Cologne.

Cologne watched as Shampoo flew back from an unusual looking kick. For Ranma to use the kick and still attack her was impressive, and dangerous. She broke off her attack, leaping back four meters. She saw that Shampoo was no longer stirring.

Ranma took a new stance, panting. Her amaguriken defense nearly exhausted her. She watched as Cologne began circling. Slowly, at first, then gaining speed. She noted the after images appearing. The circle became tighter.  
>There was no way for her to leap clear. She closed her eyes, extending her senses, calming her breathing.<p>

Cologne watched Ranma close her eyes. She tightened her circle faster. As she approached, she noticed Ranma's even breathing and lethally relaxed body.  
>She needed only to attack before Ranma could counter her.<p>

Ranma felt the jab in her shoulder before she was even aware of Cologne being less than a meter away. The pain caused her to react, sending a punch to the opposite side. Her fist connected with something.

Cologne felt Ranma's fist hit her squarely in the jaw. As she hit the wall,  
>she looked up, her vision clearing. She saw Ranma beginning her amaguriken.<p>

Ranma threw her first ten punches, building the speed and rhythm for more.  
>She felt and saw soft cloth on her fist before the ground erupted in a dust cloud. She shifted to the side in time to see and feel a jagged finger striker in her other shoulder.<p>

Cologne touched Ranma's shoulder. Ranma did the predictable, leap out of danger. But it was too late, the damage was done. Only one more point and her vengeance would be complete.

Ranma felt her entire body tingle, similar to when the Cat's Tongue was acti-  
>vated. She started to panic. She suddenly remembered Tofu's lessen, "There are several layers of pressure points. Those on the surface are easy to manipulate. Little is known, or recorded, about the deeper ones. Since Cologne can manipulate these, it would be best to assume the worst if the at-<br>tacks don't do what you expect."

Ranma tested her arms and legs. They seemed to work fine. She noticed Cologne moving in quickly. She knew pressure points were the target. Now it was a matter of keeping the Matriarch from touching her. She needed a new plan.

Cologne watched as Ranma leapt around the large square, similar to when she taught Ryoga the bakusai tenketsu. Of course, Ranma's gained speed would not help. After all, she did not have the experience of the Matriarch.

Ranma leapt from roof to roof in a circular pattern. She noted that Cologne's eyes never left her. This posed a problem. She needed to stay behind the Amazon, out of her reach. She then saw the answer.

Cologne watched as Ranma leapt overhead, instead of following the circle.  
>She turned to see the child land on the opposite roof, then leap back.<br>Cologne turned to follow Ranma, only to realize her mistake just as she felt the impact.

Ranma landed softly behind Cologne. She kicked the Amazon in the back, hard.  
>As Cologne flew forward, Ranma leapt in front of her, preparing for the next attack.<p>

The air rushed from Cologne's lungs as she lurched forward. Ranma had sur-  
>prised her yet again. She swore it would be the last time Ranma would ever surprise her. Her vision cleared in time to see Ranma's foot before it con-<br>nected to her face.

Ranma watched as Cologne spun to the side, blood spraying from the broken nose. Ranma leapt to the projected landing point, preparing for another at-  
>tack.<p>

Slightly dazed, Cologne saw Ranma come. She had a moment's opening and the means to take advantage of it. She thrust her cane toward Ranma's head.

Ranma leaned back just in time to miss the full impact of the staff to her head. It struck her forehead, but not squarely. The strike was enough to virtually numb her brain and body. She used her weapon? she thought as she struck at Cologne.

Cologne stared, wide eyed, as Ranma staggered back, then pressing the attack.  
>Cologne still had trouble breathing, mostly from the broken nose. She tried to move away, but stumbled into the first attack.<p>

Ranma's punch sent the Ghoul sprawling to the ground again. Ranma pressed her advantage, fighting the fog threatening to overcome her mind. She pulled back her arm, focusing on Cologne's prone body.

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" echoed Ranma's calm yell in Cologne's ears.

She wouldn't! Not here, in the village! She rolled over in time to see the final thrust.

Ranma sent her extended finger, then her fist, into Cologne's chest. The Amazon's eyes grew wide in terror. Ranma felt the contact with the ground,  
>even through the wetness of Cologne's body. She saw the ground, then Cologne, explode before her. That was the last image she saw as the cold darkness claimed her.<p>

The dust and snow settled. Everyone saw Ranma's body slump to the ground.  
>There was no sign of Cologne. Only her shattered cane and the blood-stained crater gave any indication there had been two combatants.<p>

"RANMA!" screamed Akane and Shampoo as they reached the body of their friend.

"Wake up Ranma! WAKE UP!" shrieked Akane as her fiancee remained still, un-  
>responsive.<p>

Several Amazons came over with Ranma's family. They hurriedly examined the body. The Matriarchs took the cane, shaking their heads. Shampoo was quickly led away. Leaving a hysterical Akane crying over Ranma's limp form.

Epilogue

Ranko walked with her friends, Kumiko and Miyuki, to the gate of the school.  
>The early summer air coaxing them out of the confining building. They wanted to get home to enjoy the beautiful day.<p>

Akane walked with her friends, Kyoko and Atsuki, a short distance behind the others. They were chatting about the latest romances. Akane only half lis-  
>tened as she watched the red head.<p>

Ranko spotted a young man, Daisuke, standing near the drinking fountain.  
>Ranko giggled, turning to Miyuki. "That new student likes you."<p>

"No way! He has a crush on you. Every boy in school has a crush on you,"  
>replied the startled friend.<p>

"I know these things. He likes you. Besides, every boy in school knows I like girls. If you'd like, I can go ask him for you."

"No! That's all right. We have all summer to get to know him. Besides, we still need to throw a party for you," responded Kumiko.

"I'm flattered. Do you do this for all of the students who are leaving for another school?"

"No, silly. We just want to treat you better than we did your brother.  
>You're the person we need to make our lives better," commented Miyuki with a smile.<p>

Ranko grinned. "Maybe I should invite Daisuke so you can get to know him better."

"Don't you dare!" exclaimed both girls.

"Too late! He's coming over. I'll leave you alone," giggled Ranko as she left.

They blinked as their friend strolled happily to the gate. Akane and her friends stopped next to Kumiko and Miyuki just as Daisuke arrived. "Hard to believe that's Ranma, eh?" asked Kyoko.

"Yeah! I mean, the body's the same, but the mind..." answered Kumiko.

"She doesn't even remember her fights with Kunou. She remembers a lot of things, good and bad, that have happened to her last term," added Akane.

"Like being engaged to you?" asked Miyuki.

"No," choked Akane, twisting the ring on her left finger. "She knows we be-  
>came instant friends. She's eager to please me in any way. She does remem-<br>ber her fight with Happosai, but doesn't exactly recall where. She thinks it was here, but she doesn't know why.

"She gets confused and frustrated when she remembers bits of her past. It hurts to see her like that. It hurts the entire family."

"How are you going to handle this?" asked Atsuki. "You've been awfully quiet about the whole thing."

"As Ukyou says, one day at a time. Someday, Ranma will be back. I won't feel like I'm cheating on him then."

"Um, excuse me. But weren't you just talking about Saotome Ranko?" asked Daisuke innocently.

"We were, dear, but it's a long story. It's best left alone. We're really not ready to share it with newcomers. Sorry," replied Kyoko coldly.

"Oh. I see, I think. Anyway, Miyuki, would you like to see a movie this weekend?"

Miyuki's jaws dropped. The other girls giggled, embarrassing both Miyuki and Daisuke. Akane moved away from her friends. She walked to the gate. Ukyou came up to her, breaking her thoughts, "Hey, Akane! Are we meeting tonight at the dojo or my place?"

"You forgot?"

"Well...when you called, I was caught in the late night rush. I'm sorry.  
>I've thrown myself into work since..."<p>

"I know, I'm sorry. We're meeting at the dojo. Be there at six."

"Right!"

Ranko stood at the gate, waiting for her mother and Akane. She hummed her happy tune. Several girls hugged her goodbye as they left for home or work.  
>She felt lucky to be in Furinkan High School. She was accepted almost im-<br>mediately by all of the girls.

It didn't bother her many friends that she couldn't remember her past. Even with constant reminders about her late brother, Ranma, she felt comfortable.  
>It saddened her that she had to leave school, and Akane, to be with her mother.<p>

"Daughter, are you ready?"

"Hai, Mother," replied Ranko as she looked around. "Shouldn't we wait for Akane?"

Nodoka peered past her child, into the school yard. She saw Akane and Ukyou talking. She turned back to Ranko. "I think she'll be awhile. We have much to do before we leave tomorrow. Everyone wants to see you off."

"I know. But shouldn't I stay here? I have so many friends now. Just as I'm getting to know them, I have to leave. Just like when I was training with Father."

"It is for the best. Akane and your friends are always welcome at our home.  
>And you always have a home with Akane, Ukyou, and Kunou. But with the di-<br>vorce, it would be best to move away. It may also help your memories."

The two women began walking away. "You're right, of course. I should spend more time with you, than with the man who abandoned me."

"Don't be too harsh on him, Dear. He just doesn't understand how to handle women. And when your brother started exploring his independence and manhood,  
>it upset your father. Give it time. You'll be back before you know it."<p>

"Thanks, Mother. I should be thankful you took me in after all of these years."

Akane and Ukyou watched mother and daughter walk down the street, towards the dojo. Ukyou's arm rested comfortably on Akane's shoulder. "At least she re-  
>members us. She'll be back. Every chance she gets, she'll be here to be with you. I wish I had the courage to stay with Ranchan the way you have."<p>

"Thank you, Ukyou. Ranma and I should have been married before we confronted Cologne. I can't help but think that would have stopped her," Akane began to sob as she stared at the ring on her finger.

Ukyou hugged her friend, "Ranma will be back before you know it. The Mat-  
>riarchs even said the damage would not be permanent. It's just a matter of time"<p>

Both women held each other, crying. The wind echoed "I'll never stop looking for a cure, even if it takes the rest of my life."

The End of Ranma's Curse Next up, Ranma's Memories Part 1

Acknowledgments-

Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi, all rights reserved.

A Son's Duty and An Alternate History of Ranma 1/2 by Hitomi Ichinohei

The Clothes Make the... by Nicholas Leifker and Hitomi Ichinohei

Sunrise and Sunrise Chronicles by Nicholas Leifker

Thy Inward Love, Magic, related stories, and Thy Outward Part by Richard Lawson

A Lesson in Love by Marisa Price

Nekophobia by Dave Eddy

Sins of the Father by Lisa Prior

To the many authors whose works I have read since starting this (in particu-  
>lar Almost A Miracle and The Night After [sorry about not remembering your names]).<p>

To my friends: Thad Landis, Todd Foldesi, and Mark Carlen; as well as Ronald Chan, Lisa Prior, Nicholas Leifker, and James Palmer who have read this story and helped with some of the minor problems (spelling.)

(c) Bryan Neef. The events in this part of the story were created by me.  
>This story may be freely distributed unaltered. If you wish to expand, or otherwise use this story, contact me at bneef .<p>

Critiques are welcomed. I would like to know why you liked or disliked the story.

Author's Notes-

This is only the first part of what is, essentially, a trilogy. We have seen the changes that Ranma and his/her friends went through. I believe the hints placed back in Part 1 have carried over rather well into this story. The hints should have become more apparent at the end (subtlety was never my strong point.)

The next two stories will, of course, deal with the aftermath of this battle.  
>Yes, the divorce is final, Genma and Nodoka do not remarry. No, Kunou does not lose his mind again. And no, Ukyou and Shampoo do not try to re-establish their claims on RanmaRanko. I also used the American standard of the left ring finger for engagements and marriage, simply because I'm not familiar with the other standards (I know some European countries use the right ring finger.)

I will be bringing in more "worlds" for your pleasure (Nuku-Nuku, Maison Ikkoku, and concepts from Futaba-san.) The tone for the next two arcs will be the same: serious, with a touch of humor. I don't think I can maintain a comedic story for very long, though I am working on one or two.

Going over the fight again, I noticed similarities to Nekophobia's fight with Cologne. I first read that series about the time I wrote this. It is an ex-  
>cellent series and should be considered a "must read," as are the other stories I have sited. But that is just my opinion (which never counted as much anyway ;) )<p>

Due to rapidly approaching deadlines, I will be delaying the release of Ranma's Memories until after December. This story is still alive, after six months, so it will be released.

I hope you have enjoyed this story.


	5. Update

Hey guys!

I was contacted by the author of this story and he requested that it be removed. He was really nice about it and said he will try to post an updated version of the story soon. I will be keeping the story up until the end of the month then I will add his link to his new story and be removing the chapters from this. I will also be contacting other authors to see about posting their stories on this site soon.

Thanks guys and let's keep the classics alive.


End file.
